


I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: S&M series [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chapter 7 alt ending has the foursome, Corporal Punishment, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marijuana, Predator/Prey, Pride Parades, Professional Dominant Geralt, Psuedonyms, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shotgunning, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Title from S&M by Rhianna because I'm not creative at all.Jaskier decides he needs some thrill in his life and hires Geralt for his services as a professional dom.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier in Chapter 7 alt ending
Series: S&M series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665376
Comments: 309
Kudos: 555
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction, don't go hire a professional dom/domme and expect to fall in love.

“Wolf.”

Jaskier paused. He had been considering hanging up the phone when the other man spoke, so deep and already demanding. 

“Um… Hello.” Jaskier cringed to himself. 

“What can I assist you with?” The other man -- Wolf -- asked. Jaskier’s hands shook slightly as he pulled the phone away from his ear, finger hovering over the ‘end’ button.  _ No, Jaskier. Do this. _

Jaskier brought the phone back to his ear, exhaling a shaky breath. “I would like to… book an appointment?” Jaskier wasn’t sure of the terminology that he should use in the situation, and his nervousness shone through his voice. 

“I’m not a therapist,” Wolf replied.

“I know!” Jaskier retorted, suddenly annoyed at everything. Why was he nervous? This was legal, he was an adult, the other man was an adult. He was buying a service. 

“I know,” Jaskier repeated, quieter this time. “I would like an appointment to speak to you about your services.” Taking a professional approach to this matter was the best he could come up with while his heart was thumping in his chest. He had seen Wolf’s website, seen the pictures of the other man. He was certainly handsome, looking everything like a man of his job title should. 

“How would tomorrow work? I have an opening at 2 in the afternoon.”

Jaskier nodded before realizing that the other man couldn’t see him. “Um, yes. Yes, tomorrow at 2.”

“Good. On my website, you will find an information packet and waivers. Print, read, and sign everything  _ before _ you come in. Don’t waste my time, and I won’t waste yours. The address is also on the information packet. Do you have any questions?”

Jaskier nodded again. “Yes… what… do I wear?”

“Street legal. Anything else?”

“No… No, sir?” Was it right to call him sir already? Jaskier’s hands shook a little more. 

“Tomorrow at 2 then.”

And then the line went dead. 

And then Jaskier masturbated to the memory of the smoky, rough voice, letting his imagination run wild on the dirty things it was probably capable of. 

\------

Jaskier stood in front of the small office building bearing the address on the packet. It was a normal one-story building, nothing about the white stucco exterior giving any indication of what the inside might hold. He took a deep breath as he climbed the three steps up to the door, exhaling as he knocked on it. 

A moment later, the most devastatingly handsome man Jaskier had ever seen in his life opened the door, gesturing for him to come in. Jaskier quickly recovered and entered the building, the taller man shutting it behind him with a solid noise.  _ Fuck _ . 

“I’m Wolf, you must be my 2 o’clock. Your name?”

“Uh, I’m…” Jaskier floundered for a split second. “I’m Jasper.”  _ No, why did you lie? Idiot! _

“Well,  _ Jasper, _ ” Wolf started, looking unimpressed.  _ Fuck, fuck, he knows I’m lying. He somehow knows! _ “I hope you have your I.D. on you. I need to check that. You look young.”

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _ “Yeah, of course.” Jaskier pulled his wallet from his messenger bag, slipping the card out from its place. 

Geralt took it from Jaskier’s shaky fingers and examined it. “Is Jasper a nickname, then?”

“Uh… It’s not.”

“I don’t like being lied to, Jaskier.”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could manage, looking anywhere but the larger man. 

“Hm.” A long pause. “Do you have the packet?” 

Jaskier nodded, lifting the flap of his bag to pull out the few papers he had printed off the night before. He handed them over to Geralt, catching his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. 

Geralt took the papers and shuffled through them, scanning over the hand-written answers. “Follow me.” Geralt turned and started walking to another room. Jaskier followed eagerly, like a puppy. Was this it?

The taller man stopped at a door and unlocked it before letting Jaskier in first. Jaskier walked forward into the black room, Geralt turning the lights on a moment after. Jaskier choked on his breath. 

He found himself in a… dungeon. A real dungeon-esque room, like he had only seen in porn before. Jaskier had expected the room to look tacky, but he found his eyes darting from item to item in the room with fascination.

Geralt walked to a black leather piece of furniture, Jaskier wasn’t sure what it was called or what it was used for, but he moved closer to it when Geralt motioned for him to. 

“You can sit on that. I like to do the talking session in this room so you can start to feel comfortable here.” Jaskier just nodded, moving to sit on the widest flat surface of the piece of furniture. He knew he was sitting on it wrong by the small smirk on Geralt’s face. Jaskier crossed his legs. 

Geralt rested his back against the wall behind the spanking bench, flipping through the papers once more. “Jaskier.”

And the way Wolf said his name made him want to melt into the floor, the way Wolf’s eyes were on him like he was a meal to be had made his heart skip a beat. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt repeated, and Jaskier looked up into Geralt’s beautifully intimidating gaze. 

“Yes?”

“Have you ever done anything having to do with BDSM?” 

Jaskier shook his head. 

“So you’ve gathered your knowledge about it through porn, I assume.” Jaskier nodded.

“What tags do you look at?” Geralt said it like it was a normal question to ask a man he had just met. 

Jaskier felt his cheeks heating up as he looked away. “Uh, wow, okay. Um. BDSM… bondage… uh, um, punishment... pain, dirty talk… err… caning.”

Geralt actually chuckled. And the sound was to die for. Jaskier looked up at him. “What’s funny?”

“You don’t strike me as the type to enjoy a caning.”

“You don’t know that,” Jaskier retorted, nearly offended even though his blush grew deeper. 

“You’re right, I don’t. What do you want from a session, what do you fantasize about, Jaskier?”

Jaskier took a deep breath and exhaled it. “I think about getting pinned down and used. Degraded. I think about someone calling me a slut and a good boy in the same sentence,” he paused, bringing his hands together in a wringing motion. 

“What else? What do you enjoy your partners doing to you?” 

“I’ve never explored that with a partner before,” Jaskier admitted quietly. 

“Then in your fantasies?” Geralt prompted, crossing thick arms over a huge chest. 

“My partner would tie me up so I couldn’t move and torture me until I cry. Not, like, drawing blood or anything, just… take away a sense and abuse that. Or cane my ass until I cry and beg. Crying and begging happen a lot in my fantasies.”

“But you’ve never experienced anything, so you wouldn’t know if you actually enjoy the activities or just the thought of them, am I correct?”

Jaskier bobbed his head. “Yeah, that’s right.” Geralt nodded, mostly to himself. 

“Alright. Send me a few links to your favorite videos and I’ll see what type of scene I can work out for you, taking into consideration your experience level. Would you like to set up the session for that now?”

“That’s it?”

Geralt cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man. “This was a consultation.”

“We aren’t going to do anything today?” Jaskier tried to hide his disappointment, but Geralt could tell from his tone. 

“And what is it that you would like to do, Jaskier?”

“Aren’t you the professional?” Jaskier quipped before biting his lip. 

“I am,” Geralt looked unamused. “What is it that you would like to do?” He questioned again, holding Jaskier’s gaze.

Jaskier broke first, looking away. “Well, I lied. Yes, I lied to you.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then shouldn’t you… I don’t know, punish me? Isn’t that what a dominant would do?”

“I’m not your dom,” Geralt said easily. “I don’t decide if you get punished or not. You can request a punishment, and then I can provide a punishment, but it’s not my decision on if one happens or not. It’s yours.”

“Well, then.” Jaskier mustered up all his courage to sound level. “I’m requesting one. I want to see what you’re made of,” he challenged before regretting it instantly. 

Geralt smiled slightly at the younger man, looking devilish and playful at the same time. Geralt pushed off the wall and walked across the room to a plush couch, sitting down on the middle cushion with his legs spread. Jaskier imagined crawling between them, finding out what was hidden behind those well-fitting slacks. Geralt raised a hand and beckoned Jaskier over. 

The slimmer man slid off the bench and walked to Geralt, standing to the side of his right knee. Geralt assessed the other man before speaking. “Take your pants off. Underwear, too.”

Jaskier’s hands automatically went to the button of his pants before he paused. “And if I don’t want to?”

Geralt shrugged. “Then don’t. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. If you don’t like something, just tell me to stop or tell me if you have a safe word you like using. We’ll discuss my safe words and the color system later.” Jaskier popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them away once the material pooled at his ankles. He hesitated on his boxers, thumbs hooked in the elastic. 

“I’m going to leave these on.” 

Geralt nodded. “If you don’t want me to see your cock, I can look away. I prefer to spank bare so I can see the damage I’m doing.”

Jaskier nearly choked at the easy —  _ sexy —  _ way Geralt said the word ‘cock’, but he slowly nodded. Geralt looked at the ceiling. 

“Lay across my lap once you’ve taken your boxers off, once you’re comfortable.” Geralt sounded softer now, less intimidating, and Jaskier felt his knees shake. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them to join his jeans before lowering himself over Geralt’s thick thighs. Geralt’s broad hand pushed against his ass, encouraging him to adjust his position until he was satisfied. 

“Are you ready?” Geralt asked, resting his warm hand on Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier shivered slightly before he nodded, pressing his cheek against the couch cushion. Geralt raised his hand and brought it down, palm cupped to increase the sound of the impact. 

Jaskier jumped slightly. “That… That didn’t hurt at all.” It wasn’t a taunt, but the way Jaskier said it made it seem like one. Geralt chuckled under his breath before raising his hand again and bringing it down flat, firm. Jaskier shifted slightly. “I could at least feel that one.” And  _ that _ was a taunt. 

“Hush, Jaskier. I’ve barely started.” Geralt rested his left hand on the small of Jaskier’s back, pushing his thin t-shirt up enough that they were skin to skin. Geralt smacked the pale ass once more, still relatively gentle. 

“Right, but I think I would like more than your hand,” Jaskier said, risking a glance back up at    
Geralt. Geralt looked unamused, again. 

“My hand will suffice, Jaskier.”

“I thought I got to decide,” the brunette grumbled quietly. 

“You decide  _ if _ you get punished. I decide how.” Geralt informed him, pinching where his ass met his thigh. Jaskier jumped but remained quiet. 

Geralt started a slow pace of peppering Jaskier’s ass with swats, gradually increasing his force until it was bright pink. Jaskier broke the silence with a gasp at a particularly firm smack at the undercurve of his ass. Geralt smoothed his hand down Jaskier’s ass, resting at his upper thigh. 

“I think you’re warmed up now. Five of my best and then we’ll evaluate where you are and how you feel about lying.”

And five of Geralt’s best  _ hurt _ . Jaskier’s ass was pleasantly stinging before Geralt began the five-count, throbbing slightly once he finished. Jaskier gasped and groaned at each swat, gripping the couch cushion tightly. 

Geralt rested his hand on Jaskier’s upper thigh again, hmming quietly. “Now how do you feel about lying?”

Jaskier waited a moment, playing out a few different answers in his head before shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Five more, then.” And Geralt set to it. 

Jaskier reached back to cover his ass at the third swat, a wet gasp leaving his lips. 

Geralt paused on his backswing, tutting softly. “I have a feeling you know that’s not what you’re supposed to do, Jaskier. Am I correct?”

Jaskier nodded and pulled his hand back to rest on the cushion beside his head. “Two more.” 

Geralt landed the last two swats just as hard as the ones before, at the top of Jaskier’s thighs, resting his hand there after the last one.

The larger man waited a moment, listened to Jaskier’s gasps before asking again, “ _ Now _ how do you feel about lying?”

Jaskier shook his head. “I won’t.”

Geralt rubbed the reddened cheeks gently. “Good. Five more.”

Jaskier gaped. “But I just said I wouldn’t.”

“I know. And now that the lesson has sunk in, I’m going to drive it home. You’re going to count these, along with an apology and that you’re not going to lie to me again. Understood?”

Jaskier hesitated but nodded, leveling out his breathing. Geralt brought his broad hand down quickly then waited with his hand resting where it had fallen. 

“One… I’m sorry, I won’t lie to you again.” Geralt nodded to himself and let another swat fly. 

Jaskier repeated himself quietly, cheeks flushed though Geralt couldn’t see. 

At four, Jaskier deviated. “Four, thank you, sir, I won’t lie to you again.” Geralt smirked slightly before letting the final strike connect, hardest of all, driving Jaskier up his lap. “Five, thank you, sir! I won’t lie to you again! Fuck!” 

Geralt began to rub his ass slowly, letting Jaskier breathe and gather his thoughts. Jaskier spoke first. “I, ah, I do mean it. I won’t lie again.” The younger man’s voice was soft.

“Good,” Geralt replied, continuing to rub Jaskier’s red ass slowly. “How do you feel?” 

Jaskier sat up on his elbows, looking back at Geralt. “I feel a little sore, but good.”

Geralt helped the smaller man off his lap, looking at the ceiling and away from Jaskier’s hard cock. “Are we going to have sex now?” Jaskier asked hopefully. 

Geralt shook his head. “No.”

“Oh.” Jaskier pulled his boxers on quickly, hissing softly at the fabric scraping up his abused flesh. “Alright.” He yanked his jeans on quickly, avoiding looking at Geralt. 

“Would you like to book another session now?”

“Um, yes,” Jaskier replied, heart stuttering at the idea of seeing this man again, even if they hadn’t fucked. 

“How often would you like a session?”

Jaskier shrugged. “I don’t know, weekly?”

Geralt looked taken aback for a split second before composing himself. “Most clients are monthly, if not quarterly.”

Jaskier just shrugged again. 

“Alright. Next Wednesday at 4 is open.” Geralt pulled out his phone and added the appointment to his calendar, opening up a new contact before offering the phone to Jaskier. “Put your email down and I will send you the bill for this session. You may respond to that email with the links to the videos you like.”

Jaskier took the phone and entered in his email with shaky fingers, handing it back to Geralt once he was finished. Geralt pocketed the phone and stood up, leading Jaskier out of the room and back to the front door. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier said before Geralt opened the door, the older man nodding with a slight smile. 

“You’re welcome.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang loudly on the bedside table, waking Jaskier abruptly from his midday nap. He groaned and grabbed the phone, Wolf’s name in bold letters on the screen. 

“Fuck!” 

Why was Wolf calling him? Had he done something wrong somehow? He hadn’t sent the video links yet but he wasn’t feeling his best today. He didn’t feel sick, more down and in a funk. He felt some guilt in his gut from what he had done the day before, for enjoying what had happened in that building with a stranger. 

The phone was still ringing and Jaskier felt panic rise in his throat. “What do I do, what do I do?” Jaskier asked himself quietly before answering the call on a whim. 

“Jaskier.” Wolf’s voice was that same smokey timbre as the day before, the sound of his own name on those lips enough to make his heart skip. “How do you feel today?” 

Jaskier looked around the room, perhaps looking to find someone to coach him through the phone call, but he was alone and Wolf was waiting for his answer. 

“Oh, fine, good,” his voice pitched up as he lied, pulling his own hair in frustration. “You?” 

“I’m fine. Jaskier, how do you feel today?” Wolf was giving him another chance, to tell the truth. 

“Well, not that great, I guess,” Jaskier sighed, leaning back against his headboard. 

“Are you physically well?” Wolf sounded softer again, like right before he had spanked Jaskier yesterday. 

“Yeah, yes. A little sore, I slept on my stomach last night,” Jaskier chuckled.

“Tell me why you don’t feel ‘great’.”  _ Wolf didn’t ask for things, did he? _

“Uh, well. I’m having a bit of… remorse, if you could call it that?” Jaskier cringed at his own wording. “Not that it wasn’t a great time, I enjoyed myself.”

“But you feel some guilt, I’d guess, about that.”

“You really are a professional. Are you sure you’re not actually a therapist, too?”

Wolf chuckled, a throaty sound and Jaskier felt his breath catch in his own throat.  _ This little crush is ridiculous already. _

“It’s not uncommon. We call it sub drop. It happens sometimes, and it’s a downside of hiring someone to fulfill those needs and participating in such activities. You should take a bath and relax, do things that make you happy today.”

Jaskier could listen to the other man talk for hours, his voice a comforting rumble in Jaskier’s ear. “Okay, yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Good. I will send you an email reminder about your session the day before. Goodbye, Jaskier.”

“Uh, wait, Wolf?” Jaskier hurried to get out before the other man could hang up. 

“Yes?”

_ Ask him out, ask him out _ , he urged himself.

“Um, nevermind. Goodbye, Wolf.” Jaskier hung up without waiting to hear Geralt’s response, tossing his phone at the foot of his bed and groaning. 

\----

Wednesday came quicker than Jaskier thought it would, finding himself outside Wolf’s building once more in the cold wind. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, Wolf letting him in a moment later. 

Wolf led him to the playroom without a word, turning the lights on. Jaskier gripped the strap of his bag for a moment, looking around the room again. There was a rolling cart full of different toys next to the bench he had sat on the week before. 

“I watched the videos you sent me and decided that today’s session would focus on your inexperience.”

Jaskier made a face. “What? Why? Was there something wrong with the videos?”

Geralt walked to the spanking bench and gestured for Jaskier to sit as he had before. Jaskier sat on the flat surface and crossed his legs as Geralt leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “No, there was nothing wrong. But, as we discussed, you don’t know if you actually like any of those things done to you. It’s a good place to start.”

Jaskier looked at the rolling cart, recognizing most of the instruments there. A paddle, a flogger, a crop, among other things. “I don’t see a cane anywhere.”

“Because I’m not going to cane you today, Jaskier.”

“That was one of my videos,” Jaskier retorted, looking at Wolf. His eyes were trained on Jaskier, making the younger man squirm just a little. 

“It’s meant for experienced bottoms.”

“I am an _experienced_ _bottom_ , thank you very much.”

Geralt was unamused, leveling a look at Jaskier. “Experienced impact bottoms.”

Jaskier set his shoulders. “I want to try a cane, Wolf.”

Shaking his head, Geralt pushed off the wall and walked to loom over Jaskier, making the younger man look up to meet his eyes. “Another time, Jaskier.” Before Jaskier could respond, Geralt had already moved on. “Do you know what a safeword is?”

Jaskier nodded. “Of course I know.”

“Do you have one you like?”

Jaskier shook his head. “Ah, no. ‘Mercy’ seems to be popular in videos.”

Geralt chuckled softly in his chest. “‘Mercy’ is a porn star’s way of saying ‘lighten up’ without ruining the video. Have you heard of the color system?” Jaskier shook his head again and Geralt continued. “Since you don’t have a safeword you prefer already, we will use the color system. If something is wrong, you would say ‘red’. If I do something you don’t like at all, something that hurts too much, or doesn’t feel right, just say the color red.”

Jaskier shrugged. “That’s easy.”

“Think of it as a stoplight. Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go. If you’re not sure the color you want to use, I want you to default to red. All activity stops and we can talk about what happened, fix the situation. You’ll use yellow if you want to continue but something needs to change.”

“Such as?” And maybe it was a ploy to just to hear Wolf talk more, Jaskier could hazard a guess as to what he would use a yellow for. He wasn’t dumb. 

“If I have you bound and the bindings are starting to hurt, or you enjoy the sensation of what we’re doing but you need it softer, or even if you’re unsure of what you’re feeling and you want to talk about it. If I hear yellow, I’m going to pause and ask you what you need. Understand?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Good.” Geralt took a step back. “Go ahead and strip.”

Jaskier stood and unbuttoned his jeans, feeling less shy this time around. He kicked the pants away and tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it on top of his pants. He still hesitated at his boxers, but when he looked up at Wolf, he saw the taller man wasn’t even looking at him. He had moved to the rolling cart and was looking at the tools before him. Jaskier shoved his underwear down and let it join the pile as well, quickly becoming self-conscious.

Geralt turned back to him, a soft ‘ _ hm _ ’ on his lips. “Lovely.” 

That one word had Jaskier’s insides heating up, his heart fluttering and his cock twitching with interest.

“Come kneel here,” Geralt patted where he meant, Jaskier moving to the bench and resting his knees where Geralt had showed him. “Now lean forward and rest your arms here.” Geralt walked around the bench, smoothing his broad hand over the armrests. “I have cuffs here, do I need to use them or can you keep yourself from blocking?”

And Jaskier  _ could _ , he  _ so  _ could control himself, but the idea of Wolf cuffing him to this spanking bench while he had his wicked way with him was too tempting. “You need to use them,” Jaskier replied, biting the inside of his cheek. Wolf knelt down and lifted one cuff from where it was hanging on a chain by Jaskier’s right wrist. 

The exterior of the cuff was black leather, but the inside was black fur, soft against the thin skin of Jaskier’s wrist when Geralt wrapped it around and buckled the cuff once it was snug. He repeated the action with the other wrist, warm fingers brushing over Jaskier’s skin in teasing strokes. 

Geralt straightened up and walked around to Jaskier’s rear before running his hand over the curve of Jaskier’s ass. “I’m going to warm you up with my hand and then we will try the implements.”

“Uh, yes… sir?’

“You may call me that if you’d like,” Geralt told the younger man, lining up the first swat. He rested his non-dominant hand on Jaskier’s lower back, a firm weight keeping him grounded as Geralt kept smacking his ass in a steady rhythm. Jaskier closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the points of contact between himself and Geralt, the beautiful contrast between the stinging smacks of Geralt’s right hand versus the comforting pressure of his left. 

Geralt moved to his upper thighs, peppering a few sharp, smart swats there until Jaskier squirmed. The squirming caused friction to his trapped cock, between his stomach and the smooth, warm leather of the bench, making the brunet gasp softly.

Geralt didn’t pause the warm-up, continuing until Jaskier’s entire ass was a bright pink and warm to the touch, and Jaskier was steadily squirming now. Geralt rested his hand on Jaskier’s ass, stilling him. Jaskier held his breath for a moment before exhaling in surprise when Geralt’s hand went away and was replaced with a cool, smooth, flat surface. 

“A paddle,” is all Wolf offered before he lifted it from Jaskier’s skin and brought it down, jolting the smaller man and causing more of that delicious friction Jaskier was starting to crave.

“That was nothing, why are you going easy on me? I don’t like the light stuff.”

“You don’t  _ know _ if you like the light stuff, Jaskier.”

“Just. Hit me harder,” Jaskier demanded petulantly, turning his head to look back at Geralt. Geralt brought the paddle down firmer, Jaskier groaning this time. Another hard connection of paddle and ass brought a gasp to Jaskier’s lips, thighs tensing. 

“Just five with the paddle, Jaskier. The last two will hurt, as you’ve requested.” And they did, Jaskier squirming and jerking at the final two swats, but he knew that Wolf wasn’t using his full strength. Jaskier found himself grateful instead of angry. 

“That stung!” Jaskier complained, rubbing his cheek against the cool leather beneath it. 

“Paddles sting,” Geralt told him, matter-of-fact and slightly smug. “Canes sting more.”

“I can handle it, Wolf. Sir.”

“Another time, Jaskier.”

They tried the crop next, Jaskier complaining of its stinging impact on just the second swat. They finished the five before Geralt gave him a break, rubbing a strong hand over the splotches of deeper reds before pressing his thumb into one. Jaskier groaned softly, hips jumping and cock grinding against the leather. 

“How are you doing, Jaskier?”

“I can take more.”

Geralt sighed, pinching the fat of Jaskier’s ass. “It’s not about  _ if _ you can take it, but whether you  _ want _ more.”

Jaskier nodded, gripping the armrests. “Fine, I want more,  _ sir _ .” How Jaskier found it in him to be cheeky whilst cuffed to a spanking bench with a professional behind him was beyond Geralt. Geralt swatted where he had pinched, sharp. 

“Then we’ll move on to the flogger,  _ brat _ .” Geralt picked the flogger up and draped the cool leather flails over Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier jumped slightly and exhaled a sigh. 

“Really,  _ sir _ , that was nothing.”

“That wasn’t a strike, Jaskier.” The older man sounded almost annoyed. Geralt lifted the flogger and brought it down across the bared ass in front of him, cutting Jaskier’s response off and making the younger man moan. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jaskier breathed out, gripping the armrests again. “Again. Please.” Geralt obliged, letting the flogger fall again. Jaskier stiffened then relaxed, exhaling softly, making Geralt smile to himself. 

“Do you enjoy that, Jaskier?” He swung the flogger once more, Jaskier groaning low in his throat as he nodded. 

“Yeah, yes, sir. Yes.” Geralt landed the last two strikes before setting the flogger aside, rubbing Jaskier’s ass gently. Jaskier took a moment, but he finally spoke up, sounding dazed. “I want more of that.”

“You don’t want to try out any more implements?” Geralt teased, his hand continuing to rub away some of the sting.

“No, I want more of the flogger. Please, sir,” Jaskier begged in earnest, squirming slightly to get friction on his aching cock. Geralt pressed his hand firmly against Jaskier’s lower back. 

“Do I need to tie your hips down?” 

Jaskier moaned, hips bucking of their own accord. “No, sir.” 

“Then be a  _ good boy _ and stay still.” And when Jaskier felt the thuddy sting of the flogger again, he cried out, straining against the chains that the cuffs were connected to. Geralt repeated the action until Jaskier’s moans and cries turned into begging.

“Please, Wolf, sir, plea --  _ please, oh fuck --” _

Geralt felt his own cock stir at the musical begging filling his playroom. Jaskier’s sounds were going straight to his cock, something he wasn’t used to with clients. He leaned down, putting his mouth next to Jaskier’s ear. “What are you begging for, Jaskier?”

“Anything! Oh, I’d take  _ anything _ right now, please.” Jaskier was openly humping the bench at this point, breathy gasps passing his cherry-red lips. 

“I don’t fuck my clients,” Geralt started. “But you may get yourself off.” 

And Jaskier groans and whines, tugging at the chain. “I need my hand, please undo the cuff,  _ please, sir. _ ” 

“No,” the older man said simply, straightening up and grabbing the flogger again. “You’ll get off like that or not at all.” He set to work on flogging Jaskier’s ass as the younger man groaned and ground his cock against the hot, slick leather underneath himself. 

It didn’t take Jaskier long to come with a startled cry, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling as Geralt continued to flog him through his orgasm. Geralt stopped and set the flogger back on the cart, walking around and kneeling in front of Jaskier to undo the cuffs gently. 

“Good,” he crooned quietly. “Good boy.” Once the cuffs were undone, Geralt stood and helped Jaskier to his feet, his knees shaky. Geralt grabbed a pack of baby wipes from the lower level of the rolling cart, opening it one-handed before he started to wipe the come off of Jaskier’s stomach. 

Jaskier jumped at his touch, Geralt wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist to keep him upright as the evidence of Jaskier’s orgasm was wiped away. Geralt tossed the wipe on top of the spanking bench to be dealt with later, guiding Jaskier to the couch where he had been spanked for the first time. Geralt sat down and pulled Jaskier on his lap, shushing the smaller man’s soft complaint when his ass touched Geralt’s strong thighs. 

Geralt pulled a blanket off of the arm of the couch, wrapping it around Jaskier’s shoulders and over his lap, basically swaddling the smaller man. Jaskier leaned against the broad chest, still trying to finish catching his breath. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist and held him close, letting him relax into the embrace. 

The two men sat like that until Jaskier’s breathing evened out and his hands stopped shaking, Jaskier pulling back a little to look at Geralt. “Wow.”

Geralt chuckled, a low sound that vibrated deep in his chest. Jaskier suppressed a shiver, pulling the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders. 

“That was amazing, Wolf; I’m pretty sure that got me high.”

“It’s called subspace, that feeling,” Geralt informed him helpfully, rubbing Jaskier’s knee gently.

“Well, it was better than any drug I’ve ever done.” And Geralt chuckled again, Jaskier nearly melting at the sound. 

“So I take it you feel good right now?” Jaskier nodded, meeting Geralt’s gaze. “Good. You can get dressed when you’re ready. We can sit here as long as you’d like.” 

Jaskier melted against his chest, inhaling Geralt’s cologne as deeply as he could. After a moment, Jaskier spoke. “Why wouldn’t you fuck me?”

“I don’t fuck clients. I’m not a prostitute.” Jaskier nodded after a moment, slowly standing up. 

“Well, you’d have a client here if you ever were to turn to it.” Jaskier’s eyes widened after what he had just said registered in his brain. “I should go.” The smaller man crossed the room to his pile of clothes, redressing as quickly as he could. Geralt stood from the couch and walked to him, offering a steady hand when Jaskier nearly fell over trying to yank his pants on. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier said softly, avoiding Geralt’s eyes. Geralt stopped him with a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet Geralt’s own. 

“May I kiss you, Jaskier?” The question was barely more than a rumble in Geralt’s chest, and Jaskier nodded dumbly, finding himself with another pair of lips --  _ Wolf’s  _ lips -- on his. Jaskier kissed him back and the kiss was over just as abruptly as it had begun. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Geralt told him with a barely-there smirk toying at the corner of his mouth, leading Jaskier out and to the front door. Jaskier followed him, puppy-like, as he tugged his jacket on. Geralt opened the front door for him. “Call me for your next session once you’ve recovered from this one.”

Jaskier could only nod, still dazed by their kiss. Geralt hid his smile. “Goodbye, Jaskier.”

“Bye…” Jaskier managed to walk out the door and down the three steps, and to the street before touching his lips lightly with his fingers, a sudden grin breaking out across his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the comments are GIVING ME LIFE please continue to feed me

“Sensation play sounds boring, Wolf, honestly.” Jaskier uncrossed and recrossed his legs, perched on the spanking bench like normal, Wolf leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What do you know about it, Jaskier?”

Jaskier pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing quickly. He read the first result to pop up in the search engine then locked his phone. “Oh.”

“Bring it back up, what did it say?” Geralt wasn’t smug, per se, but he was wearing a smirk at the corner of his lips. 

Jaskier grumbled a little, pulling his phone out. “‘Some sensation play activities can be bondage and sensory deprivation. Sensation play can involve pain, prolonged sensory deprivation, and other elements. Impact play, such as spanking, flogging, and paddling is also considered a form of sensation play.’”

“And I believe you told me in the consultation that you wanted someone to take away a sense and abuse it, am I right?” Jaskier nodded. “It may sound boring, but it’s anything but.”

“Then, if impact play counts, am I finally getting caned today?”

“No, Jaskier.”

“Do you even own a cane?”

Geralt sighed softly. “I own many. That’s not what we’re doing today. When you’re ready, get undressed.”

Jaskier stood, shrugging off his jacket before he pulled his sweater over his head. Geralt had pushed off the wall and walked across the room, to a long black marble countertop. Whatever he was doing was hidden by his body, Jaskier craning his neck to try to see around him. 

“It would be best for you if you were naked by the time I turn around,” Geralt told him, the edge of a threat in his husky tone. Jaskier quickly stripped himself until he was bare, doing his best to resist the urge to cover himself. Geralt was moving things to the tiered rolling cart, turning around with a blindfold and chained cuffs in one big hand, both padded and black. 

Geralt paused in front of Jaskier, honey eyes meeting blue. The taller man offered the blindfold. “Put this on, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier took it and slid it over his head, settling the silk material over his eyes until he couldn’t see anything. Geralt seemed closer when he told Jaskier to hold out his hands. Jaskier did and felt the soft leather of a cuff encircle one wrist, then the other, both buckled firmly. Geralt placed a hand on Jaskier’s lower back, encouraging him to move forward. Jaskier walked forward until Geralt placed a hand on his stomach to stop him. Geralt took hold of the chain between the cuffs and lifted the younger man’s arms by the chain, looping the chain over the hook hanging from the ceiling. Jaskier couldn’t help his shiver. 

“Are you cold?”

Jaskier shook his head. “No… sir.” Geralt skimmed his hand down Jaskier’s side, the smaller man’s breathing picking up slightly.

“Relax for me, Jaskier,” Geralt murmured, bringing one finger under Jaskier’s chin to tilt his face up enough to kiss him, lips soft yet commanding. Jaskier kissed him back eagerly, leaning forward to chase Geralt when the older man pulled back. 

Geralt walked away to go get the rolling cart, bringing it near the edge of the padded mat that Jaskier was standing on. The white-haired man picked up a flogger and approached Jaskier, walking a circle around him. Jaskier squirmed slightly, almost able to feel Geralt’s honey eyes on his naked body. Geralt let the flogger smack against Jaskier’s ass lightly, just enough to feel a slight sting from the cut ends of the leather strands. Jaskier jumped slightly onto his toes. 

Geralt walked in front of Jaskier, steps silent. He stepped into Jaskier’s personal space, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “The fun of this is that you don’t know what I’m going to do to you… or when.” Geralt kissed the hinge of Jaskier’s jaw, dragging his lips along his jawbone to his lips, ghosting a kiss over Jaskier’s eager mouth before stepping away. Jaskier was about to complain, to ask for a real kiss, when the flogger connected with his ass again, harder this time. 

Jaskier moaned softly as Geralt continued to flog him, changing up the strength of each hit, until his pale ass was pinkened and warm. Geralt put the flogger back on the cart, moving to press his body against Jaskier’s front completely, one hand going to his ass and the other cupping his chin, bringing him in for a deep kiss. 

The resulting whine in Jaskier’s throat was music to Geralt’s ears. The taller man slid his tongue across Jaskier’s bottom lip once before pulling back and breaking their full-body contact. Jaskier sighed softly, head tilted up as if he could see Geralt. 

“Please.” 

Geralt walked around Jaskier and ran his rough fingertips over the reddened cheeks, humming in appreciation. “You give in to color nicely.” And then that voice was suddenly much  _ much  _ closer, right in Jaskier’s ear again. “’Please’  _ what _ , Jaskier?” 

“I want another kiss, please,  _ sir,”  _ the emphasis that was usually bratty was sincere this time, Jaskier pressing himself backward in hopes he could be in contact with Geralt again. 

Geralt avoided him bodily, watching Jaskier for two minutes silently. Jaskier huffed softly after 30 seconds of inactivity, started squirming at 1 minute and 15 seconds by the older man’s count, and whispered a soft whimper of ‘ _ Wolf’ _ at 2 minutes. 

Silently, Geralt walked back to Jaskier’s front, once again invading his personal space and taking his red lips in a gentle kiss. Jaskier ached to bring his arms down and around Geralt’s neck, to be able to hold onto him tightly and keep him close for as long as he pleased. 

Geralt pulled back from the kiss but kept their bodies pressed together, Jaskier’s cock jumping as Geralt slid his clothed thigh between Jaskier’s naked ones. “Oh, Wolf,” Jaskier sighed softly, near reverently as his head swam with all of the sensations. Geralt let his hands roam over Jaskier’s ass, pinching a cheek and making his hips buck up against Geralt’s strong thigh. 

“Sir, please.” 

“I gave you another kiss, Jaskier. What else do you want?” Geralt teased softly, resting both hands on Jaskier’s hips. 

“I want.. to come.” 

“Not today.”

Jaskier groaned. “Do you mean 'not right now’?” 

“I don’t.” Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hips before letting go, skimming his hands up to Jaskier’s hairy chest. He plucked one nipple lightly, then the other, loving the way Jaskier squirmed. “You’re not coming here. And if you’re a  _ good boy _ , you won’t touch yourself once you leave here. Not today,” he repeated, dropping into a murmur as he admired Jaskier’s pretty, red pout. 

“Have I been bad?” 

“Not particularly,” Geralt told him. Jaskier resisted the urge to whine, but just barely. 

“Then why not?” 

“Because, Jaskier, you’ll feel incredible when you finally do, when you get that sweet release tomorrow. Because I’m telling you to hold off, and you want to be a  _ good boy _ and do that for me.” Jaskier nodded along, yanking against the cuffs as he tried to wrap his arms around Wolf’s neck. 

“I’m going to take you down now. I’m going to keep the blindfold on you for a bit, Jaskier.” Again, Jaskier nodded, whining softly when Geralt pulled away. Geralt guided Jaskier to lift up as he lifted the chain off the hook, slowly bringing Jaskier’s arms down. 

Geralt unbuckled the cuffs and tossed them onto the rolling cart before gently rubbing the pale skin of Jaskier’s wrists. He led Jaskier over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around the smaller man before sitting and pulling him onto his lap. Jaskier leaned into Geralt’s chest, letting Geralt slide a hand under the blanket and rub at his chest gently. 

Time passed quietly between the two men, the only sound being their synchronized breathing. Geralt continued to run his fingers over Jaskier’s hairy chest, scratching through it and occasionally catching a nipple. Jaskier started to roll his hips against Geralt’s thighs, his slow breathing purposeful now. 

And when Jaskier felt a thick, hard line start to grow underneath him, he couldn’t help his moan. Geralt pinched Jaskier’s nipple sharply, leaning forward to growl in his ear. “You’re being a brat, Jaskier.” 

The sound of his own name on Geralt’s lips made Jaskier’s cock jump in interest, his hips shoving back against Geralt’s erection. The fact that Jaskier couldn’t see was amplifying every touch and sound, his body hyper-sensitive. Geralt pinched his other nipple and Jaskier gasped this time, head falling back on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“H-how so?  _ Sir _ ,” Jaskier teased him with the title, the reverency from earlier gone. 

“You  _ know _ I’m not going to fuck you,” Geralt leaned forward and nipped at Jaskier’s ear. “You’re just teasing yourself, Jaskier.”

Jaskier whined, rolling his hips again. Geralt’s hand moved to hold his hip, the other hand still teasing his chest. 

“Calm down, Jaskier. Be a good boy, for me,” Geralt murmured, releasing Jaskier’s hip to skim fingers over his blanket-covered cock. 

“You… you’re making it difficult, Wolf. With the touches, and your voice in my ear, and your very obviously huge cock pressing against my ass. You’re teasing  _ me _ , too.” Geralt hummed softly, leaning back against the cushions of the couch while withdrawing his hands from Jaskier’s body. Jaskier swallowed hard. 

“And what about your dick?” Jaskier questioned. “If you need help taking care of that, I’ve got two hands and a mouth and quite a lovely bottom, if I can say so myself.” 

Geralt chuckled. “You can sit next to me if it bothers you.” 

Jaskier shook his head. “I’m happy on your lap.” 

Geralt slipped his fingers under the strap of the blindfold. “Keep your eyes closed, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier did, leaning back against Geralt’s front, head resting on his shoulder. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist, holding the other man. Jaskier focused on his breathing and willing his cock to soften, eventually sighing under his breath. 

“You can open your eyes now, Jaskier,” Geralt told him, releasing the smaller man’s middle. Jaskier opened his eyes, squinting for a moment before turning to face Geralt. The brunet leaned in and kissed Geralt’s soft lips, wrapping an arm around his neck to keep the kiss long. Geralt pulled back eventually, leaning their foreheads together. “How do you feel?”

“My body is thrumming, though frustrated. You really want me to wait until tomorrow to get off?” Geralt nodded. 

“Of course, it’s up to you if you actually do it or not. I’m not your dominant.”

Jaskier sighed and pulled away, standing up. “You know I will.” Geralt stood up too, Jaskier’s eyes going to his groin. “You’re still hard, Wolf. Let me handle that for you?”

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “No. Go get dressed, Jaskier. I’ll walk you out when you’re done.” Jaskier nodded and walked to his pile of clothes, slowly pulling them on. Geralt waited for him by the door, watching Jaskier with hungry eyes. When Jaskier was finished getting dressed, he walked to Geralt and followed the older man to the front door, stopping there.

Geralt regarded Jaskier for a moment, leaning in to brush a soft kiss to his lips. “You can call me Geralt.”

“Geralt?” Jaskier questioned, blue eyes meeting honey. 

“It’s my name.”

“Oh. I thought Wolf was just a last name or something.”

Geralt chuckled, reaching up to cup Jaskier’s face briefly. “No. But you can call me Geralt.”

“Okay… Geralt.” Jaskier grinned. 

Geralt leaned down and kissed the shorter man’s red lips before opening the door. “Have a nice night, Jaskier.”

“Same to you, Geralt.” The door was closed and Geralt leaned against it, huffing an annoyed breath as he pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants and thought of Jaskier. Outside the door, Jaskier was touching his lips and thinking about Geralt as he began his walk home. 


	4. Chapter 4

With another great session in the books, Jaskier and Geralt stood at the front door, facing each other. Geralt stepped closer to Jaskier, the shorter man having to tilt up slightly to look Geralt in his honey eyes. “I don’t,” he started, considering his next words carefully. “Kiss… my clients.” 

Jaskier cocked his head a little in question. “Okay,” he trailed off, confusion starting to cross his features. 

“What I mean is… fuck,” Geralt grumbled, eyebrows knitting together. Jaskier stayed silent, waiting for Geralt to continue. Geralt finally spoke. “I like you.” It was said plainly and matter-of-fact.

A confused smile danced on Jaskier’s red lips, his head tilting a little more. “I like you too.” He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Geralt looked away for a moment, humming in his chest. “What I’m trying to do is… I like you a lot.” Geralt struggled for the right words, something that was confusing and unusual for the man

Grinning brightly now, Jaskier took a half-step closer to Geralt. “Are you trying to ask me out?” Jaskier bit his lip and rolled it between his teeth, fighting his smile unsuccessfully. 

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered before connecting their eyes, honey meeting blue. “Yes. I am.”

Jaskier surged forward, throwing his arms around Geralt’s neck. He stood on his toes and pulled Geralt down for a kiss, tangling long fingers into white hair. They broke apart after a moment, Jaskier beaming at the older man. “Finally,” he teased, pulling his hand free from Geralt’s hair and pushing the loose strands out of his face before pressing their foreheads together.

Geralt rested one hand on Jaskier’s lower back and the other on his hip, keeping him pressed close. “This means that you can no longer book appointments with me,” Geralt told the shorter man, catching his surprised blue eyes. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t date my clients. It’s unethical.”

Jaskier pouted for a moment but nodded. “That’s fine, Geralt. I’d rather this,” Jaskier grabbed onto Geralt’s hip and squeezed as he spoke. Geralt smiled, sliding his hand up from Jaskier’s lower back and into his short hair, gripping it and tilting Jaskier’s head back to kiss him, pleased with Jaskier’s answer. 

“Good. I’ll call you tonight.” Geralt released his grip on Jaskier’s hair and opened the door for the younger man. Jaskier stepped out and walked down the steps to the street. He waited until he heard the door close before he grinned, touching his heart to feel its racing beat. 

\----------

The date was going well. 

Geralt had picked Jaskier up at his apartment and had taken them to a bar. They got their drinks and claimed a pool table. 

“Of course you’re good at this,” Jaskier complained teasingly, sitting on the edge of the pool table while Geralt lined up what was sure to be another perfect shot. Geralt chuckled. 

“ _ You _ challenged  _ me _ ,” Geralt reminded him, sinking another ball. 

Jaskier took a sip of his daiquiri, watching Geralt move around the table. “I thought I could hustle you. I’m not  _ bad _ at pool. I was hoping  _ you _ would be.” 

Geralt paused as he started to pass Jaskier, taking his drink from his hand. Geralt took a sip and made a face, handing it back. “Too sweet.” 

“Where’s your beer? Let me try it.” 

Geralt reached over the table and grabbed his beer, offering it to Jaskier. Jaskier took a sip and made a similar face. “Way too bitter for me.” 

Geralt took a drink of his beer and set it back down on the edge of the pool table. Jaskier did the same to his drink. Geralt went back to lining up a shot, finally missing one. Jaskier clapped. “Finally, my turn.” 

Jaskier grabbed his stick and assessed the table, humming. He positioned himself so he was bent over the table, ass sticking out. He missed the shot but it was worth it to catch Geralt’s appraising eyes on his ass. “Line up another shot,” Geralt told him. 

Jaskier straightened up and moved to the other side of the table, preparing to take another shot. Geralt came up behind him, molding his body over Jaskier’s, gently moving Jaskier’s hands on the stick. “Hold it like this,” Geralt murmured in his ear, guiding his aim. “Pull back and hit.” 

Jaskier obeyed and actually made the shot, pressing his ass back against Geralt’s groin after. Geralt hummed in his chest, pulling away slowly. 

“Watch yourself, Jaskier,” Geralt murmured, the sharp edge of a threat lining his tone. Jaskier couldn’t help his grin. 

“No idea what you mean.” 

—— 

Geralt held Jaskier’s hand as he walked him to his apartment, Jaskier leading the way. The date had been amazing. Geralt had beaten him at three rounds of pool, but Jaskier didn’t mind. He appreciated watching Geralt bend over the table to get the right angle. He had enjoyed doing the same himself, showing himself off to Geralt. 

Jaskier stopped at his door, turning to face Geralt. “This is me. You wanna come in?” 

Geralt’s eyes flickered down to his lips before he leaned in and kissed Jaskier. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, holding him close while parting his lips for Geralt’s tongue when it moved across his bottom lip. 

Geralt turned them and pressed Jaskier against the door, gripping Jaskier’s hips with both hands. Jaskier pressed forward against Geralt, grinding against him once. Geralt pulled back, looking into Jaskier’s eyes. 

“You should… you should come in,” Jaskier tried to keep his tone normal, but the desire bled through anyway. Geralt nodded, backing away from Jaskier so that he could open the door. Jaskier fumbled with his keys before getting the door unlocked, leading Geralt inside. He flipped the light on and locked the door behind Geralt before the older man grabbed him by his waist and bent over, tossing Jaskier over his shoulder. 

Jaskier yelped, gripping the back of Geralt’s shirt. Geralt walked through the living room, to what he assumed was the door to Jaskier’s room. He opened it and went inside, tossing Jaskier onto the bed. Jaskier landed with a huff, eyes wide and pupils blown. Geralt crawled over him, getting between his legs. 

Geralt started working on his jeans, popping the button and getting the zipper down before pulling them down his legs. Jaskier helped as much as he could, lifting his hips. Geralt tugged his own shirt off, tossing it behind him. He leaned in to kiss Jaskier’s red lips, sliding his hands up Jaskier’s shirt. 

Jaskier groaned when Geralt pinched his nipple, biting at Geralt’s bottom lip. Geralt pulled back enough to remove Jaskier’s shirt, tossing it into the growing pile of clothes. Geralt finished the job by tugging Jaskier’s boxers off, leaning over the younger man to kiss him again 

Jaskier felt exposed, being completely naked underneath Geralt, but he didn’t mind it. Geralt started to trail kisses down his neck, ghosting over his hairy chest and nipples, following the trail of hair down to his cock. Jaskier groaned when Geralt gave the head a soft kiss, Geralt looking up at him with mirthful eyes. 

“Please,” Jaskier exhaled out softly, gripping the pillow behind his head. He wasn’t sure if Geralt would allow him to tangle his hands in his hair during a blowjob, the pillow was a safer bet. 

Geralt took the head in his mouth, flicking his tongue over Jaskier’s slick slit, groaning at the taste of precome. Jaskier’s thighs tensed, trying to hold himself still. 

Geralt sucked on the head for a moment before pulling back. “You can touch, Jaskier. You can react.” 

Jaskier melted into the mattress, reaching down to run his fingers through Geralt’s soft hair, pulling it free from the half ponytail it was in. “Geralt…” Jaskier trailed off, looking down his body at the older man. 

“What do you want, pet?” Geralt asked quietly, stroking Jaskier’s cock a few times while he waited for Jaskier to answer. 

“I want your mouth. I want your cock,  _ god, _ I want you to fuck me, please.” 

Geralt leaned down and sucked the head of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth again, slowly stroking the shaft in a tight grip. Geralt took more of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, going down until his nose was pressed into the thatch of hair above Jaskier’s dick. He pulled off with a loud pop, stroking Jaskier with the saliva he had left there. 

Jaskier groaned, making a fist in Geralt’s hair and pulling. Geralt growled lowly, looking up at Jaskier. “I said you could touch, not pull.” 

Jaskier grinned breathlessly, pulling again lightly.

“You don’t want to be a brat when I’ve got your cock in my hand, Jaskier,” Geralt warned, teasing the crown with his thumb. 

Jaskier squirmed a little bit but tugged on Geralt’s hair again, still soft enough to not hurt. Geralt released his cock and rolled him over easily, Jaskier’s hand falling out of his hair. He smacked his hand down a few times over Jaskier’s ass before rolling Jaskier back over on his back. He took Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head at an even pace, tongue working on the underside. 

Jaskier gasped and moaned, reaching down to grab Geralt’s hair again. He rode out the sensation of Geralt’s mouth on his dick, hips rocking up slightly at every pass. He tugged on Geralt’s hair one more time with a cocky grin, waiting to see what Geralt would do. 

“Alright, Jaskier, you seem insistent on wanting to get your ass spanked. Get up,” Geralt demanded, sitting back. Jaskier stood up next to the bed, waiting for Geralt’s next command eagerly. 

Geralt sat against the headboard, legs spread. “Straddle my lap facing away from me.” Jaskier slowly obeyed, Geralt rubbing his back gently. “Good. Lean forward, chest on the bed, face forward. Give me your ass.” 

Jaskier leaned forward and pressed his chest to the sheets, shifting his hips to offer his ass up for Geralt’s amusement. He felt exposed like this, legs spread apart, ass on display, his  _ hole _ on display, but he knew Geralt wouldn’t abuse this, wouldn’t humiliate him unless he asked for it. Jaskier knew it was safe to trust Geralt like this. 

Geralt palmed his ass gently, gripping both cheeks to spread him apart further. Geralt groaned, brushing his thumb over Jaskier’s tight hole. “Look at you, Jaskier. So beautiful like this.”

Jaskier felt a blush creep up his neck, glad he couldn’t see Geralt like this. Geralt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, a sharp smack in the same spot following quickly. Jaskier jumped and moaned, pressing his ass back for more. 

Geralt swatted him again, still just as sharp, but his soft lips soothe away the sting with a gentle kiss. Jaskier couldn’t help but shiver. The pattern of swat-kiss continued until Jaskier was squirming. 

There was a long pause before Geralt acted again, this time the strike landing on his exposed hole. Jaskier cried out quietly, twitching, the cry turning into a drawn-out moan when Geralt leaned in and pressed a kiss to his hole. 

“You like that, Jaskier?” Geralt murmured, running the pad of his thumb in a soft circle around his hole. Jaskier nodded, spreading his legs more. “You want it again?” Another nod. “Then ask me.” 

Jaskier whined softly, hips shifting. “Do it again?” 

Geralt tutted, pulling his thumb away. “That’s nowhere near good enough.” 

Jaskier huffed. “Please do it again?” 

“Try harder.”

Jaskier couldn’t help his whine, shoving his ass back against Geralt’s hand. “Please. Please spank me.” 

Geralt hummed in contemplation. “Spank you where? Here?” He slapped the globe of one cheek, groping the flesh openly after. Jaskier gasped, shaking his head. 

“On my— on my hole,” he whispered, shoving his face into the sheets. 

“Oh,” Geralt said as if he was actually just realizing it, popping his thumb into his mouth quickly. “You want it here.” He pressed his now-wet thumb against Jaskier’s exposed hole, the tip sinking in slightly. Jaskier writhed, cock twitching almost violently. 

“Yes, yes!” Geralt’s hand was removed from him and Jaskier braced for the swat, Geralt waiting until he relaxed to bring his hand down. Jaskier yelped, waiting for the kiss. Geralt didn’t disappoint, pressing his lips against Jaskier’s hole softly. His tongue flicked over the tight muscle, searing hot and slick. Jaskier grasped the sheets in twin fists, going taut. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

Geralt pointed his tongue and pressed in inside as much as he could, Jaskier groaning low in his chest. “Fuck, Geralt, fuck!” 

Geralt pulled back and aims another strike at his now slick hole, grinning to himself at Jaskier’s depraved gasp. “That’s a good boy. Taking everything I give you.” Geralt pressed a chaste kiss against the reddening pucker before pulling back and slapping Jaskier’s ass sharply. “Now, let’s deal with the bratting.” 

Jaskier shifted eagerly, arching his back a little more. Geralt pinched the fat of his ass sharply, humming. “Do you deserve to get fucked tonight? After being a brat for me?” 

“Please! Oh,  _ please _ fuck me, Geralt,” Jaskier begged, rolling his hips. Geralt spat on Jaskier’s hole suddenly, drawing tight circles through the spit around his rim. 

“Why should I when you’ve been a brat?” 

“I’m— I’m always a brat, you’ll never get to fuck me if you wait on me to not be a brat,” Jaskier whined, pressing back against Geralt’s finger. 

Geralt sank one finger in slowly, watching Jaskier stretch around it. He slapped his other hand down on Jaskier’s ass, gripping it roughly after. “You’re right.” 

Jaskier clenched around the single digit, whimpering. “Please, please, please,” he chanted. Geralt withdrew the finger and leaned forward, licking a long stripe from the back of his balls to his tailbone. Jaskier shuddered almost violently. 

Geralt pulled back and patted Jaskier’s ass. “Where is your lube?” 

Jaskier grinned, looking back at Geralt. “Bedside table, top drawer.” 

“Thank you. Turn around, I didn’t say you could look at me yet.” 

Jaskier turned back around as Geralt reached over to the set of drawers next to the bed. He found a strip of condoms and a nearly empty bottle of lube in the top drawer, popping the top and drizzling a line over Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier jumped at the cold lube making contact with his hot skin. 

Geralt slid his fingers through the mess of lube before pressing one inside slowly. Jaskier clamped down around it, breathing picking up. Geralt withdrew it and added another finger, still slow and gentle on the next inward push. 

“Good boy. Relax for me,” Geralt nearly cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to the warm, pink skin. Jaskier arched his back a little more, gasping when Geralt went deep and  _ twisted.  _ “You’re so beautiful, Jaskier. You make the prettiest noises.” Geralt withdrew his fingers and added more of the cool lube into the mess. 

Jaskier twitched at the temperature change, stealing a backward glance at Geralt though he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He caught Geralt looking down at his ass, looking like he was almost in awe of Jaskier. The next expression Geralt wore was one of annoyance, aimed at him. 

“Turn around or I’ll have to belt you instead of fuck you.” 

Jaskier moaned, turning around to face forward again. “Yes,  _ sir. _ ” 

Geralt slid three fingers in Jaskier’s hole once he turned around, spreading them apart to watch Jaskier stretch around him. He twisted his fingers sharply, seeking out Jaskier’s prostate with a well-aimed prod. Jaskier’s hole fluttered around his fingers, almost as if to draw him in deeper. Geralt thrust his fingers a few more times against Jaskier’s prostate before withdrawing. 

“Get up, Jaskier.” Geralt moved out from under Jaskier once he could, standing to take the rest of his clothes off. Jaskier knelt on the bed, looking down at the sheets. Geralt grinned to himself, schooling his face before tilting Jaskier’s face up so their eyes could meet. Geralt leaned down and kissed Jaskier softly, a short, sweet caress of lips. 

Geralt pulled back and finished taking his underwear off, gripping himself in a tight fist. Jaskier reached out to touch, the pads of his fingers skirting over the head of Geralt’s cock. Geralt stepped closer sliding his other hand into Jaskier’s hair. He guided Jaskier down to his cock, releasing himself and groaning when Jaskier’s hot mouth surrounded him. 

Jaskier bobbed his head slowly, savoring each action. He licked at the tip lovingly, moaning at the taste of precome there. Geralt looked down to watch Jaskier work, gently guiding Jaskier up and down with the hand in his hair. “Good boy, Jaskier. How deep can you take me, hmm?” 

Jaskier looked up with shining blue eyes, determined. He slowly took Geralt deeper in his mouth, keeping their eyes connected until he gagged himself, pulling back with a pant. Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair gently. “Good… can you do it again? Deeper?” Geralt encouraged gently. 

Jaskier nodded, taking Geralt into his mouth again, pushing his mouth down on the huge, thick cock slowly. He gagged again and paused, taking a deep breath through his nose and going further. Geralt groaned, holding Jaskier down with a gentle hand. He released his hold after a few seconds, watching Jaskier pop off his cock and gasp, red lips slick and shiny. 

Geralt leaned down and took those cherry lips in a kiss, cupping his cheek. They broke apart, Geralt pressing their foreheads together. “Good boy,” he praised quietly, petting Jaskier’s cheek. 

Jaskier grinned, leaning back. “Will you  _ please _ fuck me now? With this frankly massively impressive cock” 

“Get on your back, middle of the bed, legs open.” Geralt waited for Jaskier to obey before kneeling on the bed, crawling between Jaskier’s spread legs. Geralt looked down at Jaskier, soaking in the sight of the younger man spread out just for him. Jaskier’s hard cock rested against his stomach, red and leaking at the tip. “Mmm, Jaskier,” he rasped. “You look incredible like this.” Geralt grabbed the condom he had found and gave the date a quick glance, relieved to find it still good. He tore it open and rolled it on before grabbing the bottle of lube to slick his cock up. 

Jaskier started squirming in anticipation, one hand going to his own nipple to pinch and roll the red bud between nimble fingers. Geralt stroked himself a few times, spreading the lube over his cock. He lined his cock up with Jaskier’s hole, pulling his legs to rest on his shoulders, leaning forward to bend Jaskier in half. Geralt pressed in slowly, watching Jaskier’s face and reactions. 

Jaskier’s eyes widened as he felt the head pop past the ring of muscle, gasping softly. “Fuck, Geralt. You’re so  _ big _ ,” Jaskier moaned out. Geralt pressed forward, slowly sliding deeper inside Jaskier. Geralt paused and Jaskier relaxed a little, arms coming up to wrap around Geralt’s neck. “Good boy, do you want it all?” 

Jaskier looked surprised. “Wait, that's not all?” 

Geralt gave a small chuckle, pulling his hips back and thrusting a little. Jaskier moaned softly. ”No, Jaskier. There's more of me to take, do you want it?” 

Jaskier nodded, pulling Geralt in for a kiss. Geralt pressed forward until his thighs pressed against Jaskier’s ass, Jaskier panting softly again his lips when he finally bottomed out. “Fuck,” he muttered, spasming around Geralt’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Geralt rolled his hips in slow circles, barely thrusting in and out of Jaskier’s clenching ass. Jaskier made soft little noises at the gentle treatment, whimpering when Geralt took Jaskier’s cock in his hand and started stroking. Jaskier groaned, hips starting to buck into Geralt’s tight fist in time with Geralt’s thrusting hips. Geralt’s thrusts started getting longer and faster, Geralt’s hips slapping against Jaskier’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Geralt ground out, reaching up to grab Jaskier’s chin and make him look at him, Jaskier having turned his face to the side with his eyes closed and mouth open. Honey eyes met blue, Jaskier clenching down hard around Geralt’s cock as he groaned. 

“When you come, I want you to look at me. If you close your eyes, I’ll stop. Understand?”

“Yes! Yes, sir, fuck, you’re so  _ big _ , so damn  _ deep _ , I feel you in my ribs, fuck,” Jaskier babbled, eyes going out of focus for a moment. Geralt hooked his hands behind Jaskier’s knees and spread his legs further apart, holding him open as he started to pound into Jaskier. 

Jaskier gripped the sheets, soft little  _ uh uh uhs  _ escaping his throat with each deep thrust. Geralt grunted, taking Jaskier’s cock in hand. He stroked Jaskier in time with his thrusts, angling his hips to batter Jaskier’s prostate with each inward motion. Jaskier tensed around him, thighs shaking. 

“Geralt, Geralt, I’m close, I’m so close, I—“ Jaskier cut himself off with a gasp, staring up at Geralt like he had been told to, coming in white strands over Geralt’s fist. Geralt held his eyes as he continued to thrust his cock inside Jaskier’s tight  _ pulsing _ heat, fucking him through the orgasm. 

“Geralt, yes, I want to feel you come,” Jaskier moaned, gripping into Geralt like he was the only thing tethering Jaskier to the real world. 

At the moment, he was. 

Geralt’s thrusts became focused, harder and faster until he came, watching Jaskier’s face as he did. Jaskier pulled him in for a messy kiss, tongues sliding together in a tangle of spit and desperation. 

Geralt pressed their foreheads together for a minute, catching his breath before he pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it in the trash can Jaskier had near his bed. Geralt laid next to Jaskier on his side, petting Jaskier’s hairy chest fondly. “You’re breathtaking when you come,” Geralt murmured. 

Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up, reaching up to hold Geralt’s hand on his chest. Geralt gave a small, fond smile. 

“You can stay the night,” Jaskier offered, hopeful. 

Geralt chuckled softly. “You say that but you won’t appreciate when I’m awake at dawn to go work out.” 

Jaskier pouted a little, squeezing Geralt’s hand. “I won’t mind.” 

Geralt brought his hand to his lips, kissing his fingers. “Another time, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier pouted a little more but nodded, getting up to pull his underwear on. Geralt rolled off the bed and got dressed, pulling Jaskier close. Geralt gripped one hip and let his other hand skirt up Jaskier’s side, ghosting over his ribs. Jaskier reached up and ran his hand around to the back of Geralt’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. 

When they parted, Jaskier smiled, Geralt taking his hand and leading him to the front door. He paused for another kiss there before unlocking the door. 

“Thanks for a great night, Geralt.” 

Geralt smiled, opening the door. “Get some rest, Jaskier. I’ll call you in the morning.” Jaskier stole one more kiss before Geralt walked out, grinning. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying at the response to this! Everyone's comments are making me melt and fueling me on to write more of this. I've already got up to chapter 11. What do y’all want to see me write??

A few weeks passed. Geralt and Jaskier went on many dates, bonding and having the most incredible sex Jaskier had ever had in his  _ life.  _ They spent mornings together after Geralt’s run, having coffee or breakfast. Jaskier had tried to join Geralt on a run one morning, but the run was cut short because Jaskier showed up in Converse.  _ “What?” He’d said. “These are my sneakers.” _

They went to dinners together, met up for short lunches (and a quickie or two), and spent nights watching movies and eating junk. They got to know each other, Geralt learning that Jaskier’s parents were dead and had left him a large nest egg, so he used that for survival purposes and did performances for spending money. Jaskier learned that Geralt was adopted, his father Vesemir adopting three boys in total. They bonded over both being in therapy and working on themselves.

A month after their first date, to the day, Geralt invited Jaskier over to his apartment for dinner. He cooked for the two of them instead of ordering in like normal. They had finished dessert and were cuddling on the couch, Jaskier’s legs stretched out over Geralt’s thighs and his head tucked under Geralt’s chin, Geralt resting one broad hand on his thigh, his other arm thrown across the back of the couch. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt murmured. 

“Yes, love?”

“I want you. To be my partner,” he clarified after a silent moment. 

Jaskier straightened up, blinking at Geralt once before grinning. “Really?” 

Geralt nodded. 

Jaskier leaned in and kissed him, tasting like ice cream, wine, and destiny. 

——

Life with Geralt Rivia as a boyfriend was something Jaskier could see himself getting used to. Geralt was a sweet partner, albeit a little gruff, but he melted when they were alone. 

The sex was fantastic every time, Geralt making sure that Jaskier’s needs were satisfied. But they hadn’t done a scene in nearly two months, and Jaskier was starting to feel the itch. He’d tried just being a brat sometimes, a teasing bite at Geralt’s fingers or shoulder, a grope in passing during a date out, sometimes a cheeky comment. But Geralt never took him over his knee, or even threatened to. Sure, Geralt smacked his ass during sex, gave him a passing swat once or twice, but had yet to  _ spank _ him since they started dating. 

Jaskier was beginning to wonder if that wasn’t his thing, giving someone a spanking. It would make sense because their scenes before had been all about Jaskier and his desires. Maybe Geralt wasn’t all that kinky in his personal life, maybe he was an actor. 

After a night in at Jaskier’s apartment where Jaskier had been incredibly bratty, Geralt had taken Jaskier to his bed and fucked him breathless, and for the first time in their relationship  _ didn’t _ make sure that Jaskier came. Geralt had batted Jaskier’s hand away from his cock, moving to settle beside Jaskier and catch his breath. Jaskier waited a long moment before whining and reaching for his cock again. 

Geralt caught his hand again, holding it to his chest. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier complained, trying to wiggle his hand free of Geralt’s firm but gentle grip. 

“No.”

“Wha— why?” 

“Because you were a brat to me tonight. Very bratty boys don’t get to come.” 

“You noticed?” 

“Yes, your bratty actions were directed  _ at _ me. I’ve noticed before tonight, too, but I felt like you might have been teasing. I realized you were just bratting me when you asked ‘What are you going to do, punish me?’ a few days ago.” 

Jaskier grinned sheepishly, cock all but forgotten in favor of looking at Geralt with a blush. 

“I was wondering when something like this would come up,” Geralt said, bringing Jaskier’s hand to his lips to press a kiss against his fingers. 

“Something like what?” 

“Something about domination, the kinkier side of things beyond the sex.” 

Jaskier rolled over and settled himself on Geralt’s chest, throwing one leg over Geralt’s thigh. He moaned softly when his still hard dick butted against Geralt’s hip, but did his best to ignore it. Geralt had said bratty boys didn’t get to come, and he  _ had _ been a  _ bratty boy _ . 

Jaskier rested his cheek against Geralt’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. “I’d like to do kinky things.” 

Geralt chuckled quietly, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. “Then we need to have a conversation about it.” 

“Is now a good time?” Jaskier asked, petting his hand up and down Geralt’s chest. 

“Are you wanting kinkier sex or are you wanting me to be your dominant?”

“There’s a difference?”

Geralt chuckled again, petting his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. “Yes, Buttercup. We can just have kinky sex; I can pull out my toys and I can dominate you only in the bedroom during sex.”

“Only in the bedroom, as opposed to?”

“Only in private, anywhere where it’s just the two of us. Where I would expect you to follow some rules and obey me, after negotiations. Or,” he began, pausing to think of his next words. “We can extend it to everywhere. There would be more rules in place, and I would take a very vested interest in your wellbeing. Not that I don’t have a vested interest now.” Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand fondly. 

“What would that look like? Being your submissive everywhere?” Jaskier nearly whispered, almost in awe of the idea. 

Geralt hummed quietly, taking a moment to think again. “I would have rules I expect you to follow as my submissive.”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt. “What kind of rules?”

“I would expect you to not put yourself in any type of danger. Another rule would be that you  _ must _ use your safeword, and you can use it in any situation. You can be a brat, but I would expect you to obey me, using your safeword if you feel uncomfortable about a situation. For example, a punishment. If you really don’t think you deserve it, I would expect you to say your yellow to have us sit and have a conversation about the situation. I would expect you to keep yourself healthy. I don’t share my subs. If you’re mine, you’re mine. I can’t stress enough about using your safeword. I would have to punish you if I ever found out you didn’t use your safeword if you wanted to. My biggest rule is to be open and honest with me.”

Jaskier was quiet for a very long moment, absorbing everything. 

Geralt, for once, couldn’t stand the silence. He shifted slightly while waiting for Jaskier to respond. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said, nodding his head. He met Geralt’s gold eyes. “I think I’d like to try it.”

Geralt relaxed a little, bringing Jaskier’s fingers to his lips. “Then we can negotiate in the morning.”

Jaskier turned and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s chest, smiling. 

“Okay.” Jaskier waited a moment before speaking again, tentatively, “so then… could I come tonight?”

Geralt huffed in amusement. “Not a chance, songbird.”

\------------------

The morning came and the pair sat on the patio of Jaskier’s apartment, sipping Jaskier’s favorite expensive local coffee. Geralt had already had his morning run and a shower, Jaskier making himself come while he was gone. Now, they held hands over the small table between the two chairs on the patio, a comfortable silence between them as they looked out at the street and watched people commute. 

“Can we start negotiating?” Jaskier asked, squeezing Geralt’s hand. 

“We can, Buttercup. I’d like to start by saying the negotiations are very constant conversations. We’ll start with limits. I’ll start with mine. I won’t do scat play, or anything with needles or bullwhips. I won’t do asphyxiation but I will do light breath play, and I won’t do anything with cutting, but I do enjoy knife play. How do you feel about knife play?”

“That would be just… playing with a knife?” Jaskier questioned.

Geralt nodded, looking over at Jaskier before sipping his coffee and setting it down. “It’s the threat of it that people enjoy, not the actual slicing of skin.”

“I wouldn’t mind trying that,” Jaskier almost whispered, a blush creeping on his face. Geralt gave him a fond smile.

“We can try that one day. I’ve got some basic things I need to know if you’re okay with doing, because these things are on my must-have list for being my submissive.” Jaskier nodded. “We haven’t done anything with penetrative toys, are you okay with being penetrated by toys?”

“Yes.” 

“Receiving marks, such as bruises.” Jaskier nodded again. “Chastity play and orgasm control. I know we’ve done some orgasm denial before, but for this, I would sometimes put your cock in a cage and leave it on for a few days. I enjoy the control and the act of my submissive giving me their most intimate part for my control.”

Jaskier hesitated. “But I could say my safeword if I don’t like it?”

Geralt nodded firmly. “I would expect that of you.”

“Then… yes.”

Geralt smiled, kissing Jaskier’s hand. “Regarding orgasm control, as your dominant, I would expect you to give up the control of your orgasms. They would become mine to give to you when I want. You would have to ask if you could come whenever you want an orgasm, in any situation, whether it be during masturbation or sex, unless I give it to you prior.”

“I couldn’t touch my cock?”

“You can touch all you want, but if you want to orgasm, you would need to ask permission. I won’t always give it, so it would be wise to not wait until you’re in the middle of masturbating to ask for permission. I wouldn’t make you endure weeks-long bouts of denial, though. The longest I’ve made a sub wait is 10 days.”

Jaskier thought about that one for a while, taking a small sip of his coffee. “I think I would like to let you control that aspect. I know you wouldn’t be too cruel about it.”

“I also enjoy doing fear play scenes. We wouldn’t do this for a while, but in the past, I’ve enjoyed orchestrating a planned kidnapping of my submissive.” 

Jaskier bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. “I don’t know about kidnapping… but it does sound kind of hot.” 

“It takes a lot of negotiation and we can touch on a kidnapping later. Another form of fear play I enjoy is knife play. The fear in my submissive’s eyes while I drag a knife along their skin… it’s delicious. The trust my sub has for me to do such a thing… addictive.” 

Jaskier shivered in his seat, nodding along minutely. “Yes…” 

Geralt smiled, squeezing Jaskier’s hand. “Voyeurism and exhibitionism come with the territory of accompanying me to the local dungeons. I sometimes enjoy doing scenes at the dungeons, and I sometimes just go to watch.” 

Jaskier grinned. “I’d love to go to a public dungeon.” 

Geralt grinned back at him. “Then I’ll take you soon.” 

Jaskier stood up, tugging on Geralt’s hand. “Let’s move inside?” Geralt stood and followed Jaskier inside to the couch. Jaskier sat down and leaned against Geralt once the bigger man sat down. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s middle. 

“Let’s talk about your limits. What are some things you won’t do?”

Jaskier snuggled harder against Geralt, thinking. “Well… I don’t want anything to do with blood. I would retain my freedoms.”

Geralt smiled. “Of course, I don’t  _ own _ you like you’re an object. I own what I’m freely given by you.” 

Jaskier nodded. “I like that. You said you don’t share… Does that leave threesomes and such out of the mix?” 

Geralt hummed in consideration. “I don’t share my submissive with other dominants. I would never loan you out. If you find someone you want to have a threesome with, come talk to me and we can discuss it. It’s not completely off the table.”

Jaskier nodded. “Sometimes I crave touching the softness of a woman. But I would never be unfaithful to you.”

“We can work something out when the time comes. Get your phone out and search for a kink negotiations checklist. Read through that and talk to me. Tell me what stands out to you as a definitive yes or no, ask questions.”

Jaskier pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a checklist from the internet, reading through it.

"I guess we'll start with bondage items... I like the blindfolds, but you know that. I like being strung up like in your dungeon. I like the cuffs, too." Jaskier paused as he continued reading the page. "Gagging is fine as well, ooh, except with tape. No tape anywhere."

"On to impact play... if we even really need to discuss this," Jaskier laughed.

Geralt smiled but nodded. "Read it."

"Of course I'm fine with spanking, and I'd open to try any toy for it... Oh, definitely no full body beatings. I wouldn't mind a slap in the face if the mood's right, nothing brutal though."

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier's hair. "I'm never going to be brutal with you."

Jaskier's eyes scanned down the screen of his phone, using his finger to scroll down. "My, there's a lot. Alright, I'm fine with swallowing come, plugs, even in public, vibrators, basically all toys, I'll give a try." Jaskier paused for a moment, taking Geralt's hand. "Make a fist."

Geralt complied and curled his hand into a fist, Jaskier shaking his head. "Yeah, don't think that would fit anyways, so probably a no to fisting."

Geralt chuckled, tangling his fingers with Jaskier's. "You would be surprised, if you ever want to try it."

Jaskier felt his cheeks warm up a little. "Maybe."

Geralt nudged him. "Keep reading."

"Yes to rimming, maybe to double penetration, yes to being watched while I masturbate, that's quite sexy. Scratches are okay, ice and wax are fine, maybe to electricity, I imagine that's interesting. Breath control and choking are fine as well, but not to the point that I pass out." Geralt nodded and Jaskier kept going. 

"Ah, humiliation. Some teasing is fine, all in private, of course. You can call me some names, I'd like to try that out. I like it when you call me brat. Oh, hard passes on washing my mouth with soap, making me an object, and shaving. I like my body hair."

Geralt snuck his hand up Jaskier's shirt, scratching his fingers through the hair there. "I like it, too." Jaskier turned and pressed a kiss to Geralt's cheek. 

"Outdoor is fine with me, but nothing where the general public can see us. I'm fine with roleplaying, but no actual forced servitude and no real restrictions on my speech or eye contact. Forcing me to be naked won't work because I love being naked, but only in private. You can take pictures but they don't ever leave you."

"They never would," Geralt promised him. Jaskier reached the end of the list and tossed his phone on the coffee table, climbing into Geralt's lap. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier's middle again, taking his lips in a kiss. 

“It’s settled then,” Jaskier said once they broke apart, grinning. “How exciting.”

Geralt huffed in amusement, pressing another kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is seriously 4k of Jaskier being a pothead. 
> 
> i'm trash.
> 
> what would y'all like to read before this fic is over? I need an idea for a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm serious. 4k of stoner nonsense

The joy of being self-employed, both for Jaskier and Geralt, is that they can give themselves a break, take a random long weekend when they pleased. 

They planned a four day weekend, rented a cabin, and were on their way out of town in Geralt’s car, their weekend bags, and some groceries in the backseat. They held hands on the center console, mostly in silence, the radio filling the void. 

Jaskier leaned his seat back a little and kicked his feet up. Geralt grunted. “Feet down.” 

Jaskier laughed but didn’t move his feet. He assumed Geralt was just grumbling. 

“Jaskier. Feet down. If we wreck, that’ll ruin your lower half.” 

Jaskier sighed and pulled his feet down, tucking one leg under himself, his other foot flat on the floor, jumping. 

Geralt squeezed his hand after a minute. “You’re shaking the car, Buttercup,” he told him over the soft radio. 

Jaskier stilled his leg. “Sorry.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Jaskier brought his fingers to his mouth, biting his nail in jerky movements, zoning out. 

“Jaskier. Do I need to pull over?” As Geralt spoke, he changed lanes on the highway to move to the shoulder. 

Jaskier was slow to respond, chewing another nail and its cuticle. “No, no, love, I’m— I’m fine.” 

Geralt pulled into the shoulder and turned on the hazard lights, getting out quickly and carefully. He walked around the car and opened Jaskier’s door, leaning in with a concerned look on his face. 

“Jaskier. Look at me. What’s wrong?” 

Jaskier took a sharp breath, ripping his fingers free of his mouth. “Sorry! I  _ don’t— _ I don’t know!” 

Geralt cupped his face in one hand, brushing Jaskier’s hair back gently. “Are you hurt, baby?” 

Jaskier shook his head, hands scrambling to unbuckle his seatbelt. Geralt helped him with steady hands, backing up so Jaskier could get out if he wanted to. Jaskier only reached out, gripping his leather jacket in a desperate fist. Geralt stepped in again, wrapping his arms around Jaskier and holding him chest-to-chest. Jaskier pressed his cheek against the skin above Geralt’s t-shirt collar, breathing in little gasps. 

“I... I don’t know what’s wrong, I just—just feel like I can’t breathe, Geralt,  _ h-help _ ,” Jaskier panted and sobbed, tears starting to well in his eyes. 

Geralt pulled back and knelt down on the concrete, taking Jaskier’s hands in his. “Look at me, sweet thing, good boy. You’re okay. You’re safe with me and I’m not going to let anything hurt you,” Geralt spoke just loud enough to be heard clearly over the whizzing of other cars passing them. His tenor was low and calm. 

Jaskier continued his gasping breaths, red-rimmed eyes glancing at Geralt’s before he squeezed them shut, more tears falling. 

“Jaskier, baby, look at me and copy me.” Geralt waited until Jaskier forced his eyes open to take a deep inward breath through his nose, Jaskier attempting to do the same. “Good, and out through your mouth.” Geralt exhaled through his mouth, smiling when Jaskier did the same. 

“Perfect, again,” Geralt said as he took the slow and deep breaths with Jaskier. Jaskier calmed his breathing slowly, squeezing Geralt’s hands when the occasional sob went through his chest. 

“Good, very good,” Geralt murmured, reaching up to wipe away the tear tracks on Jaskier’s face. “Now, can you talk a little?” 

Jaskier cleared his throat, whispering a soft, “yes.” 

“Good. I need you to tell me three things you can see.” 

Jaskier’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I see you, my love. Your beautiful eyes, that gorgeous hair, your lovely lips,” his voice was soft and throaty as he spoke. 

Geralt chuckled softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Jaskier’s slightly sweaty forehead. “I meant three things around us. Not three things about me. How do you manage to be a romantic during a panic attack?” Geralt was amused and his chest was swelling with sincere and  _ devastating _ fondness. 

Jaskier’s frown flipped into a small smile, Geralt smiling back. “There you are. Come away from  _ that _ place.” Geralt squeezed his hands tightly. “I still want to hear three things you can see.” 

“You, a Wolf, Geralt,” Jaskier joked weakly. 

Geralt shook his head. “ _ And _ bratting? I think you’re fine now,” Geralt teased, reaching into the glovebox. He pulled out a pack of tissues and set them on Jaskier’s lap, opening it and taking one to Jaskier’s face. He wiped the tears away with a profound gentleness, Jaskier’s breathing caught in his throat. Geralt wasn’t necessarily rough with him, but this excessively tender moment was burning itself in Jaskier’s heart. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, clearing his throat. “Thank you,” he said, stronger this time. 

“Anytime, Buttercup.” Geralt put the tissues back in the glovebox before pressing a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier smiled a little bigger this time, Geralt running his finger under Jaskier’s chin once with a fond smile. 

Jaskier pulled his legs back into the car, Geralt coming in and doing his seatbelt for him. He stole one more quick kiss in passing. Geralt closed Jaskier’s door and went around the car, getting back in on the driver’s side and turning the hazard lights off. 

Geralt pulled back onto the highway, offering his hand to Jaskier. Jaskier took it and drew one leg up, leaning against the center console to be closer to Geralt. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have stopped taking my anxiety medicine,” Jaskier chuckled a little. “I haven’t had an attack since we’ve been together so I thought I didn’t need it.” 

Geralt spared a short glance at Jaskier. “That just meant it was  _ working _ , Jaskier.”

“Oh. I thought I had just managed to learn to control it better.” 

“Did you talk to your doctor?” 

“No,” Jaskier said sheepishly. “I guess I should have.” 

Geralt sighed softly. “Do you have any with you for the weekend?” 

“Didn’t bring it…” Jaskier trailed off, sighing softly. 

“I’m turning around.” 

Jaskier frowned. “No, Geralt, I’ll be fine, I’ll be more conscious of it for the weekend. We’re already an hour out.” 

Geralt did his usual, frustrated  _ ‘hmm’ _ while thinking. “I don’t mind the drive. You can lean back and nap if you’d like.” 

Jaskier shook his head. “No, Geralt, please. I’ll be alright. I don’t want to ruin our weekend.” 

“Making sure you have the medication you require isn’t ruining our weekend.” 

Jaskier sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. “I will be fine, Geralt.” He glanced out the window at a cluster of billboards, squinting to read them. “Wait, just keep driving. We’re three miles from a dispensary. That’ll do in place.” 

Geralt sighed. “Are you sure?” 

Jaskier nodded, reaching out to take Geralt’s hand again. “I promise.”

Geralt squeezed his hand gently. “Okay.” 

Geralt continued driving, following the signs for the dispensary. They pulled into the parking lot and got out, going into the lobby. Their IDs were checked and they were let back into the actual store. 

Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand, looking through the glass display cases at the glasswares available. 

“You want a new piece?”

“Joints feel wasteful unless they’re shared among a group. Are you smoking with me?” 

Geralt nodded, bringing Jaskier’s hand to his lips. “Probably not as much as you will, but yes.” 

Jaskier glanced in the cases again, walking around. “Would you prefer a bong? Or a pipe? Hmm, perhaps both. Really make it fun.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple, taking a moment to inhale the scent of his shampoo. “Whatever you want, my love.” 

Jaskier grinned, noting the abundance of sweetness and pet names from Geralt. He knew that it was just because Jaskier was recently post-panic, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. 

One of the store’s employees came over to them. “How can I help you guys today?” 

Jaskier smiled. “Can I see that beautiful water pipe in this corner?” Jaskier tapped his finger where he meant. “Yes, the blue one. Perfect.” 

Jaskier examined it and decided it was going to be a good addition to his collection. “I’ll take that and then I’d love to see if you have any pipes in gold?” 

“We don’t have any solid gold pieces, no.”

Jaskier laughed. “Sorry, I mean the color. Roughly the color of my boyfriend’s eyes.”

Geralt couldn’t help his blush, his ears turning red. “Jaskier,” he muttered. 

The employee just grinned. “I know of one.” She walked to another case and grabbed the pipe, coming back to them with it. 

Jaskier looked at the piece, a wide grin coming to his face. “That’s stunning. Perfect. I’ll take that as well.” 

“Perfect, I’ll take the legal limit allowed for flower, 3/4th of it indica, preferably something citrus or herbal tasting, the other fourth in Sativa, preferably sour diesel or lemon haze.”

Geralt stared at Jaskier for a moment before blinking. “You have preferences?”

Jaskier grinned. “You don’t?” 

Geralt shrugged. “Weed is weed.” Jaskier leaned in for a kiss, then pulled away to follow the employee over to the other cases filled with the main event. 

Geralt followed after him, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple, watching the store employee measure out the different amounts Jaskier had asked for. 

Jaskier turned in his arms. “Would you mind getting half your limit in edibles and half in those cartridges for vaping?” 

Geralt looked at him. “A bit over-indulgent, don’t you think?” 

“You’re right. Would you mind getting some gummies and 2 cartridges?” 

Geralt kissed him. “If that’s what you need, songbird.” 

The employee had been listening with a fond smile on her face. “Sour or regular gummies?”

“Both, please. Citrus flavored for the carts. We’ll need a battery as well, thank you so much. Ooh, a few lighters as well… and some papers just in case, peach or pineapple and one regular,” Jaskier said, pulling his wallet out. 

“Thought joints were wasteful? Geralt said, releasing Jaskier. 

“Just in case I get a hankering.” Jaskier went to the ATM and made his transaction, coming back to Geralt with a stack of twenties. 

He counted out a few hundred dollars and handed the rest to Geralt. Geralt shook his head, Jaskier looked all the part of a spoiled brat counting out the money and laughing with the employee. At least Jaskier was  _ his _ spoiled brat. They both made their purchases. 

“Go get in Roach,” Geralt told him, gathering their bags from the employee. 

Jaskier paused and grinned. “Are you secretly  _ the  _ biggest pothead? Is that why you named your car Roach?” 

Geralt shifted the bags to one arm to free up a hand, using it to swat at Jaskier’s ass. “Go.” 

Jaskier led the way out of the dispensary, going to Geralt’s  _ Roach _ . He opened the door and sat in the seat sideways. “I want to eat a few gummies and get started on a vape while we drive.” 

Geralt set the bags on Jaskier’s lap, the younger man sifting through them to find the sour peach rings and a vape. He grinned when he pulled them out, setting them on the dashboard. “Thank you.” 

Geralt took the bags to the trunk and locked them in there, getting in the driver’s seat. Jaskier was already sucking on a bite of a peach ring, leaning his seat back a bit. He offered one to Geralt. 

Geralt started the car and gave Jaskier a hard look. “No, I’m driving.” 

Jaskier took a hit off the vape, rolling the window down a little to blow the exhale at. “Oh, there’s nothing wrong with a little stoned driving.” 

Geralt stopped at a stop sign and leveled a look at Jaskier. “If I  _ ever _ find out you have driven stoned— under any influence while we’re together, I will have to punish you.” 

Jaskier looked confused. 

“That’s very dangerous, Jaskier. I have a rule against putting yourself in a dangerous situation.” 

Jaskier frowned a little at first but eventually nodded. “Okay. I understand” 

Geralt sighed under his breath and offered his hand to Jaskier, the younger man popping the earlier-offered peach ring in his mouth before lacing his fingers with Geralt’s. 

They drove in comfortable silence, Jaskier stopping at 3 peach rings but continued to vape every so often. 

———

Geralt pulled up to the cabin finally, glancing over at Jaskier, who had dozed off curled up in the seat. Geralt freed his hand from Jaskier’s and got out, going around to the passenger side and opening the door. He took Jaskier’s seat belt off and slid his arms under him, cradling him to his chest. 

Geralt carried his sleeping boyfriend to the cabin, unlocking the door with the code and stepping in. He took Jaskier to the bedroom, tenderly laying him on the bed. Jaskier immediately turned on his side and curled up slightly, Geralt taking a blanket from the foot of the bed and covering Jaskier with it. 

He watched Jaskier for a moment before going out to the car and gathering their things out of Roach and taking them into the cabin. After locking the door and doing a quick sweep of the house to be sure no one had snuck in, he went to the bedroom, laying down next to Jaskier. 

Jaskier woke up shortly, eyes opening slowly. He crawled toward Geralt, laying half his body on top of Geralt’s. 

Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “How do you feel, Jaskier?” 

“Mmm. Hungry,” Jaskier mumbled against his shirt, nuzzling his cheek into the fabric. 

Geralt rubbed his back gently. “Let me up, you can keep resting.” 

Jaskier rolled off Geralt and off the bed, standing and stretching. “No, I want to smoke some, check out the cabin.” 

Geralt got up too, going to the kitchen. He got out what he needed to cook dinner and got started. Jaskier wandered around the cabin, grinning at the ginormous tub in the bathroom.

“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier sighed happily, coming into the kitchen. “Have you seen the bath? We can both fit in there.” 

Geralt huffed a chuckle. “The size of the tub has never stopped you from trying to make it fit us both.” 

Jaskier smiled, going to the counter where the dispensary bags sat. He pulled out the new pipe and one of the containers of flower, going to the back door. It was a large sliding glass door that led out to the raised patio. Jaskier sat at the table there and packed a bowl, turning his chair so he could talk to Geralt through the open door. 

“Geralt, my love, can you come out here when you get a chance?” Jaskier took the first hit off the pipe, savoring the cleanliness that came with good weed and a fresh pipe. 

Geralt came outside after a minute, going to Jaskier. “What’s wrong?” 

“I would just die for a kiss right now.” He took a purposeful, long drag from the pipe before tilting his face up. Geralt leaned down and kissed him, accepting the smoke that seeped past Jaskier’s red lips. 

Geralt kissed him again after he exhaled the thick smoke, pulling back to go back into the cabin. 

Jaskier chain-smoked two full bowls before taking the supplies back inside with him. He gave them a home on the counter, sitting on a stool to watch Geralt cook. Geralt finished dinner and they ate together at the dining table. After the dishes were out to soak in a sink of hot water, Jaskier sought out the vape and puffed on it for a minute, offering it to Geralt. 

Geralt took a hit and passed it back, watching his boyfriend seemingly float higher and higher. Jaskier had never looked so utterly relaxed, a soft smile on his lips and a haziness to his blue eyes. 

“Go on outside and start a bowl, Jaskier,” Geralt told him, stepping in to kiss his head. “I’ll be right out there.” 

Jaskier gathered the supplies and went out to the deck, getting started on the pipe. Geralt grabbed their brand new bottle of lube from his bag and walked outside, setting the bottle on the table next to the container of weed. 

Jaskier’s eyes cleared up momentarily as he glanced at Geralt with a grin. “Oh?” 

Geralt nodded. “I plan on taking you once we kill a few bowls.” 

Jaskier took another hit and passed the pipe to Geralt, watching him intently as he brought the glass to his lips. 

“Didn’t peg you as the horny when high type,” Jaskier remarked, going for a casual tone but Geralt could see right through it, to the excitement. 

“It happens more often than not. Why do you think I mostly smoke at home, in private?” 

Geralt watched Jaskier connect the dots in his head. The almost possessive cuddling that always happened after Geralt smoked, the constant kisses from the older man… it made sense now that Jaskier thought about it. 

“Then smoke away, my dearest.” 

They continued passing the pipe back and forth, Jaskier reloading the bowl twice before he was satisfied. Jaskier stood up from his chair, wobbling a little before he moved to stand between Geralt’s spread legs. 

Jaskier undid his jeans and let them fall in a puddle, doing the same with his boxers before stepping out of the pile of fabric and straddling Geralt. Geralt’s hands came to his hips immediately, gripping them both for balance and to  _ feel _ . 

Jaskier settled in his lap contentedly, arms resting on Geralt’s shoulders. He smiled lazily at his boyfriend, nearly reveling in the red around Geralt’s gold eyes. 

God, he loved smoking. 

Jaskier leaned in for a kiss, Geralt granting him one immediately. They shared kisses slowly, Geralt pulling Jaskier closer by his hips after a few minutes. Geralt ran his hands along Jaskier’s bare hips, sliding around to take twin handfuls of his ass and squeeze. 

“Love how you feel, songbird,” Geralt murmured between their kisses, fingers dipping along the cleft of Jaskier’s ass, pressing one against his hole gently. Jaskier groaned and pressed back, but Geralt’s hands were already roaming elsewhere, sliding under his t-shirt. He helped Jaskier take it off, kissing the bare skin once it was revealed. 

Geralt’s lips slid along Jaskier’s collarbone, the brunet tilting his head back to give Geralt room to cover him in gentle kisses. “So beautiful, Jaskier.  _ My _ Jaskier.” Geralt slid his mouth from one end of Jaskier’s collarbone to the other, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Jaskier could do nothing but let out soft little moans at each hot press of lips to his skin. 

“Geralt, can I have your fingers?” Jaskier asked quietly when Geralt seemed to have taken his fill of pressing his lips along Jaskier’s skin, at least for the moment. 

Geralt grabbed the lube from the table and popped it open, pouring some in his palm to warm up. He let the lube trail from his palm to his fingers, brushing them along the split of Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier shivered at the touch, everything feeling magnified by the drug hazing his brain. Geralt stroked over Jaskier’s hole for a long moment, enjoying the slide of his fingers along his boyfriend’s most sensitive part. 

Jaskier leaned forward against Geralt’s shoulder, pressing his face into Geralt’s neck. He mouthed hot little kisses where he could, whimpering when Geralt finally pressed a finger inside him. “Yes,” he whispered against Geralt’s skin. “Yes, yes.”

Geralt worked Jaskier open slowly, pausing for more lube at least twice, Jaskier wasn’t sure, time passed like cold molasses between the two. Jaskier was making soft, pleased noises against Geralt’s throat as he was fingered open, taking three for a few minutes before finding himself empty. 

It almost startled him out of his dazed headspace, the emptiness wrecking his nerves. Geralt quickly undid his jeans and pulled his hard cock out, pumping it a few times to spread the lube. Jaskier let out a little whine as if to say  _ ‘Please hurry, please fill me’ _ . Geralt worked blindly as he grabbed the lube one more time and properly slicked his cock, pressing the head against Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier pressed back against the head of his cock, gasping.

Geralt pressed in at a glacial speed, groaning when the head popped through Jaskier’s tight resistance. Jaskier’s hands tangled into Geralt’s long hair, kissing him breathlessly as Geralt bottomed out. Jaskier squeezed around him, moaning at the absolute  _ fullness _ . Geralt pulled back and pressed forward slowly, savoring the wet, grasping,  _ suckling _ clenches of Jaskier’s insides around his cock.

Jaskier ground down against Geralt’s lap, taking him just that much deeper, whimpering as Geralt claimed his mouth again. Geralt started thrusting up into Jaskier’s heat at such a slow pace, it took Jaskier a few minutes to realize the movements had any rhythm at all. Jaskier melted into Geralt’s hold on him, reveling in the slide of Geralt’s hands all over his bare skin. Geralt’s hands roamed over his shoulders, down his back, taking handfuls of his ass just to squeeze it, moving around his hips, squeezing there as well.

Jaskier had never felt so sensual, so sexy, worthy of admiration like he was a touchable work of art in a museum. Geralt tucked his face into Jaskier’s neck as well, his nose tracing along the column of it, inhaling his scent deeply. 

Geralt tilted his hips and gave a purposeful, slow thrust, the head of his cock grazing along Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier gasped, pressing a frantic kiss to Geralt’s shoulder. “Again,” Jaskier whispered, rubbing his face against where he had kissed. 

Geralt repeated the lazy thrust, one hand sliding to Jaskier’s chest to palm his pectoral, the other going to squeeze a firm handful of Jaskier’s hip. Jaskier groaned, tilting back and resting his hands on Geralt’s thighs. Jaskier started working his hips in a slow grind, whimpering when Geralt gave a gentle pinch and tug at one nipple. 

One of Geralt’s roaming hands finally stopped at his cock, the other gripping and squeezing his hip again. Jaskier groped blindly for the vape pen, taking a long hit of it while Geralt’s hips started moving a little faster, his head swimming in the pleasures of being high and getting fucked at the same time. Geralt stroked him in time with their still-lazy pace, thumbing at the tip lovingly. Jaskier took another hit from the pen and tossed it on the table, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Geralt’s neck again. 

Geralt started moving even faster, keeping a firm grip on Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier started bouncing on Geralt’s dick, little fucked out noises passing his red lips as Geralt started to meet his thrusts. Jaskier gripped Geralt’s hair, groaning when Geralt’s hand on his cock started working him faster. 

“Come for me, Jaskier,” Geralt rasped, thrusts getting faster and more precise. Jaskier tensed, eyes closing as he let himself feel everything from Geralt’s hand still squeezing his hip to the smooth, hot slide of Geralt’s cock in his ass. Geralt leaned in and pressed a gentle bite to his throat, his hips bucking up faster. Jaskier felt his entire body tighten, strung along for a few almost-painful seconds before everything snapped and he relaxed, shuddering with pleasure. Geralt’s hand worked him through the orgasm, releasing him right as it started to skirt along too much. 

Geralt gripped both his hips now, lifting Jaskier’s hips so he had free access to thrust into him, grunting once before spilling inside Jaskier with a groan. Jaskier did his best to clench and release around Geralt, melted against his chest as he was still catching his breath. Geralt settled Jaskier’s hips on his lap again, staying inside Jaskier. 

They held each other for a couple of minutes, each catching their breath as time passed. Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralt’s neck before sitting up, reaching for the pipe and container. 

“Another bowl, another round?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Geralt! Kiss me!” 

Geralt looked up from the couch, still in sweatpants and under a blanket. He looked over at his half-dressed boyfriend, drinking in the sight he made. 

Jaskier was in a cropped, long sleeve fishnet top, his hairy chest partially covered with blacked-out strapping and triangles over his pecs. 

His makeup was done dramatically, dark smudges of blue and black eyeshadow covering his eyes. He wore mascara on his already long lashes, his bright blue eyes made brighter by the smudges of kohl rimming them. His lips were painted dark red, looking like he had just eaten berries. 

Geralt inhaled sharply, throwing the blanket off his lap and standing. He backed Jaskier against the wall quickly, grunting at his closer inspection of the makeup. His boy looked  _ good _ . 

Geralt made the first move, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his ruby lips, tongue already flicking across the seam of his lips. Jaskier gasped softly, his lips parting for Geralt. Geralt kissed him deeply, tilting his head with a hand in his hair. His lips found Jaskier’s jaw, sliding kisses along from his mouth to his neck, the beautiful smear of lipstick capturing it. 

Geralt moved back to his lips, nipping along the way. Jaskier pulled back suddenly with a breathless gasp and a grin. 

“So… you like it?” 

“You’re  _ stunning _ ,” Geralt growled, taking Jaskier’s lips in another kiss. Jaskier pulled away after a moment. 

“Thank you, my wolf.” Jaskier grinned, eyes dancing over Geralt’s lips, his lipstick smudged over Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier turned and walked into the bathroom, checking himself out in the big mirror. There were traces of his lipstick trailed exactly where Geralt had kissed, a map of his passion. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier called out, Geralt coming into the bathroom and grunting when he saw his mouth in the mirror. “Let me put lipstick on you?” 

Geralt hesitated, then shrugged slightly, going to sit on the closed toilet. Jaskier grabbed the open tube from the cabinet and moved between Geralt’s legs, tilting his face up with gentle fingers under his chin. 

Jaskier carefully traced Geralt’s lovely lips with the nearly maroon lipstick, intensely focused on getting it right. Jaskier pulled back and his pupils blew out suddenly as he took a deep breath. 

“Oh.” 

Geralt tilted his head, standing up to look at himself in the mirror. He found that he didn’t mind the look, even though there was still smudging from their earlier kissing. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier forced himself between Geralt and the bathroom counter, lifting himself on it and trapping Geralt in with his legs around his hips. “ _ Fuck _ , Geralt.” 

Geralt’s eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in and kissed Jaskier, one hand running through his hair. Geralt made a fist in Jaskier’s hair and tugged his head to the side, pressing long, hot kisses into the pale column of Jaskier’s neck. At first, he left definitive kiss marks, but soon he was just leaving messy watercolor smears of red along his collarbone. 

Geralt pulled away and looked at his debauched boyfriend, inhaling through his nose. “Fucking beautiful. You’re mine.” Geralt pulled himself away, willing his cock to soften. “Finish getting ready, songbird. Before I make you  _ sing _ .” 

Jaskier groaned, sliding off the counter. Geralt walked into the bedroom and began to get ready, thinking drastically unsexy thoughts. 

Jaskier followed him into the bedroom, grabbing the jean shorts and fishnet stocking he had laid out on the bed, taking his boxers off and swapping for what Geralt could only call  _ panties _ . Geralt grunted, Jaskier twisting around to look at him, keeping his ass facing Geralt and flexing it. 

“Like?” 

“If we weren’t meeting my brothers at the parade, I’d say let’s skip it.” 

Jaskier grinned. “Skip it? Why?” 

Geralt narrowed his eyes a little, stealing a glance down to take in the sight Jaskier’s ass made in those panties. 

“You know why, brat.” 

Jaskier pulled on the stockings and then the shorts, giving Geralt a slow turn. “Well?” 

“You look delicious. Striking.” 

Jaskier grinned, going to grab the boots he had paired with the outfit. Geralt finished changing into jeans and a t-shirt, putting his shoes on after.

Jaskier went into the bathroom and fixed his makeup, using a higher quality lip stain so it wouldn’t smear upon future kisses. He left the bathroom and went out to the patio, grabbing a joint he had rolled earlier from his small box of paraphernalia. Geralt followed behind him after cleaning his mouth free of both the smeared and purposeful lipstick. Jaskier took a long hit to get the joint started before passing it to Geralt. 

Geralt took a hit and passed it back to Jaskier, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. He pressed a clean kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder, humming in contentment. 

Jaskier took a few more hits before holding it to Geralt’s lips so he didn’t have to release his hold on Jaskier. Geralt took a long, slow hit, Jaskier taking it back after he was finished. Jaskier turned his face to the side, leaning away slightly to look back at Geralt.

Geralt turned him a little more to press their lips together, passing the thick, heady smoke between them. Jaskier took it gracefully, exhaling after a moment. Geralt locked eyes with him, tempted to take another kiss but he had just cleaned his mouth off. 

“I used a different lipstick when I reapplied. This one doesn’t transfer.” 

Geralt leaned in and kissed him deeply, tongue invading Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier turned around fully, holding the still burning joint away from their bodies so no one got burnt. 

Jaskier pulled back and brought the joint to his lips, inhaling while keeping eye contact with Geralt. Geralt watched him intently, launching himself forward to kiss Jaskier again. Jaskier kept taking short breaks to finish the joint between sharing kisses with Geralt. 

Geralt had finally taken his fill, at least for the moment. Jaskier went for the second joint, Geralt stopping him. “Just take it with you. Smoke it later. Unfortunately, it’s time to go.” Jaskier packed two joints in a little clear tube before pocketing it. Geralt tugged him towards the door. 

—

Geralt released Jaskier’s hand to exit from the crowd they had walked through but had stopped to ooh and aah at each other’s outfits and belongings. Geralt stood outside of the crowd, surveying the booths and bright colors, trying to take everything all in. It had been a while since he had actually  _ gone _ to a Pride. Things had changed visually. 

Geralt caught himself checking everything out too long, shaking his head and turning around to locate his boyfriend. Jaskier and the group had moved, Geralt having to scan the street to find Jaskier. He caught him with the group on the other side of the street, his shirt missing. 

Geralt crossed the street, weaving past people. He came up behind Jaskier, sliding his arm around his middle. The group of people grinned and a few fluttered their eyes at Geralt. He released Jaskier and moved to stand beside him, looking him over. “Where’s your shirt?” 

Jaskier looked genuinely surprised when he looked down and found his shirt gone, grinning before breaking into a laugh. 

“I’ve lost my top!” He giggled, hand reaching down to tangle with Geralt’s. 

“I found your  _ top _ !” Some cutie-pie twink said, everyone looking over at him. He pointed to Geralt, and the group of them laughed, except Geralt, who shook his head in exasperation. He actually wanted to find this damned shirt for his boyfriend.

He gave up on finding the shirt, looking Jaskier over. He was covered in  _ glitter  _ now, despite only being separated for a moment. Geralt glanced around the group and noted everyone else was covered in the shit. 

He grunted when he realized that  _ he _ would be covered in the shit, too, by the end of the event. 

——

They walked hand in hand through the park that the pride festival was being held at, stopping to look at different wares. 

His brothers caught sight of Geralt before the white-haired man caught sight of  _ them _ . He was busy helping Jaskier put on the new necklace he had just bought. 

Lambert crept up behind Geralt and slapped his hands on his shoulders. Geralt went instantly feral for a moment, swinging around with a swift punch aimed for the face. Lambert expected it and blocked it, grinning. Geralt relaxed almost immediately, but he only stayed relaxed for a moment, aiming another punch at him, expected and blocked as well. 

“You’re a bastard, Lambert,” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier watched the little scuffle with wide-eyed amusement, reaching out to set a comforting hand on Geralt’s back. Jaskier took it as his opportunity to wrap his arms around Geralt’s middle and press against his back. 

Geralt relaxed as Jaskier wrapped himself around him, glaring at his brother. Lambert just grinned back, Eskel coming up behind him. “You found him! Who’s this pretty little thing you’re wearing like a backpack?” 

Jaskier slipped around Geralt, nudging himself under Geralt’s arm. He grinned at the two men, taking them in with still slightly hazy eyes. “Oh my, Geralt, you never said your brothers were  _ handsome _ ,” he breathed out, glancing at Geralt. 

Geralt’s arm tightened around him possessively. 

“I’m Jaskier, Geralt’s boyfriend.” 

“He mentioned a boyfriend but he never gave any detail. You’re… something else.” It was said with a grin, Lambert extending his hand. “I’m Lambert and you just let me know if Geralt  _ ever  _ fucks up.” 

Geralt just chuckled. Jaskier had expected some show of additional possessiveness, a growl, a snarl, another hard punch. 

“I’m Eskel, it’s nice to meet you. You are a stunning thing, aren’t you?” 

Jaskier grinned, pressing himself tight to Geralt’s side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little clear tube. 

“Would you like to partake?” 

Geralt shook his head. “You just met my brothers and you’re already offering them pot?” 

Eskel laughed, “find a little spot for us and we can share that, sweet thing.” 

Jaskier looked around before taking Geralt’s hand and pulling him towards the trees and away from the festival. Eskel and Lambert followed Jaskier’s lead. He stopped a few trees in past the tree line and pulled one of the joints out of the tube. He procured a lighter from his other pocket, lighting it for them. 

His eyes slid closed as he inhaled then held it out blindly for someone to take. Geralt pulled Jaskier close and kissed him, taking the smoke when it was exhaled. 

Lambert took the joint, shaking his head. “We get it, Geralt. He won’t be shared,” he teased. Geralt chuckled, letting the smoke seep past his lips. 

Jaskier tutted. “No, no, I don’t mind this at all.” 

Eskel and Lambert shared the joint between them a few times before passing it back to Jaskier. Jaskier took it and killed it in two long, impressively deep inhales. Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s middle, pulling him close and lining his mouth up with Jaskier’s ear, murmuring, “enough, songbird.” 

Jaskier pouted. “I’ve still got another joint.” 

“Save it or give it to my brothers. You’ve had enough for now.” 

Jaskier nodded after a moment. “We’ll save it for later.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, humming. “Good boy,” he praised quietly, Jaskier’s eyes sliding shut. 

Eskel and Lambert shared a laugh as they watched. “What an obedient little thing,” Lambert remarked. 

Jaskier’s eyes opened and he glared playfully at Lambert. 

Eskel shook his head, “oh no, I can tell he’s a bratty little thing.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. “He’s a brat,” Geralt confirmed, Jaskier blushing slightly. 

“I’m right here,” Jaskier said with a pout. 

Geralt gave him one more little kiss, this time on his forehead. “You ready to check out the rest of the festival?” 

Jaskier nodded. “Unless you’re willing to mess around a little.” Jaskier leaned in with a grin.

Geralt shook his head. “My brothers are  _ right  _ there.” 

Eskel and Lambert were both watching with a grin on each of their faces. 

“They can join in, sure.” Jaskier was purely teasing now, his intent to rile Geralt up into action. 

Geralt immediately slapped the back of his thigh, below the hem of his shorts so he would feel it. Jaskier jumped, pouting. “Ouch!”

Geralt leaned in and growled in his ear, “ _ behave _ , Jaskier.” Jaskier nodded, reaching back to rub away the sting that Geralt’s hand had left. 

Geralt took his hand and started to lead him out of the trees, Eskel and Lambert following. They went back on the paved path that was lined with merchant booths. 

“So, Eskel, Lambert, just supporting your brother here?” 

Lambert spoke first. “I’m bi.” 

Eskel chimed in, “me too.” 

Jaskier grinned. “How lovely.” 

They walked down the path for a while, trading small talk. Jaskier stopped at a candy booth, purchasing a few suckers. He made Geralt pocket all but one for later, citing, “I’m in women’s shorts. They have no pockets.” 

He unwrapped the one he kept and popped it in his mouth, taking Geralt’s hand again. They continued walking around, sharing conversations and stopping every so often to look at what was being offered. 

Jaskier finished his sucker, tossing the stick in a nearby trash can. “Geralt. Can we go get food?” 

Geralt chuckled, looking his boyfriend up and down. “You want to get food looking like that? You don’t even have a shirt on.” 

Jaskier shrugged. “Okay, can we go back to my apartment? I’ve got pizzas and more weed.” Geralt nodded. 

“Eskel, Lambert, please join us?” 

The two brothers nodded in unison. Geralt led the way out of the park and started walking toward Jaskier’s apartment, Eskel and Lambert following. 

They got to his apartment fairly quickly, Jaskier unlocking the door and letting everyone in. He went to the kitchen to start the oven and get the food ready. Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert went into the living room, Geralt taking the loveseat and Eskel and Lambert taking the couch. 

Jaskier came into the living room and settled himself next to Geralt on the loveseat, throwing his legs over Geralt’s lap. Geralt rubbed his thigh absentmindedly. 

“It’s good to see you with a partner, Geralt,” Eskel remarked, watching the way Jaskier snuggled himself closer to Geralt fondly. 

“Yeah, we were starting to worry you’d die alone,” Lambert said with a laugh. 

Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s bare shoulders, looking over at him. “You got some sun, Jaskier,” he opted to say instead of acknowledging his brothers. Geralt ran his fingers gently over the bridge of his nose and then his collarbone, careful with the pinkened skin. 

Jaskier grinned. “I’m actually quite glad I lost that top or else I’d have fishnet tan lines.”

“I still don’t understand how you lost your shirt,” Geralt grumbled. Jaskier laughed, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek.

“We’ll never know, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE ALL K I L L I N G me with these comments, I'm seriously hearteyes over here. Also... an alternate ending will be posted shortly for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7 Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foursome, rough oral, rough sex, safe sex, unsafe sex, more of that pothead shit ayy
> 
> continues directly from the end of chapter 7, but this was just for fun, not what actually happened.

Jaskier got up and went into the kitchen, Geralt following him. Jaskier put their pizzas in the oven, barely shutting the door of it before Geralt pulled him close. Geralt tucked his mouth against Jaskier’s neck, planting kisses everywhere. 

Geralt wrapped his teeth around where his neck met his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave indents. Jaskier groaned, doing his best to stay quiet. “Geralt…”

Geralt pulled back and claimed his lips in a firm kiss, hands roaming up and down Jaskier’s bare sides. Jaskier shuddered, gasping when Geralt’s hand wandered to his chest and pinched his nipple. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, pulling away to pant softly. Geralt watched him with almost predatory eyes. Jaskier grinned a little. “Geralt, I’d like to negotiate something.”

Geralt stepped forward, backing Jaskier into the cabinet. He caged his arms around Jaskier, leaning in for another kiss. “I can tell.”

Jaskier flushed slightly. “You can?”

Geralt chuckled. “Yes, you’re not very subtle.”

“... Can we then? If they want to. I’d be happy to participate if they are. Are you?”

Geralt nodded, cupping Jaskier’s face. “There are rules though. They have to use condoms to fuck you, but if you’d like, you can swallow their come. If something starts happening that you don’t like, just say so. Safewords still apply. You need to ask them if they want to do anything  _ before _ you touch, and if you do it nicely, you might get a treat.”

Jaskier nodded along. “That’s fine, that’s all fine.”

“Good boy,” Geralt praised, giving Jaskier one last kiss. They went back into the living room, Jaskier kicking his boots off and leaving them near the door. Geralt sat in the loveseat again, Jaskier claiming his spot on Geralt’s lap. He fished the tube out of the tiny pocket of his shorts, taking his lighter out of the other one. Jaskier lit the joint and took a long hit, offering it to Eskel since he was the closest. 

Jaskier leaned against Geralt as he exhaled, eyes closing. He let out a soft, pleased noise, stretching out. Lambert watched him from his spot next to Eskel, eyeing his bare skin. Eskel finished his hit and passed the joint to Lambert, staring at Jaskier’s stretching body as well. 

Geralt grinned at them, running his hand along Jaskier’s chest just because  _ he could _ . His fingers traced over Jaskier’s nipples, Jaskier shivering slightly. “Jaskier,” Geralt murmured. “Why don’t you take off those shorts and show our guests what you have on under?” 

Jaskier flushed slightly, standing up. He unbuttoned the shorts and wiggled out of them, leaving him in fishnets and panties. He settled back on Geralt’s lap, sparing a shy glance at Eskel and Lambert. 

The two brothers were passing the joint back and forth without looking, both staring at the newly exposed skin. He met Lambert’s stunning gold eyes and glanced away quickly, catching Eskel’s before looking down at his lap. Jaskier’s cock twitched when Geralt brought his warm hand to rest on his bare thigh, Geralt chuckling lowly. 

Eskel handed the joint to Geralt, who brought it to Jaskier’s lips and allowed him a pull. Jaskier accepted it gratefully, kissing Geralt to pass the smoke to him. Geralt held the joint out for Lambert to take, gripping Jaskier’s hips with both hands when he could. He murmured for Jaskier to go get lube, low enough for only Jaskier’s ears. 

Jaskier stood and left the room, going into the bedroom. Geralt looked at Lambert, then Eskel, before asking, “you’re both okay with this?” 

Lambert chuckled, taking a puff on the joint. “Good weed and a chance to get my dick sucked? No, I’ll pass,” he joked. 

Eskel nodded his consent. “Quite a boy you’ve got there.”

“Thank you. He’s a brat at times,” Geralt remarked as Jaskier came back to the living room, carrying a bottle of lube. Geralt took the lube from Jaskier, eyeing his lower half. “Take those off.” Jaskier obeyed immediately, taking the stockings and panties off and leaving them in a pile on the floor. “Good boy. Come straddle me.” 

Jaskier straddled Geralt, staying up on his knees. Geralt poured some lube over his fingers and slid his hand between Jaskier’s legs, fingers brushing between his cheeks. Jaskier leaned in and kissed Geralt as Geralt slipped a finger inside slowly. He added another soon after, working them in and out of Jaskier carefully. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for us, Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he fucked his fingers deep into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier nodded, stealing another kiss. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Jaskier moaned, pushing his ass back against Geralt’s hand. 

“Such nice manners. Are you being a good boy because my brothers are here? Showing off a little?” 

Jaskier nodded, rolling his hips. “Another—another, please.” 

Geralt added a third finger and spread them wide, stretching Jaskier until the younger man squirmed. “Geralt, fuck.” 

Geralt thrust his fingers a few more times, making sure Jaskier was stretched enough so he wouldn’t hurt himself. “Get up,” Geralt commanded as he withdrew his fingers, slapping Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier stood up, Geralt turning him around. “You’re going to ride me like this.” He pulled Jaskier onto his lap. “Give everyone a nice little show.” 

Jaskier glanced at the two other men in the room, cheeks flushed. He reached between his legs and grasped Geralt’s cock, lifting his hips up to guide it to his hole. He sunk down on it in one quick movement, gasping when his ass settled against Geralt’s thighs. His eyes fluttered shut, Geralt gripping his hips tightly. 

“Better start riding if you want to even think about coming,” Geralt told him casually, cock flexing inside Jaskier’s hole. 

Jaskier lifted himself and dropped down, a punched out moan passing his ruby lips. He looked utterly debauched, the smeared lipstick around his mouth and along his neck and collarbone painting him a lovely picture. 

Jaskier started a good pace, riding Geralt’s cock, his half-lidded eyes going to look at Eskel. “Eskel, dear, ah!” Geralt thrust his hips up to meet Jaskier’s thrust roughly. “Oh,  _ Geralt _ ,” he panted, sitting on Geralt’s lap and rolling his hips. “Esk—Eskel, dear, can you please light the other joint?” 

Geralt slapped his ass roughly. “Your reason for not riding me right now is because you want to smoke more?” Jaskier bounced his hips a few times, whimpering when Geralt slapped the same spot again. 

“Sorry, Geralt, sorry,” he groaned, watching Eskel light the joint and take a long drag. He got up and stood in front of Jaskier, gripping his hair in a fist. Eskel leaned down and kissed Jaskier with an open mouth, passing the smoke to the younger man after a moment. 

Jaskier groaned like he had been hit, blue eyes opening to stare into Eskel’s gold. Eskel offered him the joint to take a drag by himself, Jaskier’s hands shaking slightly as he brought it to his lips. He rolled his hips a few times as he took a drag, handing the joint back to Eskel before bouncing a few times, holding the smoke in his lungs. 

Geralt gripped his hips and pounded up into Jaskier a few times, Jaskier crying out in shock and pleasure. “Fuck!” 

Eskel sat back down and passed the joint to Lambert, watching the show again. 

Jaskier rested his hands on Geralt’s knees, rocking his hips back. “Geralt, god, you’re incredible.” He started bouncing again, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the living room. Geralt met him thrust for thrust now, slamming his cock deep inside Jaskier each time. 

Geralt gripped his hips tighter, taking his pleasure, using Jaskier as a toy as he helped his submissive slide up and down his cock rapidly. Jaskier was crying out with each thrust, gasping sharply when Geralt leaned forward and sank his teeth in the meat of Jaskier’s shoulder, laying claim to his boy. He thrust with all his strength a few times, tensing up before he came deep inside Jaskier, making the younger man continue to ride him to fuck his spend in deeper. 

Jaskier settled on Geralt’s lap with his cock still buried inside, panting softly. Geralt lifted Jaskier off his lap, standing up. “Suck Eskel’s cock, jack Lambert off,” Geralt commanded, disappearing into Jaskier’s bedroom. 

Jaskier dropped to his knees and crawled to the closest brother, settling himself between Eskel’s legs, undoing his belt and jeans eagerly. Once he had freed the massive cock Eskel had been hiding, he reached over to grope at Lambert, doing his best to undo his pants with one hand. 

Lambert took pity and helped him, pulling his big cock out of his pants. Jaskier gripped it firmly, stroking slowly. He sunk his mouth down on Eskel’s cock, taking him deep. Eskel groaned, his hand coming to rest on top of Jaskier’s head. 

Geralt came back with two condoms, tossing them on the coffee table. 

“Don’t stop, but listen to me, pet,” Geralt said as he settled back in the chair, watching Jaskier’s head bob. “You’re going to impress everyone before you’re allowed to come. I’m not impressed yet.” 

Jaskier popped off Eskel’s cock, whining. “I just rode you  _ and _ you came in me!” 

“You’ll have to do more than ride my cock to impress me. Take care of my brothers first. Do your best, buttercup.”

Jaskier went back to work sucking the dick in his face and pumping the one in his hand, taking his hand away to spit in it before returning to its duty. Jaskier moaned around Eskel’s cock, taking him as deep as he could, pausing, then taking him deeper after an inhale through his nose. Jaskier gagged but held himself down, his throat working around the tip of Eskel’s cock. 

Eskel, bless him, stayed still while Jaskier worked him over, leaning back against the couch to enjoy himself. He kept his hand on Jaskier’s head, gently gripping his hair. “There’s a good boy, Jaskier,” he praised lowly, watching his cock flex in Jaskier’s mouth. He took a lazy hit when the dying joint was passed to him, looking down at Jaskier with slightly hazy eyes. 

Jaskier moaned again, finally popping off with a gasp. He shuffled away and sat on his heels between Lambert’s legs, giving the flushed tip of his dick a little kitten lick while looking up at Lambert through his mascaraed eyelashes. He reached over and started stroking Eskel’s cock like he had been Lambert’s. 

Lambert rested his hand on the back of Jaskier’s neck, massaging it. “Take it all, Jaskier,” Lambert encouraged, watching Jaskier’s red-painted lips part and go down his cock. Jaskier took as much as he could, gagging himself, harsh and loud. 

Geralt spoke loud enough to be heard after Jaskier gagged, “ _ There _ you go. Showing some initiative now. Maybe you  _ do _ want to come after all.” 

Jaskier frantically took Lambert deep again, nodding his head. Lambert chuckled, squeezing the back of his neck. “Much better, boy,” Lambert said with fondness. Jaskier bobbed slowly, working Eskel over with his hand still. 

Eskel grabbed Jaskier’s wrist gently and pulled his hand away, standing up. Jaskier watched him stand curiously, Eskel disappearing from his line of sight to stand behind him. Jaskier felt Eskel’s big, warm hands run down his back as he knelt behind him. 

Geralt tossed the bottle of lube to Eskel, who caught it in one hand. Eskel popped the top, sliding his hand to Jaskier’s ass. “Get up on your knees, sweet thing.” Jaskier shifted up onto his knees, legs spreading for balance. Eskel ran his fingers between Jaskier’s cheeks, chuckling. “Geralt made a mess of you, didn’t he?” 

Eskel sank two fingers in, using the come that was leaking out of him as lube. Jaskier moaned around Lambert’s cock, squeezing around Eskel’s fingers eagerly. Eskel withdrew them, grabbing a condom off the table. He opened it and rolled it on, pouring some lube in his palm and stroking himself, smearing the rest on Jaskier’s hole. 

Jaskier felt Geralt’s come dripping out of him, leaving a trail down his thigh. It made him shiver. Eskel guided the head of his cock to Jaskier’s hole, popping the head in easily. Jaskier groaned as loud as he could with Lambert’s cock in his mouth. Jaskier had stopped bobbing his head, resting his mouth with just the tip in it, dazed eyes opening to meet Lambert’s. “Don’t stop, boy,” Lambert warned. “You don’t get to slack off now that you’ve got a cock in you.”

Jaskier moaned, bobbing his head again. Eskel pushed in completely, gripping Jaskier’s hips firmly. “Good boy,” Eskel murmured, giving a gentle thrust, then another. Eskel buried his cock in deep and ground into him, holding his hips in place. Jaskier popped off Lambert’s cock to gasp, fingers digging into Lambert’s thighs. 

Lambert gripped his hair and guided his mouth back to his cock, thrusting past Jaskier’s parted lips. Jaskier groaned and gagged himself on Lambert’s cock, working his throat around it. Eskel started a quick pace of fucking into him, rocking him forward with every thrust. Jaskier made sure to keep his mouth open and relaxed, letting Eskel fuck him on and off Lambert’s cock. 

The high had reached its peak at this point, Jaskier’s brain floating on cloud nine as he was used. Every so often, Eskel would thrust harder, making Jaskier gag on Lambert’s dick. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, looking up at Lambert with glassy eyes.

“Good, Jaskier,” Geralt said in his deep tenor. Jaskier tried to pull back to look at his dominant, but Eskel gave a hard thrust, pushing him onto Lambert’s cock further. “You’re being a good boy.”

Jaskier wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Eskel had started fucking him, but Jaskier was brought out of his dick-dumb haze when Eskel gripped his hips harder and started  _ pounding _ into him. Jaskier was letting out little choked noises with every hard thrust, Eskel railing him until he came with a loud groan. 

Jaskier made sure not to slack off on sucking Lambert’s dick as Eskel pulled out of him, swallowing around Lambert noisily. Eskel patted his ass fondly as he stood up, tying the condom off. Lambert pulled Jaskier off his cock by his hair gently. “Stand up, straddle me,” Lambert told him, helping Jaskier stand. Jaskier straddled Lambert with shaky thighs, sitting back for a moment to catch his breath. 

“Almost done, songbird,” Geralt comforted. “Make Lambert come, then you can come to me.”

Eskel handed Jaskier the other condom from the table, Jaskier ripping it open and rolling it on Lambert’s cock. Jaskier shuffled forward, sitting up and reaching between his legs to settle the tip of Lambert’s cock against his slightly gaping hole. Jaskier sunk down and paused, hands flying to Lambert’s shoulders to ground himself. 

“Won’t take much, boy, since you’ve used that pretty little mouth on me so well,” Lambert murmured, hands going to Jaskier’s hips to guide him up. Jaskier rose up and started riding Lambert, head thrown back as he gasped and groaned. Jaskier’s cock bounced against his stomach with each thrust, leaving wet smears of precome over his belly. 

Jaskier ached to come, hand going from Lambert’s shoulder to grip himself. Lambert grunted a low  _ uh-uh _ , Jaskier whining and placing his hand back on Lambert’s shoulder. He bounced on Lambert’s cock faster, rolling his hips. Jaskier was lost in the action, in all the pleasures mixing in his drugged brain. 

Lambert gripped his hips roughly, thrusting up into Jaskier’s hole as his orgasm approached, grunting a few times before he came. He gave a few last rough thrusts before pulling out, Jaskier slumping against Lambert. 

Warm hands he  _ knew _ were Geralt’s wrapped around his waist, gently helping Jaskier to stand. Geralt guided him back to the loveseat, sitting and pulling Jaskier on his lap. Jaskier leaned back against Geralt, his legs resting on top of Geralt’s, spread open slightly. 

Geralt wrapped one arm around his middle tightly, keeping him close. His other hand went to Jaskier’s cock, Jaskier hissing softly when Geralt touched it. He let out a shuddering breath. “Sensitive, songbird?” Geralt murmured in his ear, stroking him easily with all the precome Jaskier had dripped down his length. 

Jaskier nodded, melting back into Geralt’s torso. Geralt worked his hand over Jaskier’s leaking cock slowly, pressing little kisses along the side of Jaskier’s face. Jaskier whimpered when Geralt picked up the pace, his toes curling. “Fuck, G--Geralt,” he whined, hand gripping the forearm that Geralt had him pinned down with. “Can I come? Please,” Jaskier whispered, huffing softly. 

“Come for me, songbird,” Geralt murmured in his ear, working him over faster until Jaskier came with a thin gasp, his entire body quivering on top of Geralt’s. Geralt stroked him through his orgasm, whispering soft praise in Jaskier’s ear. He released Jaskier’s cock and grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table, wiping his hand clean. Jaskier went limp on top of Geralt, twitching every so often. 

Geralt shifted him on his lap, holding him close. “Good boy,” he praised quietly, rubbing Jaskier’s back. “Excuse us,” Geralt said to his brothers, standing with Jaskier in his arms. He carried Jaskier to the bathroom, Jaskier slowly gathering feeling in his extremities. 

Jaskier liked Geralt’s cock the best, he decided. 

But Eskel’s and Lambert’s weren’t far off. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... Jaskier did a bad. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and make sure you check out the little Drabble series connected to this fic!

“Geralt! Geralt, you’re so lovely, Geralt. Your name is so lovely. I—I’m so happy you’re my boyfriend, Geralt. What a  _ silly _ term.” A pause and a sniff. “I’m writing songs about you, Geralt, you’re so handsome and lovely, everyone deserves to know about it. Okay, I’m going to go write now. Write about yooooou.” 

Geralt pulled the phone away from his ear, checking that the message had been played in its entirety. It had been. Geralt sat up in his bed, running a hand through his long hair before sighing. The sniffing between sentences was certainly odd, but it hadn’t sounded like Jaskier was upset. Elated was a better term. Geralt looked at his phone and dialed Jaskier’s number. It was early, probably too early for the younger man to be awake. 

To his honest surprise, Jaskier answered the call. “Mmm, good morning, my love.” He sounded sleepy, content. Normal. 

“Good morning, songbird. Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The voicemail you left me at 3 this morning was odd, Jaskier.”

Jaskier didn’t speak for a moment. “Voicemail? I don’t remember calling you. I thought about calling you, but it was so late that I didn’t.”

Geralt sighed, laying back down against his pillows. “I’ve got a voicemail from you, and you didn’t sound well. What were you doing last night?”

Jaskier laughed softly. “Just some writing, my lovely, working on songs. You’re an inspiration, Geralt, truly.”

Geralt pressed on. “Were you drinking?”

“I was, but nothing crazy. I feel fine. Would you like to meet for coffee this morning?” Jaskier was trying to change the subject subtly, but Geralt wasn’t going to let him get away that easy. 

“Alright, Jaskier.”

“Great! Meet me in half an hour?” There was shuffling on Jaskier’s line, a soft sniffle, same as the night before. 

“Half an hour, then.”

\--------

Geralt arrived at the coffee shop before Jaskier, ordering both their drinks before taking a table in the corner. Jaskier entered as soon as Geralt sat down, making his way toward Geralt with a big grin on his face. Geralt stood and embraced the shorter man, kissing his forehead before pulling Jaskier’s chair out for him. Jaskier sat down and Geralt took his seat across from him. 

“Hi,” Jaskier said with a grin, reaching over the table to offer his hand to his boyfriend. Geralt took it, rubbing his thumb over Jaskier’s knuckles. 

“You’re happy this morning.”

“I had a great night, finished a song that I’ve been working on since we met, and now I’m here with you, it’s a beautiful day. What’s not to be happy about?” Jaskier couldn’t shake his grin, squeezing Geralt’s hand. “Are you not happy to see me?”

Geralt looked Jaskier over as he spoke. The younger man was freshly showered, his hair done nicely, his clothes clean. He looked like himself. Geralt smiled. “Of course I’m happy to see you, Jaskier. I’m still not sure about that voicemail, though.” Jaskier waved it off with his free hand before grabbing his cup. Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hand to retrieve his phone from his pocket. 

“I want you to listen to it, Jaskier.” Jaskier busied himself by taking a sip of his too-hot coffee, brandishing a blinding smile at Geralt even as his tongue burned. 

“There’s no need, I’m sure it’s embarrassing.” Geralt offered his phone anyway, Jaskier taking it to listen to the voicemail. 

Jaskier’s face dropped slightly as he listened to himself, returning Geralt’s phone to him when the message was done. “I was right. Embarrassing. I apologize, Geralt.”

“You didn’t sound upset, but you kept sniffing.” Geralt looked at him expectantly. Jaskier subconsciously rubbed his nose. 

“Runny nose,” Jaskier offered, reaching for Geralt’s hand again. Geralt let him take it but kept his piercing gaze locked on the younger man. Jaskier sighed, tracing his thumb over the back of Geralt’s hand. “It’s nothing, Geralt, really. I just did a line before I sat down to write. It’s terribly irritating on my nose but it provides the  _ best _ rush of inspiration. I finished one song and wrote a great intro to another, you should come over and let me show you.”

Geralt watched his boyfriend start to squirm as he spoke, reaching for his cup to pick at the label. “A line of cocaine?” Jaskier nodded, looking around the shop to avoid looking at his disappointed partner. 

“I don’t do it often, Geralt, just when I need a little push. Most musicians do it.” Geralt frowned, squeezing Jaskier’s hand in his. 

“There are better ways to get a ‘push’ than doing coke, Jaskier. Healthier ways.”

Jaskier looked at their hands, biting his lip. “Are you… Are you upset with me?”

“I am,” Geralt told him, pushing his cup aside to offer his other hand to Jaskier. Jaskier took it eagerly but didn’t look up from where they were connected. He worried his lip between his teeth as Geralt sighed. “I’d like you to come to my apartment so we can talk about this privately.”

Jaskier nodded, taking a moment before finally looking up and meeting Geralt’s gaze. “Okay.” 

——

They finished their drinks and walked hand-in-hand to Geralt’s apartment, Jaskier pressing close every time they stopped at a crosswalk. Geralt led him into his building and to his apartment, unlocking the door before letting Jaskier enter first. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier to the couch, sitting down and patting his lap in invitation. Jaskier toed off his shoes before climbing to sit sideways on Geralt’s lap, wrapping an arm around the older man’s neck. Geralt wrapped a strong arm around Jaskier’s waist as Jaskier nosed along Geralt’s jaw, a kiss pressed into the stubble. 

Jaskier left kisses in a trail to Geralt’s lips, soft and sweet. Geralt rested his other hand on Jaskier’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Geralt finally pulled back, reaching up to push Jaskier’s hair back lovingly. 

“I don’t like that you did coke last night, Jaskier.”

Jaskier deflated. “I really don’t do it often. I felt like I needed the edge it gives me.” 

Geralt cupped his face with a soft sigh. “I’m disappointed but I’m not going to lecture you, I’m sure you know how  _ dangerous  _ that is.” 

Jaskier looked away, biting his lip. “Well, yes, but it wasn’t much. And I got the push I needed to finish writing, plus inspiration for a new one. It’s about the way you make me feel, just so lovely and warm.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you plan on doing it again?” 

Jaskier hesitated. “It’s a tool of all great musicians at some point…” 

“I’m disappointed that you would put yourself at risk, Jaskier,” Geralt said as he locked eyes with the brunet. Jaskier grimaced a bit, looking away as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Geralt’s disappointment settled heavily in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, Geralt. I don’t  _ enjoy _ doing it, not really. Just the results.” 

Geralt tilted Jaskier’s face back towards his own, pressing a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier melted into his boyfriend’s chest, resting his forehead against Geralt’s neck. Geralt slipped his hand up the back of Jaskier’s shirt, rubbing his lower back. 

Geralt sighed after a few minutes. “I have to punish you.”

Jaskier nodded against Geralt’s neck. “I know. I broke a rule.”

Geralt didn’t say anything as he thought for a moment. “Alright, Jaskier. I want you to go stand in the corner for me.” 

Jaskier nodded and stood up, blushing a little as he walked to an empty corner. He hadn’t been sent to the corner since he was small. He could hear Geralt moving around the apartment, squirming slightly as the minutes ticked by. Jaskier jumped when strong arms slid around his middle, Geralt pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jaskier’s face. “Had enough time to think, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier nodded, leaning back against Geralt’s chest. “I’m sorry.” Geralt nodded, hugging Jaskier close for a moment before releasing him. He walked to the couch and sat on the middle cushion, arranging a pillow on the cushion to his left. 

“Come here, songbird,” Geralt called for him softly, patting his lap when Jaskier turned around. “I’m going to paddle you and I hope you’ll think about it next time you want to do coke.” Jaskier approached his boyfriend, nodding. 

“I’m sure you’ll make this memorable,” Jaskier joked quietly. Geralt smiled slightly. 

“I’m sure it will be. Strip down for me, Jaskier.” Jaskier obeyed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the coffee table, next to a wooden paddle that he decidedly ignored. Geralt reached out and pulled Jaskier closer by his hips, reaching around him to grab the paddle. 

“I’m going to use this because you didn’t like the sting of it when we were testing implements. I’m hoping you’ll remember the feeling when I’m done.” Jaskier nodded and Geralt patted his lap. 

Jaskier draped himself over Geralt’s lap, hugging the pillow that Geralt had retrieved from his bedroom. Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s ass, patting it gently. “I’m not going to warm you up, Jaskier. You’ll get 30 and I’ll keep count.” Jaskier shivered slightly but nodded again. 

Geralt rubbed the paddle over Jaskier’s ass before bringing it down with a sharp crack. Jaskier hugged the pillow a little tighter as Geralt smacked his other cheek with the paddle, the sting of it already unpleasant. 

Jaskier squirmed his way through the first 10 with minimal complaint, rubbing his face against the pillow for comfort. Geralt paused, setting the paddle down to run his hand over the pink ass a few times, letting Jaskier take a few deep breaths. 

Geralt picked the paddle back up and focused where ass met thigh, his force increasing with every swat. Jaskier whimpered at a particularly hard one, itching to reach back and cover himself. He was sure Geralt would be disappointed in that. Another sharp connection of wood and flesh made him jump and hiccup, toes curling. The next one had Jaskier’s hand shooting behind him to cover himself without thinking, a whimper leaving his throat. 

“Do I need to hold your hand out of the way, songbird?” Geralt was calm as he spoke, gently guiding Jaskier’s hand up to his lower back, pinning it there by his pale wrist. Jaskier squirmed and nodded, sniffling softly. Geralt’s hand around his wrist was comforting, a stark contrast to what his other hand was doing. 

A few more painful swats made Jaskier gasp and cry out, tears stinging his eyes before soaking into the soft pillow. It smelled like Geralt’s cologne, a strange comfort to be had while taking his punishment. 

Geralt paused at 20, letting Jaskier squirm over his lap for a moment before he spoke. “Last ten, Jaskier. Do you need a longer break?” 

Jaskier shook his head. “Want to be done. Want to be… to be good for you, Geralt.” 

“You’re being very good for me, Jaskier. You can react however you need to with this last round, alright?” Jaskier nodded, the hand pinned to his lower back squeezing into a fist. 

Geralt brought the paddle down over one cheek then the other, even harder than before. Jaskier gasped wetly, straining to sit up. “Oh, oh, ow!” Geralt waited until he settled himself back against the couch before doing it again, moving to his sit spots. He continued until he reached the allotted 30, Jaskier gasping and kicking as the stinging built up past the point of tolerable. He was sure he was going to be bruised. 

Finally,  _ blessedly _ , Geralt set the paddle on the coffee table, guiding Jaskier to stand on shaky legs. Jaskier’s hands immediately went to rub some of the sting away, but Geralt intercepted, shaking his head. “No rubbing, Jaskier,” he told the younger man gently, standing to pull the naked man into a hug. Jaskier hugged him back tightly, fisting the back of Geralt’s shirt as he hid his face in Geralt’s shoulder. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Jaskier’s soft, gaspy breaths evening out. Geralt rubbed a gentle hand up and down his spine, pressing a kiss into brunet hair. Geralt eventually broke their silence. “I want you back in the corner for a few more minutes, Jaskier. Don’t rub or we’ll have to go another round with the paddle.” Jaskier nodded quickly, taking a long moment to pull away from Geralt before he walked to the corner. 

Geralt took the time to clean up, returning both the paddle and the pillow to their rightful places. Geralt went to his dresser while he was in his room, pulling out a pair of sweats for Jaskier before returning to the living room. 

He could hear Jaskier sniffling softly as he approached, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “Come lay down with me, songbird. Would you like that?” 

Jaskier nodded, turning in Geralt’s arms to hug him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against Geralt’s neck, arms tight around him. Geralt kissed his temple. 

“You’re forgiven. Please don’t do it again, Jaskier. I can’t handle the idea of you accidentally getting hurt.” They stood there embracing each other until Geralt released the younger man, offering the sweatpants in his hand. “You can wear these if you’d like.” 

Jaskier took the pants and pulled them on, hissing softly when he pulled the waistband over his sore ass. Geralt gave a sympathetic smile, taking Jaskier’s hand to lead him into his bedroom. Geralt laid down on his back, Jaskier draping himself halfway over Geralt’s chest. Geralt wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. 

Jaskier focused on Geralt’s comforting scent, eyes shutting. He let a few moments pass before he spoke up. “We’re in bed,” he pointed out, looking up at Geralt. 

Geralt chuckled in his chest. “We are.” 

“I could blow you, Geralt. Show you that I’m really sorry.” 

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand, kissing it. “That’s not how apologies are going to work with us. You’ve apologized, I’ve forgiven you. You took a paddling and all is well.” 

“Can you rub now? Maybe some lotion?” 

Geralt chuckled again. “No. It needs to sink in. I don’t rub lotion on punished bottoms.” 

Jaskier pouted slightly, squirming to get a little closer. He threw his leg over one of Geralt’s, pressing his groin against Geralt’s hip. He wasn’t hard… yet. 

“Okay… I could still blow you, not as an apology, just because I want to.” 

Geralt ran his hand down Jaskier’s back slowly, tracing his spine. “That would be a reward for you, then, wouldn’t it?” 

Jaskier whined, gently pressing his hardening cock against Geralt’s hip. He couldn’t help himself. Geralt, to Jaskier’s surprise, let him continue. Jaskier mouthed kisses where he could, slowly working himself up. Geralt watched him, loving the way Jaskier’s breathing stuttered occasionally as he continued to grind against Geralt’s hip. 

“Mm, Geralt. I’ve been forgiven, I was a good boy, right?”

Geralt smiled at the loaded question, reaching down to tilt Jaskier’s face up so he could kiss his submissive. “You were a good boy,” Geralt murmured against his lips, his own cock taking interest as Jaskier shifted and bucked his hips. “But you don’t get to come until I say so, Jaskier. You’re just working yourself up for nothing.” 

Jaskier groaned, sliding his hand from Geralt’s chest to his crotch. “You’re not unafflicted, Geralt. Please.” He rolled his hips as he spoke. Geralt took his hand and pulled it away from his growing bulge, settling it back on his chest. 

“Is this a part of the punishment?” Jaskier’s voice took on a whine. “I don’t get to come? Letting me grind on you knowing you won’t let anything come of it?” 

“Controlling your orgasms isn’t a part of your punishment,” Geralt chuckled. “It’s a part of this arrangement. You agreed to it, remember?”

Jaskier moaned, locking eyes with Geralt. “Please, Geralt,” Jaskier begged softly as he rolled his hips. “I want to suck your cock, I want to make you feel good. I want you to make me feel good.” 

Geralt hummed softly. “You want me to fuck you, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier let out a punched-out groan, cock jumping. “God, please, Geralt. Please.” 

Geralt let his fingers dip in the waistband of the borrowed sweats. “Do you think you could even handle it, my little songbird? I just finished paddling your ass. It would hurt.” 

Jaskier whined, thrusting against Geralt’s hip desperately. “Yes, yes, I can handle it, I promise I can handle it. Please, Geralt, please. You’re driving me mad.” 

Geralt reached down and stilled his hips with one hand, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. “Fucking you right now would be incredible, pet. You’re so sensitive, so responsive.” Jaskier’s hips stuttered in his grasp, the younger man locking eyes with Geralt. 

Jaskier’s eyes were wide, pupils blown out as he tried to level his own breathing. “Please? Please fuck me, I need you, I  _ ache _ for you, love.” 

Geralt leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s red lips, releasing his hip. “I’m not going to fuck you, Jaskier,” he murmured. Jaskier groaned. “Not right now, not with a punished ass.” Geralt closed his eyes. “But I can only imagine how indescribable you would feel, tight around my cock.” 

Geralt shifted them, turning Jaskier onto his side facing away. Geralt slotted himself against Jaskier’s back, rolling his hips firmly against Jaskier’s ass, pulling a groan from the smaller man.

Jaskier shoved a hand down the front of the sweats, gripping himself at the base to keep from coming at Geralt’s words. Geralt’s hand encircled his wrist, pulling his hand from his cock and out of his pants. He pressed Jaskier’s hand to the bed. “Keep that there,” he told Jaskier expectantly before moving to grip his hip. Geralt rolled his hips against Jaskier’s ass, his cock fully hard in his jeans. 

Geralt pressed a line of hot kisses across Jaskier’s shoulder, the younger man almost vibrating with want. 

“Geralt, you cocktease, please. Please let me touch,” Jaskier rolled his hips back against Geralt, balling the comforter in his fist. 

The white-haired man hooked his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder, mouth next to his ear. “Do you deserve to come, pet? Have you earned that?” 

Jaskier shivered, cock flexing and leaking in the sweats. “God, Geralt, touch me. Please touch me. I’m going to die.” Geralt released Jaskier’s hip and ran his hand up his stomach, thumbing over a perky nipple. Jaskier gasped and bucked, pressing his ass back desperately. 

“Take the sweats off, songbird,” Geralt murmured in his ear, Jaskier squirming eagerly to obey. He kicked them off and onto the floor, Geralt taking the time to rid himself of his jeans. They melded back together, Geralt grinding his cock against Jaskier’s red ass. He pulled back to look down between them, at the dark red splotches where Jaskier’s ass swelled. Geralt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“You look beautiful like this, desperate little thing.” Geralt ran his hand between them, sliding a finger between Jaskier’s sore cheeks to press against his hole lightly. Jaskier let out a choked off gasp, his hand going from balling the comforter to gripping the base of his dick again, eyes squeezing shut. 

Geralt didn’t move his hand, letting Jaskier get himself under control again. Once the smaller man relaxed slightly, he started to rub at the tight muscle, too light to even think about breaching. “This, Jaskier, this is mine.” 

“Yours, yours, all yours,” Jaskier babbled, pressing back against Geralt’s finger. His cock was leaking steadily, flushed and red at the tip. “Geralt, I need you. I  _ need _ you, please, please!” Jaskier’s entire body was quivering. Geralt withdrew his hand and Jaskier crumpled against the bed. 

“Oh, I’m going to die, you’re going to kill me. You’re— OH!” Jaskier cried out as Geralt reached around and grasped Jaskier’s cock firmly. He didn’t move his hand and Jaskier gave a small thrust of his hips, trying to fuck his fist. 

“Calm down, Jaskier. I’m nowhere near done with you. You’re not going to come a  _ moment _ before I allow it.” Geralt released his cock and skimmed a hand over his chest, catching a nipple with his nail. Jaskier shuddered. 

Geralt pulled away and sat up, gently pushing Jaskier onto his stomach. Jaskier immediately started to grind against the bed, gasping softly. Geralt smacked his ass sharply, Jaskier’s hips stuttering. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ come, Jaskier.” And to Geralt’s surprise, Jaskier lifted his hips away from the mattress, crying out in frustration. Geralt smoothed a hand down Jaskier’s spine. “Oh,  _ good _ boy. Very good boy.” Geralt leaned against the headboard, rubbing Jaskier’s lower back gently. “Sit up, songbird.” 

Jaskier took a moment before shakily pushing himself up, looking every bit as wrecked as he felt. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were bright red, slick. He was beautiful, magnificent. Geralt guided him up on his knees. “You’re going to straddle my lap and face away from me,” Geralt told his shaky boyfriend, offering a steady hand while Jaskier positioned himself on Geralt’s lap like he had been told. Geralt urged him to lean forward between his spread legs, until Jaskier’s chest was against the sheets with his ass completely on display for Geralt. 

Geralt hummed in appreciation, reaching underneath Jaskier to pull his cock out for display as well. Jaskier sobbed softly. “I can’t, I can’t, please, let me come, Geralt,  _ sir _ , I’m— I’m—“ Geralt lightly traced a finger down a vein on Jaskier’s cock. 

“I’m never going to give you anything you can’t handle, my little songbird. Just relax. Take a deep breath.” Geralt reached over to his side table and pulled out a bottle of lube, settling it under his thigh to warm it up. 

Jaskier gave a full-body shudder, rubbing his face against the sheets desperately. Geralt ran his hands over Jaskier’s red ass, pressing his thumb against a darker patch of color. Jaskier arched his back and wiggled his hips, gripping the sheets. 

Geralt pulled the bottle out from under his thigh and popped the cap, Jaskier shuddering again. “Yes, yes, please, Geralt, oh, yes,” he babbled into the sheets, tilting his ass up a little. Geralt drizzled a line of lube between Jaskier’s cheeks, rubbing his finger through it before pressing against Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier pushed his hips back roughly, Geralt tutting softly. 

“My pace, Jaskier.” 

“—explode, I’m gonna explode, my cock is going to fall off, Geralt, have  _ sympathy _ , please,” Jaskier begged, grinding down against Geralt’s thighs. 

Geralt pressed the tip of his forefinger against Jaskier’s hole, letting it dip inside slowly. Jaskier sobbed. “Another, another, I can take it, oh god, oh fuck.  _ Geralt. _ ” Geralt let his finger sink fully inside, watching the way Jaskier’s hole stretched to accommodate, shiny with lube and so  _ pink _ . Geralt lazily thrust his finger a few times before adding another, scissoring slowly. 

“Please tell me this means you’re going to fuck me, please,  _ please,”  _ Jaskier gasped out, unable to control his writhing. Geralt stretched him wide, mesmerized by the sight of his fingers sinking into Jaskier’s tight, clutching heat. 

“Not right now, little songbird, maybe tonight.” 

Jaskier couldn’t control his wail of frustration, bucking his hips down to seek friction. Geralt thrust his fingers deep, twisting and searching for Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier froze, a belly-deep moan erupting from him. 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,  _ fuck,  _ I’m  _ sorry _ , I’m gonna come!” Geralt gripped the base of Jaskier’s cock and stilled his fingers. 

“Hold on, buttercup. Take a deep breath. Don’t you  _ dare _ come, Jaskier.” They both remained still while Jaskier somehow found the last remaining scrap of his self-control, panting as he forced himself to calm down. 

Jaskier clenched around Geralt’s fingers, pushing back slightly when he felt he could take more of the beautiful torture he was being subjected to. “Ger _ alt _ .” Jaskier sounded broken, tears in his eyes. “Geralt,  _ please _ , can I come today?” 

Geralt’s chest swelled, his cock flexing in his boxers. “Yes, Jaskier. Hold on for just a little longer, I promise it will be worth it.” Geralt withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before pressing them back in slowly. Jaskier sobbed. 

Geralt slowly stretched him wide with two fingers, adding a third gently. Jaskier’s cock was leaking, staining Geralt’s boxers with pre. “Can you come on just my fingers, Jaskier? If I touch you just right?” Geralt spread his fingers and rubbed them against Jaskier’s prostate, making the younger man jump and cry out. 

“Yes, yes, I can! Oh, please let me, Geralt,  _ sir _ ,” Jaskier babbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “I’m so close, been good for you, been  _ so _ good for you.” 

Geralt rubbed firm circles as he finally reached down and grasped Jaskier’s cock, stroking him slowly. Jaskier gurgled something against the sheets, his toes curling. 

“Geralt, I won’t be able - I  _ can’t  _ stop myself again, just let me come,” Jaskier was utterly wrecked and Geralt was satisfied. 

He stroked Jaskier a little faster, twisting and stretching and rubbing his fingers inside Jaskier’s clenching warmth. Jaskier’s cries grew louder, higher as he convulsed and writhed on Geralt’s fingers. 

“That’s it, songbird. Come for me.”

Jaskier snapped, sobbing loudly as he rutted into Geralt’s fist and shoved back against his fingers, wild and uncontrolled. He came a moment later, gasping Geralt’s name desperately. Geralt fucked and stroked him through the mind-shattering orgasm, crooning softly as Jaskier started to twitch with overstimulation. Geralt withdrew his fingers and grabbed a tissue, wiping them clean while Jaskier melted against the sheets, his come seeping through Geralt’s boxers, warm again his own erection. 

Jaskier took a while to regain feeling in his fingers and toes, finally sitting up and turning around to straddle Geralt’s lap. He wrapped his shaky arms around Geralt’s neck, kissing him with slick, red lips. Geralt rubbed his back, his hips, stroking his still trembling boyfriend. 

Jaskier tried to speak, swallowing hard. Geralt snatched his water bottle from the side table and unscrewed the top, helping Jaskier take a sip.

“Geralt,” Jaskier exhaled, leaning against him heavily. “Oh, Geralt. That was… incredible.” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. Jaskier didn’t hesitate to reach down and grip Geralt through his boxers, hand getting sticky with his own come. 

Geralt gripped his wrist gently. “I’m alright, Jaskier. Just relax.” 

“I  _ want _ to. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had and you won’t let me return the favor?” Jaskier was raw with emotion from being _ dragged _ to his orgasm, almost hurt that Geralt was turning down his advances. 

Geralt kissed him deeply, releasing his wrist. He rested their foreheads together, gazing into Jaskier’s blue blue  _ blue _ eyes as Jaskier palmed him slowly. Jaskier shifted, sitting back on sore cheeks to give himself more room to work. He slipped his hand in Geralt’s boxers, the angle awkward as he stroked Geralt’s length. 

“Let’s take this to the shower, Jaskier. Can you stand?” 

Jaskier slowly withdrew his hand and stood, Geralt doing the same. He took Jaskier’s hand and led him into the en suite, turning the shower on to let it warm up. Jaskier pressed himself against Geralt as much as he could, pressing gentle kisses over bare skin. 

“Make sure that isn’t too warm for you, Jaskier,” Geralt murmured, taking his spoiled boxers off as Jaskier checked the water. 

“It’s perfect.” Jaskier stepped in the shower and offered his hand to Geralt, tugging him inside and under the spray. Jaskier started to drop to his knees, but Geralt stopped him. 

“Not right now, Jaskier. I’ll take your mouth another time.” Jaskier shivered, cock trying desperately to get hard again at the easy way Geralt spoke. He gripped Geralt’s cock in his guitar-calloused hand, stroking him slowly. Geralt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Jaskier pressed him against the wall, leaning in to mouth hot kisses along Geralt’s collarbone, his hand never stopping. 

Geralt reached out and gripped Jaskier’s hip, groaning softly when Jaskier focused on the head of his hard cock. Jaskier bit Geralt’s shoulder lightly, looking at the older man lovingly. Geralt opened his eyes and stared at Jaskier with hunger, leaning down to capture his lips in a hot kiss. Geralt’s hips thrust up, into Jaskier’s fist. 

Jaskier took his hand away, pulling away to grin slightly. “Don’t come yet.” 

Geralt growled, eyes flashing. Jaskier bit his lip, yelping when he was roughly turned around and pressed against the tiled wall, Geralt pressing his cock between Jaskier’s red cheeks. He bit Jaskier’s ear, growling again. Geralt rutted against his ass slowly, reaching between them to press his fingers into Jaskier again, rougher this time. Jaskier groaned, throwing his head back. 

Geralt thrust his fingers in time with his hips, grinding against Jaskier’s still cherry-colored ass. It didn’t take him long to come, rutting almost animalistically to completion while finger-fucking Jaskier, stretching him with wide fingers. Geralt panted against Jaskier’s shoulder for a moment before withdrawing his fingers, gripping Jaskier’s ass in both hands. 

Geralt massaged his ass for a moment, pressing a tender kiss to the side of Jaskier’s neck. “Let’s clean up and take a nap, Jaskier. How does that sound?” 

Jaskier turned around and pressed himself against Geralt, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. “That was incredible, Geralt. I knew I could get you to loosen the reins a bit.” Jaskier grinned, smug. “I want you to fuck me like that, lose control.” 

Geralt grabbed his bar of soap and ran it over Jaskier’s hairy chest, shaking his head. 

“Not with a punished ass, you don’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been forgetting... you can find me still on Tumblr @purely-a-trashcan or on Twitter @purelyatrashcan


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with/at me on Twitter (@purelyatrashcan) and Tumblr (@purely-a-trashcan) I'm lonely. Happy quarantine 2020!
> 
> I eat comments up like the lil affection starved toddler i am, yo.

Jaskier found himself standing outside of an innocent-looking warehouse, next to Geralt. Geralt was dressed in slacks and a button-down shirt, both tailored to fit him beautifully, duffel bag in one hand. Jaskier himself was dressed in dark jeans and a sweater, feeling a little underdressed in comparison to Geralt. 

“Do you need a moment before we go in, songbird?” Geralt murmured, turning towards the shorter man. 

“No… Just… I need your hand.” 

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. “If you’re too nervous to go inside, we can leave, go back to my apartment,” Geralt offered, pulling Jaskier a step closer to him. Jaskier finally looked up and met Geralt’s eyes. 

“No, I want to go in. I just need you to hold my hand.” Jaskier nodded, mostly to himself. “I’m ready.”

Geralt led the brunet inside by his hand, stopping right inside the door to pay for their entrance. Jaskier handed his ID over when prompted, staying oddly quiet even as they entered the playspace. Geralt pulled him to an empty plush chair, setting his bag to the side before guiding Jaskier to sit on his lap sideways. 

Jaskier immediately wrapped an arm around Geralt’s neck, still looking around the play space for a moment before locking eyes with Geralt. Warm hands traveled up Jaskier’s sweater, rubbing his lower back gently as Geralt leaned forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Jaskier let himself run his fingers through the free strands of Geralt’s hair as they kissed, tugging lightly when Geralt nipped his bottom lip. Geralt broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, free hand coming up to cup Jaskier’s cheek. 

“Already being a brat tonight, I see,” he teased the younger man, thumb running across his red lower lip. “Thought that spanking I gave you before we came would curb your brattiness.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jaskier replied, feigning innocence. Geralt’s hand moved from his cheek to slide into his soft hair, gripping and making a fist. Jaskier groaned softly, eyes closing. “Maybe I do, actually.”

Geralt relaxed his fist after a moment, letting his hand retreat from Jaskier’s hair. “Just remember, Jaskier. Bratting is seen as an invitation to play, and I have tools in my bag to set a naughty brat straight.”

Jaskier opened his eyes, biting his bottom lip. “I know.” He reached up and tugged on Geralt’s hair again, just barely resisting the urge to grin. Geralt hummed low in his chest, patting Jaskier’s thigh as an indication for the smaller man to stand. 

Jaskier stood and rested his hands on his hips. “What’s the big,  _ scary _ Geralt going to do, hmm?” Geralt reached out and unbuttoned Jaskier’s jeans, sliding his hand inside to cup Jaskier’s cock outside of his boxers. Jaskier huffed softly, pressing his hips forward slightly. Geralt’s hand retreated and tugged his jeans down, offering a steady hand while the younger man toed off his shoes before kicking his pants away. 

“You’re about to find out, my songbird.”

Jaskier stepped forward and rested his hands on Geralt's shoulders. Geralt slid his hands under Jaskier's sweater, taking it off the younger man and dropping it onto the pile of clothes Jaskier had accumulated next to the chair. 

Jaskier stepped closer, standing between Geralt's legs. He let his hands run through Geralt's white hair, making a fist like Geralt had done to him. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow, hand coming up to encircle around Jaskier's wrist. "Really trying at this brat thing, aren't you?"

Jaskier smirked, releasing Geralt's hair. "Do something about it."

Geralt moved quickly, tucking fingers under the waistband of Jaskier's boxers before pulling them down. Jaskier bit his lip, the realization that Geralt's face was so close to his cock making his face burn. Geralt easily maneuvered the smaller man over his lap, cupping his ass before smacking it sharply. It was still warm from the earlier spanking. 

"Brats don't get to come, Jaskier," Geralt leaned down to murmur to Jaskier, pinching his ass before swatting again. Jaskier froze for a second before grinding his hips down against Geralt's thighs. 

"This one does." 

Geralt hummed, low in his chest. "Do you now?” Jaskier gave a nod. “I don’t think you’re in charge of that decision.” 

Jaskier groaned and Geralt swatted his ass again. He continued until Jaskier was squirming, his perky ass a lovely pink, darker than before, and warm to the touch again. Geralt helped him stand suddenly, patting then gripping one hip. “Put your boxers back on, Jaskier.”

“That’s all?” Jaskier questioned, grabbing his boxers from the floor to pull them on. Geralt chuckled lowly, patting his lap when Jaskier finished. Jaskier straddled Geralt’s broad lap, arms going around his neck. Geralt pulled him tight to his front, leaning in to whisper in Jaskier’s ear.

“Such an eager brat tonight. I’m sure you’ll earn more later. For now, be good. Watch the other couples. Don’t interact with a couple in a scene. Watch quietly. Can you do that?” 

Jaskier nodded, getting a kiss as a reward. Jaskier slipped his fingers through Geralt’s hair, making a fist like Geralt had to him. Geralt’s honey eyes flashed, reaching up to grip his wrist. Jaskier released Geralt’s hair, smirking slightly. 

“I brought my paddle, songbird. Don’t make me use it.” 

Jaskier made a face. “Don’t like the paddle.” 

Geralt chuckled softly. “I know.” 

———

The night wore on and the couple spent most of it watching others in their scenes, Geralt answering any questions Jaskier asked. Jaskier took time to be a brat too, pressing close and groping Geralt’s groin with a smirk every so often. 

“Can wait for you to fuck me until I come,” Jaskier had said every time. 

Geralt eventually pulled Jaskier back to the chair they had been occupying, sitting and tugging Jaskier over his lap. 

Geralt pulled his boxers down to expose his ass, groping it gently. “What’s your color?” 

“Beige,” Jaskier bratted. Geralt swatted him sharply, leaning down to grip Jaskier’s hair in a fist.

"Tell you what's gonna happen now. I'll ask again, polite like, and you'll answer, just as politely. What’s your color?” 

Jaskier braced himself with his hands on the floor, head tilted back now. “Green!” Jaskier called out, Geralt releasing his grip on Jaskier’s hair.

“Good boy,” Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s ass a few times before swatting. Jaskier tensed. 

“You’ve been awfully presumptuous about getting to come when I take you home tonight,” Geralt started, landing another swat. “I assumed that you would be better behaved after the warning spanking I gave you before we came, but you’ve proved me wrong.” 

Jaskier wiggled over Geralt’s lap, finding a blessed moment of relief when his cock ground against Geralt’s thighs. Geralt swatted his thigh. “None of that, Jaskier.” 

But Jaskier didn’t listen, grinding against his lap again. “Feels good,  _ sir _ ,” he informed his dominant, grinning though Geralt couldn’t see his face. 

Geralt pinched Jaskier’s ass once before his hand disappeared. He leaned over and dug through his bag, pulling out the thick wooden paddle. Geralt let it rest against the warm skin of Jaskier’s ass, Jaskier tensing again. 

“Oh. Geralt, perhaps we could just forgo that awful paddle, I think your hand is plenty decent.” 

Geralt tapped his ass lightly with the paddle before bringing it down with a loud  _ crack _ . Jaskier jumped, finding Geralt’s ankle to squeeze. 

“If my hand were sufficient, you would’ve been my well-behaved boy after your earlier spanking at home,” Geralt told him, bringing the paddle down again, focusing where ass became thigh. 

Jaskier jolted again, squeezing Geralt’s ankle. “Ouch! Okay, I’m  _ very  _ sorry!” 

“I don’t think you are, but I  _ do  _ think you will be.” 

Geralt started a slow pattern of strikes with the paddle, covering all of Jaskier’s ass but making sure he gave his thighs some extra attention. 

Jaskier tensed after every connection of unyielding wood and tender ass, moaning out complaints. At least Geralt wasn’t using much force. Geralt laid the paddle down to rest over Jaskier’s ass when a woman approached, Geralt smiling slightly. 

“Yennefer,” he greeted with a nod. 

Yennefer stepped closer, admiring what she could of Jaskier’s ass. “I see you’ve found a plaything, what a lovely behind.” 

Jaskier, blushing, reached behind himself to cover his ass shyly. Geralt intercepted his hand and pinned it to his lower back. 

“Oh, but a naughty thing,” she remarked. “Do you allow covering now?” 

Geralt shook his head. “I  _ don’t _ , and he  _ knows  _ that.” 

Jaskier whimpered at the edge of a threat in Geralt’s voice. “Sorry.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“This is Jaskier. He’s my boyfriend and my submissive.” Geralt ran one hand down Jaskier’s spine, picking up the paddle to give him a sharp smack. 

Jaskier yelped, ass tensing for a long moment before relaxing. 

“Good to see you’ve got yourself a partner,” Yennefer remarked, stepping in to admire Jaskier’s reddened ass. “He colors up nicely.” 

Jaskier’s hand twitched, trying to cover himself again but Geralt kept his wrist pinned firmly. “He’s been a brat all night. Haven’t you, songbird?” 

Jaskier didn’t respond, earning himself a hard smack from the paddle. His ass burned, making him squirm. “Haven’t you?” Geralt questioned again, giving him another chance. 

“Yes!” Jaskier longed to have his hand free, to rub away the burning sensation that covered his ass. “I’ve been— been a brat, I’m sorry.” 

Yennefer couldn’t help her smirk, eyeing the paddle. “Is that the one I bought you?” 

Geralt nodded, tapping it against Jaskier’s ass just to make him jump. “It works well to quell a bratty boy.” 

Jaskier whimpered quietly, Geralt setting the paddle aside to rub Jaskier’s ass a few times. “Are you done being a brat tonight?” 

Jaskier nodded frantically. Geralt swatted him once. 

“Yes! Yes! I’m done!” 

Geralt caressed Jaskier’s ass a few times before pulling Jaskier’s boxers up and helping him stand. His face was flushed a deep red and he was biting his lip, glancing at Yennefer before looking at the floor. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier to sit on his lap, arm wrapped around Jaskier’s middle. “This is Yennefer. She’s an old friend. She’s the one that introduced me to the community.” 

Jaskier looked up and met Yennefer’s eyes, still flushed. “Nice to meet you.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s bare shoulder, caressing his side lovingly. “It’s a shame you had to meet her while getting punished,” Geralt teased lightly. Jaskier squirmed a little, his ass uncomfortable against Geralt’s strong thighs. 

Geralt let him stand. “Get dressed,” he told Jaskier, smiling when he started obeying immediately. 

“We must meet for coffee sometime soon, Geralt. Catch up with each other.” 

Geralt nodded, reaching out to balance Jaskier by his hips when he struggled to get his pants on. “You have my number.” 

Yennefer nodded, watching Jaskier with sharp eyes. “I’ll be in contact, then.” And with that, she left, going across the dungeon to chat with others. 

Jaskier finished getting dressed while Geralt packed the paddle away. Geralt stood and grabbed his bag, offering his free hand to Jaskier. Jaskier took it and pulled Geralt towards the exit. Geralt followed easily. 

They left the building and went to Roach, Geralt opening Jaskier’s door for him. Jaskier got in with a soft hiss, squirming while putting his seatbelt on. Geralt tossed his bag in the back and got in on the driver’s side, starting the car before turning to look at Jaskier. Jaskier was biting his lip, turned to face Geralt and to sit on his hip to give some relief to his ass. 

Geralt took his hand and kissed it. “How do you feel?” 

Jaskier looked at him, releasing his lip. “I’m embarrassed. That I met one of your friends with my ass exposed.” 

Geralt rubbed his thumb over Jaskier’s knuckles. “It’s bound to happen, especially at a dungeon. Did I take it too far?” 

Jaskier shook his head. “No, I would’ve told you. It’s mild embarrassment.” 

Geralt leaned over and tilted Jaskier’s face towards him, kissing him softly. “You took it well, I’m proud of you.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help his smile, pecking Geralt’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Geralt pulled back and reversed out of his parking spot, starting the drive home. They held hands over the center console, staying in comfortable silence for most of the drive. 

“Where did you learn about using beige?” Geralt asked in amusement, squeezing Jaskier’s hand. 

Jaskier grinned. “Oh, some adorable woman told me about it when we went to that munch last week.” Geralt shook his head, chuckling.

When they were pulling into Geralt’s apartment, Geralt spoke, “I want you to go inside and strip. I want you to start a hot bath and pick out one of those bath bombs you like. Light a candle and turn off the lights. I’ll be in there shortly.” 

Jaskier nodded, getting out of the car once Geralt parked. He followed Geralt to the front door, going on once Geralt unlocked it. He headed straight for the bathroom, stripping once he was there. He did everything Geralt asked, the white-haired man coming in just a moment after he finished. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, pulling him close. His hands slid down Jaskier’s back to his ass, stroking it lovingly for a moment. Geralt pulled away and stripped himself, getting in the tub of hot water. Jaskier followed suit, climbing into the tub and settling between Geralt’s legs, hissing when his sore ass touched the hot water. Geralt held him close, eyes closed as they relaxed. He occasionally murmured soft praises in Jaskier’s ear, washing him slowly. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier whispered, leaning back against him with his full weight. Geralt accepted it easily, his arm shifting to hold him tighter. 

“Yes, songbird?” 

“Will you love me tonight?” 

Geralt gently ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, humming. “Of course.” 

They finished with their bath rather quickly after that, getting out and drying each other off with reverence. Geralt led Jaskier into the bedroom, pulling him to lay on the bed. He laid down with Jaskier and pulled him in to be his little spoon, caressing his hip. 

Geralt reached over Jaskier to open the drawer and grab the lube. Jaskier took the bottle and poured some over Geralt’s fingers, pulling one leg up near his chest to spread himself. Wet fingers skimmed between his cheeks, making him shiver slightly. Geralt prepared him slowly, lovingly, pressing kisses along Jaskier’s shoulder and the back of his neck. 

Geralt fucked him as he prepped him, with all the tenderness in the world, careful of his sore ass. Jaskier turned to face him once they had both finished, settling half of himself on Geralt to snuggle. Geralt kept his arm around Jaskier’s middle, rubbing his hip. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier glanced up at him, resting his chin on Geralt’s chest. Geralt looked down at him, humming in question.

“I’ve fallen madly in love with you, I’m afraid,” Jaskier said, gazing into Geralt’s eyes. 

Geralt didn’t look surprised, reaching up to pet Jaskier’s hair off his forehead. “I know that, songbird.”

“And you’re in love with me,” Jaskier stated. Geralt nodded, fingers running along his jaw. 

“I’m glad you can see that.” Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier and pulled him up, bringing him into a long, slow glide of lips and tongue against each other. Jaskier broke away first, settling down to lay against Geralt again. 

“Glad that’s settled. Can we go get something to eat? I’m  _ starving _ .”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy quarantine y’all here’s some smut

Jaskier was becoming used to waking up with the hard line of Geralt’s cock pressed against his ass. This morning was no exception. 

Geralt was fully awake this time, gripping Jaskier’s hip in one hand as he thrust his cock against Jaskier’s naked ass. Jaskier let out a soft moan and pushed back against his boyfriend to let him know he was finally awake for the fun. Geralt pressed a kiss against Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Get the lube for me,” Geralt murmured against warm skin, reaching between them to slide his fingers between Jaskier’s cheeks. Jaskier groaned softly and reached out to the bedside table, grabbing the cold bottle of lube. He stuffed it under his pillow. 

“Gotta let it warm up,” Jaskier told him in a breathy exhale, grinding back against Geralt’s slow movements. 

“So prissy, songbird,” Geralt teased gently, skimming his lips from Jaskier’s shoulder to his neck. He pressed a soft kiss there before biting down sharply. 

Jaskier cried out, shoving his hips back against Geralt’s. Geralt sucked a mark into Jaskier’s pale skin, feeling sick satisfaction when he pulled back and admired the bruise. Jaskier grabbed the bottle out from underneath the pillow — warming be damned— before passing it to Geralt. 

Geralt rolled him on his stomach, tossing the blanket off of them as he moved to straddle Jaskier’s thighs. He popped the cap of the lube and drew a line between Jaskier’s cheeks, sliding a finger through the slick before pressing in deep. Jaskier moaned, hips wiggling. Geralt gripped himself in his free hand, stroking from root to tip slowly. 

“We’re going to play a game today, Jaskier.” Geralt added a second finger as he spoke, driving both as deep as he could when Jaskier tried to speak. “I’m going to come in you, pet. You’re going to lie here and take it like a good boy,  _ my _ good boy.” Geralt’s voice was rough with sleep, sending shivers down Jaskier’s spine. 

“Yes, yes, please, Geralt.” Geralt started to stroke himself faster, twisting his fingers inside of Jaskier cruelly. Jaskier gasped and writhed, gripping twin fists of the sheets below him. 

“You’re not going to come until I allow it, Jaskier,” Geralt murmured, focusing on getting himself close. “You’re going to be well-behaved for me, aren’t you?” 

Jaskier nodded, clenching around Geralt’s fingers. “More, I want more, I can take more, Geralt, please,” Jaskier whined against the pillow. 

Geralt didn’t add another finger, instead withdrawing the two he already had inside Jaskier. The younger man groaned, squirmed. Geralt was getting close, jerking himself quicker as he watched his boyfriend writhe in want. “Geralt, fuck me,  _ fuck _ me, please, I need you,” Jaskier begged, looking back at Geralt with bright eyes. 

Geralt groaned deeply, grabbing Jaskier’s ass in one hand and spreading him before rubbing the head of his cock through the mess of lube. His hand moved over himself faster as he felt his orgasm approaching in his gut. He pressed the head of his cock against Jaskier’s hole, the younger man gasping and pressing up. Geralt allowed the head of his cock to breach Jaskier’s slick muscle, coming inside the man with a growl. 

Jaskier pushed his hips back against Geralt, trying to take him in deeper, but Geralt pressed his hips down, stilling him. 

“Geralt, Geralt, fuck, did you just come in me?” Jaskier whined, doing his best to squirm as much as he could underneath his boyfriend. 

Geralt withdrew from Jaskier’s tight hole, gripping Jaskier’s hips in both hands. “Keep your ass up, don’t let any out.” Jaskier obeyed, tilting his hips while Geralt got off of him and went to his toy box. 

Jaskier watched him return with a small plug in hand, pouting. “Geralt, why didn’t you fuck me? I could’ve taken it, you’re so hot in the morning like this.” 

Geralt grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and generously slicked the plug up, spreading Jaskier with one hand to expose him. He pressed the plug in slowly, trapping his come inside of his boyfriend. “Good boy,” Geralt praised as the plug settled at the neck, making Jaskier clench down around it. Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s ass appreciatively before getting back in bed, pulling Jaskier’s close. 

“Wait, that’s it?” Jaskier looked back at Geralt with a pretty pout, his hand going to his hard cock. Geralt intercepted and pressed it to the bed. 

“No touching.” 

Jaskier’s face was flushed, his hair messy, devastatingly beautiful in the morning light. Geralt pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist. “Geralt, that’s not  _ fair _ ,” Jaskier whined, hand going to his cock again. 

Geralt grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his chest, nosing along the nape of Jaskier’s neck. “Be  _ good _ .” 

“I  _ was _ good, I deserve to come. Please?” 

Geralt chuckled softly, rubbing Jaskier’s chest lovingly. “Not right now. Would you like some breakfast?” 

“I’d like your cock in me. At least let me take care of myself, please?” Jaskier squirmed slightly, whining. 

“Not right now.” 

Jaskier yanked his hand free from Geralt’s grip, taking himself in hand. Geralt hummed softly. “That’s not being good for me,” he told Jaskier, gripping his hip. Jaskier stroked himself quickly, leaning his head back against Geralt’s shoulder. His hips bucked and shuddered in Geralt’s grip. “If you don’t stop, I’ll cage your cock for the rest of the day and you won’t get to come  _ at all _ .” 

That made Jaskier pause, the younger man whining before releasing his cock. “You’re cruel. A brute,” Jaskier muttered, blinking away frustrated tears. Geralt kissed his neck softly, over the new bruise. 

“Good boy.” 

——

Jaskier wasn’t sure how he was supposed to function throughout the day with a plug in his ass. It wasn’t unpleasant, the small plug was actually very comfortable nestled inside of him, keeping Geralt’s come from leaking out. It was all he could focus on. 

Jaskier sat on the couch with his guitar, his notebook open on the coffee table in front of him. Geralt had to go to a session with a client, leaving him with perfectly clear instructions. 

“Do not come. You can touch all you want, but you’re not allowed to come.” 

Jaskier sighed and shifted slightly, distracted. He couldn’t think about writing lyrics, he could barely get his slightly shaky hands to play the right chords. He set his guitar aside and spread out on the couch, shoving his hand down the front of the borrowed sweats he wore. 

His eyes closed and he let his mind wander, slowly jerking himself off. He imagined Geralt coming home, leading him into the bedroom. In his mind, Geralt would bend him over the edge of the bed, take the plug out, and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. Jaskier moaned, hand moving a little faster.

The front door opened and shut, Jaskier continuing his motions as he heard Geralt approach the couch. He opened his eyes, staring up at Geralt with want, his hips bucking up as he clenched around the plug. 

“You look beautiful, songbird,” Geralt told him, going around the couch. Jaskier sat up, making room for Geralt on the couch. 

“Will you fuck me now? Please? I haven’t come, I’ve been good. I can’t focus on my music with this plug in me, with your come in me.” 

Geralt pulled him close, rubbing a broad hand over Jaskier’s chest. He pinched one nipple, then the other, watching Jaskier squirm. 

“You don’t get to come until tonight, my little songbird,” Geralt told him, running his hand down Jaskier’s stomach. 

Jaskier groaned, pulling his hand out from his pants. “You’re so cruel, Geralt, I just want to come.” 

“Go get on the bed, Jaskier. Hands and knees.” Jaskier took a moment to collect himself before standing up, going to the bedroom. Geralt followed after a moment, watching Jaskier climb on the bed. Geralt stepped closer, undoing his belt. Jaskier shivered. 

“Are you going to spank me, Geralt?” 

Geralt chuckled as he stripped himself, positioning himself behind Jaskier. “I’m going to come first, then, if you want me to spank you, I will.” 

Jaskier looked back at Geralt with pleading eyes. “Let me come, please. Geralt, I can’t fucking think straight.” 

Geralt pressed his thumb against the base of the plug, pressing it deeper for a moment. Jaskier groaned, low in his chest. “You look beautiful like this,” Geralt murmured, gripping the base of the plug before slowly pulling it out. “Put your chest on the bed, like that, yes.” Jaskier shifted so he was pressed against the mattress, tilting his hips to keep Geralt’s come from leaking out. 

“Good boy.” Geralt was hard and leaking precome, making a fist to fuck into while he looked Jaskier over. 

“This is incredibly unfair!” Jaskier whined, wiggling his hips slightly. Geralt pressed his thumb against Jaskier’s slightly gaping hole, sinking it in slowly. “Geralt, please, I want you. I want you so bad.” 

He kept Jaskier stretched around his thumb as he stroked himself, pace picking up as Jaskier clenched around him. Geralt pressed close, sliding the head of his cock between Jaskier’s cheeks, removing his thumb. Jaskier pushed back against his cock, gripping the sheets. 

“Please, please, please — stop jerking off faster when I say that!” Jaskier complained, tears clouding his vision. 

Geralt popped the fat head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle as he came, growling in his chest. Jaskier sobbed.

Geralt pulled out gently after a moment, tilting Jaskier’s hips a little higher. He got off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer, slicking the plug as he walked back to stand behind Jaskier. He let the cold lube drip over his gape, Jaskier twitching. Geralt pressed the plug back in, petting Jaskier’s ass as it settled. 

“There we go. Good boy,” Geralt praised softly, watching Jaskier collapse against the bed with a whine. 

“You’re going to kill me, I’m going to die today,” Jaskier grumbled, crawling up the bed to rest his head on a pillow. Geralt laid down beside him, pulling his boyfriend close. “Are you keeping track, because I am. That’s two loads in me,  _ two _ orgasms for you, none for Jaskier. I thought you were a  _ considerate _ lover.” 

Geralt chuckled, pressing a line of soft kisses across Jaskier’s bare shoulder. “No one has ever died from a little orgasm denial, Jaskier.” 

“I’ll show you, I’ll be the first. I ache, my balls  _ hurt _ . This game has only been fun for you so far,” Jaskier pouted. Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s chest gently, resting his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier pressed back against him, sighing softly. 

“Is the plug uncomfortable?” 

Jaskier shook his head, resting his hand over Geralt’s on his chest. Geralt turned and nipped his neck gently. “It’ll be worth it tonight.” 

——

Nighttime couldn’t come soon enough. Jaskier did his best to ignore the plug in his ass as they ate dinner and cuddled. He had completely given up on working on his music for the day, unable to think of anything other than Geralt’s cock and the two loads of come marking him as Geralt’s from the inside. 

Jaskier tugged Geralt into the bedroom earlier than normal, stripping quickly and throwing himself down on the mattress. “Please,  _ please _ fuck me,” Jaskier begged in earnest, staring up at Geralt with a pout and too-blue eyes. 

Geralt let his eyes roam over his lovely boyfriend, watching Jaskier spread his legs in invitation. Geralt stripped himself slowly, plotting his next move carefully. “Come sit on the edge of the bed.” 

Jaskier complied, moving to perch on the edge of the mattress at the foot of Geralt’s bed. Geralt knelt between his legs, spreading them further to accommodate his broad shoulders. Jaskier’s cock was hard and straining up, leaking and wet at the tip. Geralt leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit. 

“Oh! Geralt!” Jaskier’s hips bucked on their own accord, Geralt’s hands going to his hips to keep him still. He slowly took more of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, working his tongue on the underside. Jaskier’s hand tangled in his long hair, the younger man’s breathing already uneven. 

Geralt bobbed his head in a slow rhythm, gripping Jaskier’s hips tightly. Jaskier trembled in his grip, toes curling. Soft, breathless moans fell from his red lips, tugging on Geralt’s hair after a few glorious minutes. 

“Gonna… gonna come, Geralt, fuck. Fuck!” Geralt took Jaskier in his mouth completely, swallowing around his cock, nose pressed against his pubic bone. Jaskier writhed, gripping Geralt’s hair like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to the world. 

Jaskier came with a shout, curling around Geralt’s head as he shivered through his orgasm. Geralt released his cock with a lewd sound, looking up at Jaskier. Jaskier was staring at him in awe, hand still tangled in Geralt’s now messy hair. 

Geralt pulled him in for a deep kiss, Jaskier moaning at the taste of himself on Geralt’s tongue. The older man eventually pulled back and stood. “Shower.” Jaskier nodded, rolling off the bed with a groan. He made his way to the en-suite, starting the shower with Geralt not far behind him. 

Geralt shoved him into the shower, against the wall. He grabbed Jaskier’s wrists and pinned them to his lower back, grinding his cock against Jaskier’s ass. With one hand holding both his pale wrists, Geralt reached between Jaskier’s cheeks with the other, pulling the plug out slowly. He tossed it at the corner of the shower, slipping two fingers in Jaskier immediately. 

“Geralt! I  _ just _ came,” Jaskier complained weakly, looking over his shoulder at him. Geralt met his eyes, twisting his fingers sharply, making Jaskier groan in his chest. 

“ _ I  _ didn’t, though.”

“You’ve come _twice_ _inside_ of me! Just today!”

Geralt hummed next to Jaskier’s ear, lining his cock up and thrusting in slowly. Jaskier tensed and grunted, hands turning into fists at his lower back. Geralt paused, kissing the shell of his ear gently. “Too much?”

Jaskier shook his head after a moment, pushing his hips back. Geralt gave a gentle thrust, then another, bending his head down to bite into Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier clenched around him, panting against the wall softly. “Geralt… fuck, Geralt. Are you going to come in me again?” 

Geralt started a slow and steady pace, eyes closing as he rested his forehead against Jaskier’s nape. “I’m going to come in you again,” he confirmed, cock flexing inside of Jaskier’s slick hole. Jaskier moaned softly, tilting his hips so Geralt got a better angle. 

Geralt quickly moved from his slow and steady pace to fucking into Jaskier harshly, hips snapping against his ass. He let his teeth find purchase in Jaskier’s neck, biting a dark mark into the pale skin as he growled lowly in his chest. Geralt came suddenly and forcefully, burying himself as deep as he could. Jaskier cried out wordlessly, nearly sobbing as he felt Geralt withdraw and release his wrists. 

Jaskier panted against the wall, gasping as Geralt pressed two fingers in him. Geralt worked them slowly, sole focus on fingering his come out of Jaskier’s abused hole. Jaskier shuddered, cock hard against the tiled wall of the shower. “Ger- _ Geralt _ ,” he whined as he pushed his hips down to meet the fingers inside of him. Jaskier reached between himself and the wall, gripping his cock and stroking himself quickly. 

Geralt pressed his lips to Jaskier’s neck, sucking another claiming mark into the pale skin. Jaskier shivered, legs spreading just a little more. Geralt focused on assaulting Jaskier’s prostate, rubbing against it firmly. Jaskier shivered as he came, moaning weakly with his eyes closed. Geralt withdrew his fingers and gripped Jaskier’s hips, pressing his chest against Jaskier’s back. 

“Good boy. You were such a good boy for me,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the water. Jaskier tilted his head back, resting it against Geralt. 

“That was… you’re… fuck,” Jaskier finished lamely, still trying to catch his breath. Geralt chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss against Jaskier’s cheek. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.” Geralt grabbed his bar of soap and set to washing Jaskier, turning his nearly limp body as he needed. Jaskier kept his eyes closed, letting Geralt do as he pleased. 

Geralt finished quickly, patting Jaskier’s ass fondly. “Go lay down. I’ll be there in a minute.” Jaskier nodded and exited the shower, drying himself off quickly before going to throw himself on the large bed. 

Geralt washed himself just as fast as he had Jaskier, getting out and drying off while walking from the bathroom to the bedroom. Jaskier was spread out in the middle of the bed, on his stomach. Geralt let a fond smile cross his lips as his eyes roamed down Jaskier’s bare back to his pert ass. 

“Come lay down,” Jaskier mumbled into the pillow, and who was Geralt to deny that request? He laid down, gently shoving Jaskier over to make room. Jaskier immediately rolled over to throw half of his body on top of Geralt, face pressing into his chest. Geralt wrapped a strong arm around his waist, kissing his forehead. 

Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralt’s chest before settling in to sleep. Geralt traced Jaskier’s spine slowly, letting himself eventually succumb to sleep as well. 


	12. Chapter 11

Geralt stood at the bar in the venue, holding his beer in his hand. Jaskier had done a show here the night before, too, Geralt not surprised to find out that Jaskier was pretty popular in the local music scene. 

Jaskier wasn’t on the stage yet, so Geralt carried his beer to the backstage doors. He passed the security provided by the venue with a nod to the man. He went to the room that Jaskier had been given to get ready in, knocking twice before entering. 

Jaskier had friends in the room with him now, two women and two men, one man looking a little jumpy. Geralt eyed him, setting his beer down on the counter. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier grinned, leaning back against the granite vanity. “My love, can I have my vape?” Geralt dug it out of his pocket, handing it over. Jaskier took a long hit, one of the women in the room moving forward with a makeup brush poised to attack. Jaskier shut his eyes for her and she started smearing black powder over his eyelids. He exhaled his hit and grinned, keeping his eyes closed as he took another hit. 

“Don’t hit too hard! It’ll hurt your  _ lovely  _ voice!” The non-jumpy man said, leaning in to wrap his hand around Jaskier’s forearm. Geralt stared at where they connected. This stranger was fluttering his eyes at Jaskier despite Jaskier not looking. Geralt shook his head and grinned. Poor bastard. Longing for something he could never have. 

“Nah, it helps with some of the growls I do,” Jaskier laughed, taking another hit before holding the pen out blindly in Geralt’s direction. Geralt took it and put it back in his pocket. The woman doing Jaskier’s eye makeup had Jaskier open his eyes and look up, patting some of the eyeshadow under his eyes. She finished and smiled. “All done. You look  _ hot _ .” 

Jaskier turned around and admired himself in the mirror, turning to Geralt to blink suddenly-bluer eyes at him. “What do you think?” 

Geralt stepped forward and cupped the back of Jaskier’s neck to guide him into a short kiss. Geralt pulled back and settled against the tabletop again, grabbing his beer for a sip while smirking slightly. 

Jaskier grinned. “Glad you like it. What time is it?”

The jumpy man, who had quickly gotten on his phone once Geralt entered the room, answered with the time, edging towards the door. “I gotta go, though, have fun.” He left quickly, Geralt frowning slightly. 

Jaskier slid close to Geralt, stealing a kiss. “Are you staying in here or are you watching me perform?” 

Geralt kissed his forehead. “I’ll be out there. Not in the crowd, but I’ll be out there.”

Grinning, Jaskier took one more kiss. “Good. Time for me to go. Meet back here after?” Geralt nodded. “Perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, too, songbird.”

Jaskier and his posse left, Geralt waiting until he finished his beer to head out to the bar across from the stage. He ordered another one and took a seat there, turning to face the stage again to watch his boyfriend.

\-----------

Jaskier stretched as he woke up, blindly feeling around for the warm body he had become accustomed to sharing a bed with. He was met with cold sheets. Jaskier pushed up on one elbow and groped for his phone next, finding it on the bedside table. He checked the time, wincing against the bright light of the screen. It was still early, but Geralt was an early riser. 

Jaskier rolled out of the bed and made his way to the en suite, turning the light on. He checked himself over in the mirror, the makeup from last night gone. Funny. He didn’t remember taking it off. Geralt must have helped him. Jaskier’s eyeliner was still uncapped and resting on the counter. He brushed his teeth and hair, going out to the living room to track down his partner. 

Geralt was currently sitting in the corner, curling heavy weights like they were nothing, muscles flexing steadily. Jaskier bit his lip, slinking towards his boyfriend. Geralt looked up at him and finished his reps, setting the weight back on the small rack he had. Jaskier bullied his way onto Geralt’s lap, straddling the shirtless, sweaty man. Geralt’s hands rested on Jaskier’s hips. 

“Good morning, you fine specimen,” Jaskier said with a smile, blue eyes bright. He rested his hand on Geralt’s sweaty chest, eyeing him over. “You look like you belong in a magazine, Geralt, so lovely, so strong.” Jaskier openly groped at his bicep, biting his lip again. 

“Could I tempt you to the couch? Perhaps the bed?” Jaskier smoothed his hand down Geralt’s chest and stomach, obviously making a track for his cock, hidden by his sweatpants. Geralt’s hand encircled his wrist, tugging it away from his dick. 

“No.” 

Jaskier frowned a little, squeezing Geralt’s bicep with his other hand. “You look like you’ve been at this for a while, surely you can take a break for a little necking.” Jaskier smiled once more, tilting his face up in an obvious request for a kiss. 

Geralt didn’t. 

“Are you mad about last night?” Jaskier asked quietly, pulling his hands back to himself. 

Geralt sighed through his nose. “I’m very upset about last night.” 

Jaskier’s heart dropped into his stomach. He reached out, slowly this time, cupping Geralt’s face. Geralt let him. “I’m very sorry, Geralt. He was a friend, I thought I could trust his product. I only took half. It’s euphoric after a show, when —“ 

Geralt held up a hand to silence him. 

Jaskier paused for a moment, cringing even as the words came out of his mouth. “At least it wasn’t coke.” 

Geralt’s eyes flashed, lifting Jaskier off his lap. Jaskier watched Geralt stand, craving a touch as Geralt walked into the bedroom. Against better judgment, Jaskier followed. 

Geralt was already in the en-suite, shower running when Jaskier made it to him. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier’s voice was small, watching the man through the mirror from the door. Geralt had both hands on the sink, gripping it tightly. 

“Jaskier. Go.” 

Jaskier felt like he had been punched, choking on his breath. He stepped into the bathroom, pressing himself against Geralt’s back, arms around his waist. “Geralt, please.” 

Geralt said nothing, looking up to stare at him through the mirror. Jaskier’s blue eyes were wide, panicked as he looked over Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt turned around, dislodging himself from Jaskier’s embrace. Jaskier met his honey eyes, bottom lip red and trembling already. 

“Go, Jaskier,” Geralt repeated, firmer this time. Jaskier shook slightly before dropping to his knees, fisting the material of Geralt’s sweatpants. 

“Geralt, Geralt, please,” he looked up at Geralt with shining eyes. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, please don’t make me go. I’m sorry, Geralt, I’m  _ so sorry _ . It was stupid, so foolish, I won’t do it again,” Jaskier babbled,  _ groveled _ . 

Geralt took a deep, steadying breath before pulling Jaskier’s hands free of his sweatpants and helping the man stand. He looked down at the younger man, gaze steely, his jaw ticking. 

“Jaskier. I’m  _ very _ upset. I need you to let me shower alone. Go on. I don’t want to say anything in anger that would hurt you.” 

“Oh—  _ oh _ ,  _ thank god _ ,” Jaskier sobbed. “I thought you meant  _ leave _ , I thought— I thought you were breaking up with me, Geralt, I—“ 

Geralt closed his eyes, pushing Jaskier back very gently, a hand on his bare chest. “Please, Jaskier. I need to calm down.” 

Jaskier nodded, covering the hand on his chest for just a moment. He sobbed again but stepped back, going to Geralt’s bed. Geralt closed the bathroom door. 

Jaskier let himself curl up on Geralt’s side, hugging his pillow tightly as he cried, face buried in it. He let himself wallow and bawl for a few minutes, soaking Geralt’s pillow with his fat tears. He heard the shower stop and sat up, grabbing a few tissues from the box that Geralt kept on the bedside table. 

Geralt came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, hair wet and clinging. He went to his dresser and pulled out clothes, Jaskier watching him from the bed while still hugging the pillow to his chest. Geralt dressed in clean sweatpants, finally turning to look at Jaskier. He leaned against the dresser, arms crossed over his broad chest with a frown settled on his lips. 

Jaskier kept his gaze for a moment before he had to look away, squeezing the pillow against his chest. Geralt hated to see Jaskier like this, after a good cry. His eyes were still puffy, cheeks ruddy. Still his beautiful boy. Geralt felt his heart soften. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier trailed off, grasping desperately for the right words. Geralt shook his head. 

“Let me talk, Jaskier. Just listen.” Jaskier nodded, biting his lip. “Thank you. I am incredibly upset with you, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier’s lower lip trembled but he fought it off. 

“I’m upset as your boyfriend and I’m upset as your dominant. You put yourself in danger last night.” 

“He was a friend—“ 

“ _ Jaskier _ . Let me finish.” 

“Sorry.” 

Geralt took a deep breath. “I don’t care that you trusted him. I would still be just as upset if you had a  _ good _ time while high. You and I agreed that you wouldn’t put yourself in danger like that.” 

And Jaskier couldn’t help himself again, muttering, “it wasn’t coke.” 

Geralt set his jaw. “I don’t  _ care _ that it wasn’t coke, Jaskier.” His voice was rough, edgy. “I didn’t think that I would need to spell it out for you that I don’t want you doing any dangerous substances, that I don’t appreciate you putting yourself in risky situations. What if I hadn’t answered my phone, Jaskier? What if I hadn’t been able to find you in the club? So many terrible things could’ve happened to you, you could’ve been taken advantage of, hurt badly. Anything could’ve happened, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help the soft sob that sprang from his chest, unable to look at Geralt anymore. Geralt walked from the dresser to sit on the bed near Jaskier, not reaching out to comfort him yet. “Jaskier. Look at me.” 

Bright, sad blue eyes met gold, Jaskier struggling to keep eye contact. “I’m not upset that you had a good time, Jaskier. You deserved to have fun and relax after performing. Do it with a drink or a joint, not pills, not coke.” 

Jaskier ached for Geralt’s touch, for comfort, but he didn’t feel like he deserved it. He nodded slowly, wringing the pillowcase in his hands. 

“I don’t know how to apologize to you, Geralt,” Jaskier muttered, looking away to stare at his shoulder. “‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t feel good enough for you. It’s not fair that I put you through all the worry last night. Thank you for taking care of me. You even took off my makeup,” Jaskier’s voice broke. “You’re too good. Too good.” 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Geralt reached out and took one of Jaskier’s hands. “Listen to me, songbird.” He waited until Jaskier looked at him. “You deserve to be taken care of. I don’t mind taking care of you, I love it. I’ll happily put your drunk ass to bed any night. Watching you get sick like that was terrifying. I need you to promise me you won’t do it again.” 

Jaskier nodded quickly, tears forming again. “I promise, I really do. On my life.” Silence stretched between them. “Are you… are you still mad at me?” 

“I’m still upset that it happened, Jaskier. I’m not mad at you, no.” 

Jaskier grimaced slightly but nodded. “That awful paddle will be making a grand appearance, won’t it?” 

“We’re going a step up. The paddle didn’t work, didn’t drive it home enough.” 

“Then what?” 

“Well, my little songbird, you’re finally going to get the caning you’ve been after.” 

Jaskier squirmed a little. “Can we cuddle first? Maybe a lovely roll in the hay before I can’t stand my ass being touched?” 

Geralt pushed Jaskier lightly, guiding him to scoot over. “I’ll hold you, Jaskier.” Geralt laid down where Jaskier has been sitting, opening his arms for his boyfriend. Jaskier slotted himself against Geralt, resting his head on his chest and his hand on Geralt’s stomach. 

Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair gently, staring down at the younger man, taking in his beautiful features. Jaskier waited longer than Geralt thought he would’ve before he slid his hand a little lower on Geralt’s stomach, peeking up at him while biting his lip. “You’re truly something else, Geralt. A statue, a living embodiment of perfection.” 

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Jaskier continued, stroking his fingers through the trail of hair on Geralt’s lower stomach. “I’m not trying to get out of it, Geralt, I’ll take my licks. I’ve earned them. But…” Jaskier’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband on Geralt’s sweats. “But there’s nothing wrong with a little fun beforehand.” 

Geralt knew he wasn’t going to budge on his stance, but he liked to watch Jaskier’s attempts at seduction. He didn’t stop Jaskier’s hand. “You could take my mouth, Geralt. Make me choke. Or fuck me into the mattress, make me feel it, stretch me so wide with your cock. It’s almost criminal how big you are.” 

Jaskier knew how to use his words, Geralt’s cock stirring against his thigh. He ignored it. Jaskier’s hand slipped completely underneath the waistband. Geralt finally moved, pulling Jaskier’s hand out of his pants. “No, pet,” he admonished gently, settling Jaskier’s hand back on his chest. Jaskier shot a pout at Geralt, moving his hand to graze fingers over his nipple. 

“Are you sure? I think we could have a great time before we get to the not-so-fun part.” Jaskier pressed his hips forward slightly. Geralt tutted softly. 

“Let’s get this done, Jaskier. Then we can talk about having a good time.” 

“Right, of course… but have you considered that I’ll be too sore for proper fun?” Jaskier questioned, sitting up slightly. 

“Another part of the punishment, then. You get to miss out on a good fuck. Maybe I’ll take you anyway, use you for  _ my _ pleasure.” Jaskier shivered. Geralt patted his ass. “Up. Get undressed. Living room corner.” 

Jaskier rolled off the bed and stripped, going into the living room and to the empty corner. Did Geralt leave it empty just for this purpose? 

Geralt pulled a thin cane from his collection and set it on the bed before going into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth. He soaked it under the faucet and took it with him to the living room, grabbing the cane on his way. Geralt cleared his throat. 

“Come bend over the couch, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier turned and walked to Geralt, eyeing the cane and the wet cloth. “Are you expecting me to bleed? What’s the rag for?” Geralt shook his head. 

“Bend over the couch, songbird.” Jaskier did as told, feeling a little silly. 

“I’d rather be over your lap, Geralt. I — oh that’s  _ cold!  _ Why!” Geralt swiped the rag over Jaskier’s ass, wetting the skin. He set the rag down and lined the cane up, tapping Jaskier’s ass lightly. 

“It makes it hurt more, buttercup. I don’t want this to be pleasant, I want this to be a painful reminder.” Geralt lifted the cane and whipped it down, sawing it into Jaskier’s skin after the strike. 

Jaskier stood straight up, looking back at Geralt with shocked eyes and an open mouth. “Ah! Geralt, wait, wait.” 

Geralt paused, watching the red line bloom over Jaskier’s cheeks. He pressed his hand into Jaskier’s lower back, guiding him to bend over again. He didn’t strike yet, knowing Jaskier was gathering his thoughts. 

“Maybe we could use the paddle instead, I’ll take more with it. Geralt, that  _ hurt _ .” 

“I’m never going to give you more than you can take, my songbird. I need you to take your strikes so we can move on.” 

Jaskier gripped the couch cushion in twin fists, taking a shaky breath. Geralt brought the cane down again. Jaskier stomped his left foot, gasping. Another thin line appeared across his ass. Two more strikes passed in the same way, Jaskier shaking slightly. “Geralt, wait, please. I can’t, I really can’t take it,” he babbled, looking back with bright, teary eyes. 

Geralt paused. He set the cane down across the back of the couch and ran his fingers along one welt. Jaskier jumped. “Alright, Jaskier. I’ll put the cane away and get the paddle.” Geralt guided him to straighten up, pulling the smaller man into a hug. Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder, shivering. He reached behind himself and tried to rub away some of the sting. Geralt allowed it. 

Once Jaskier had collected himself, Geralt pulled away, taking his hand. “We’ll finish with 30 from the paddle.” 

“I know… I know it’s supposed to hurt but… thank you for listening to me. I— I—“ 

Geralt gently shushed him. “I don’t wait to maim you, Jaskier. You told me you can’t handle it and I believe you.” Geralt took the wet rag with them into the bedroom, grabbing a paddle from storage. Geralt sat at the foot of the bed, Jaskier climbing over his lap in a well-practiced maneuver. 

Geralt ran the rag over his ass again before setting it aside and picking up the paddle. “I’ll keep count. Do I need to hold your hand?” Jaskier shifted his hand behind him, Geralt gently pinning it to his lower back. “Good boy.” 

The first ten passed easily, Jaskier panting softly with each strike but otherwise didn’t complain. He was grateful for the paddle in comparison to the cane. It was a different story when Geralt moved on to his thighs for the next ten, Jaskier kicking his legs and squirming over Geralt’s lap. Tears pricked his eyes again as he struggled against Geralt’s firm grip on his wrist, trying to cover his ass anyway. 

The final ten blows hurt the most, finding a home right where ass met thigh. Jaskier cried out wordlessly with each strike, slumping against the bed when Geralt finished. His shoulders shook slightly as he cried, Geralt releasing his wrist to rub his lower back gently. He draped the cool rag over Jaskier’s ass while the younger man calmed down. 

“Th-thank you, Geralt. I’m sorry, really.” 

Geralt removed the washcloth and helped Jaskier stand. “I know. You’re forgiven, Jaskier. Lie down on your stomach for me, I’ll be right back.” Geralt stood and took the washcloth into the bathroom, dropping it in the hamper. He grabbed a salve from the mirror cabinet, going back to the bedroom with it. 

Jaskier was starfished on the bed, a pillow tucked under his head and chest. Geralt sat at his hip, opening the jar. Jaskier turned his face to watch Geralt. “Is that for my ass? Thought you didn’t rub lotion on punished bottoms?” 

“It’s not lotion. It’s a salve for the welting.” 

“Welting? I have welts?” Jaskier reached behind himself, Geralt reaching out and guiding Jaskier’s fingers over the four straight, raised lines. Jaskier slumped. “That’s going to hurt for days.” 

Geralt applied the balm over each welt, gentle as he worked. Jaskier relaxed into the mattress. “Thank you, Geralt.” 

The older man hummed in his chest as he screwed the lid back on the jar and set it aside. “Move over, Jaskier. Let me hold you.” 

Jaskier eagerly scooted over, letting Geralt lie down and get comfortable before snuggling against him. Geralt traced his fingers up and down Jaskier’s spine, the younger man going boneless on his chest. 

Jaskier rested his hand on Geralt’s chest, drawing small circles with his index finger. They laid in comfortable silence while Jaskier tried to stop focusing on his throbbing ass. “Would I be able to convince you to suck my cock today?” Jaskier ventured, looking up at Geralt with pretty eyes. 

Geralt chuckled softly, thinking it over. “After a nap, we’ll see how you feel.” 

“I’ll be horny,” Jaskier promised. Geralt ran his hand down to skim fingers over his reddened ass, going between his cheeks to press against his hole lightly. 

“Maybe I’ll lick you here instead, take you apart with my mouth.” Jaskier whined, shifting his hips slightly. “But after a nap.” Geralt withdrew his hand and let it rest on Jaskier’s back, covering the hand on his chest with his own. Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralt’s chest, settling in. Jaskier let himself succumb to sleep easily, Geralt following him soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at @purely-a-trashcan on Tumblr and @purelyatrashcan on Twitter. Seriously, thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this and expressed that so far!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunting kink / predator play / chasing kink here.

“But I haven’t done anything wrong!” Jaskier pouted at Geralt, taking a wary step back from his boyfriend. The chase that could follow would be short, Geralt’s one-bedroom apartment was only so big, after all. But Jaskier was willing and ready to put up a chase around everything he could. 

Geralt tilted his head, seeing right through to his plan to run, silently daring him. They stared at each other for a moment, at a stalemate. Jaskier refused to break under Geralt’s gaze this time, damn it! So he turned and jumped over the armchair, eager to put something between him and his dominant. Geralt looked surprised for a moment but grinned. 

Oh, he  _ loved _ a good chase. Even if it was a small one. 

Jaskier was already backing up to put more distance between them, climbing over the sofa without taking his eyes off Geralt. Geralt simply stalked forward, going around the chair and leaving only the couch between them. Jaskier darted around one end, going into the kitchen. Geralt followed with a grin. 

At Jaskier’s apartment, the kitchen had two ways to get into it. At Geralt’s, there was just  _ one _ . 

Geralt stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “You pinned yourself, pet,” he tutted, smirking slightly. “You forgot where you were and you backed yourself into a corner. Hope you do better tonight.” Geralt stepped in the kitchen now, towards Jaskier. Jaskier backed up until his back hit the wall, glancing at the openness over the kitchen sink. 

Geralt followed his eyes, taking another threatening step forward. “Don’t even try it.” 

Jaskier had placed his hand on the counter and had barely started to pull himself up when Geralt grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them to Jaskier’s sides. 

Geralt leaned in, eyes intense. “Naughty,” he chided, staring Jaskier down. Jaskier squirmed, making Geralt chuckle, low and dark. “ _ Naughty boy _ , running from me.” Geralt stepped back, retaining his grip on one wrist. He tugged Jaskier to follow him, Jaskier going easily. They went into the living room, Geralt sitting in the middle of the couch and pulling Jaskier between his legs. 

He pulled Jaskier’s lounge pants down, then his boxers, before guiding Jaskier over one thigh. Jaskier squirmed, pouting. Geralt groped his ass with a big hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh for a moment. 

The first smack was sudden and sharp, Jaskier jumping. Geralt slapped his ass again, watching watercolor blooms of pink come to the surface of Jaskier’s milky ass. Geralt swatted the same spot a few times rapidly, just to make Jaskier squirm. 

Jaskier threw his hand back to block, whining when Geralt focused only on one cheek. Geralt grabbed his hand and pinned it to his lower back, chuckling. “You know you aren’t supposed to block, songbird.” 

“Yes, well, if you would move on from that spot, I’d be fine,” Jaskier bratted, hips wiggling. 

Geralt covered his ass in swats, stopping when it was bright pink and warm. Geralt rubbed his hand over the pert ass over his thigh, pinching and squeezing the muscle. 

“You’re going to be a good boy at dinner, aren’t you?” Jaskier nodded. Geralt slapped his ass firmly. 

“Yes! I’m going to be a good boy at dinner!” 

Geralt helped him stand. “Good. Go get dressed.” Geralt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s stomach, patting his ass fondly. 

Jaskier grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, going into the bedroom to get dressed while rubbing his ass with a grumble. 

————

Jaskier squirmed. This chair was too hard and his ass was too tender. Geralt watched him with amusement every time he shifted, wearing a small but smug smirk. 

Yennefer watched him too, and her intense eyes made him want to squirm even more. Jaskier distracted himself by picking at his bread, staring at it. 

_ God _ , it was painfully erotic. 

“I’m assuming you spanked your boy before coming to dinner,” Yen remarked at Geralt, wearing a similar smirk as him. 

Geralt nodded, taking Jaskier’s hand. “He didn’t like the idea of a spanking to encourage good behavior tonight, so he went and earned one instead.” Jaskier blushed, squeezing Geralt’s hand. Geralt squeezed back, smiling slightly. 

“I’ve met you twice and both times you had a sore bottom,” Yen told Jaskier, glancing at Geralt. “I know how to fix a brat.” 

Geralt brought Jaskier’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “No need. I’ve got him handled.” 

“Do you?” 

Geralt hummed, looking at Yennefer now. “I do. I know how to handle my boy.” Yennefer hummed too, taking a sip of her wine. Jaskier squirmed again. Geralt reached out and placed his hand on Jaskier’s thigh, rubbing slowly. 

“G—Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, cock taking a vested interest in the slow slide of Geralt’s hand over his thigh, agonizingly close to his groin. 

The waitress came by with their food, Geralt withdrawing his hand so he could eat. Jaskier could hardly focus on his meal, cock now hard, ass still sore. Geralt and Yennefer chatted while eating, Jaskier staying mostly silent as he suffered. He couldn’t wait to go home later, to pounce on Geralt and ride his cock until he couldn’t breathe. 

Jaskier tuned into the conversation when he heard his name. “What?” 

Yennefer looked at him. “I was saying I could set you straight. You would be the best behaved little boy, wouldn’t you?” 

Jaskier grinned a little, shaking his head. “You couldn’t handle me on an easy day.” 

Geralt chuckled quietly. 

“You’re brave when you know I can’t take you in hand.” 

“Geralt would never allow it,” Jaskier stated plainly, smirking. 

“Consider yourself lucky,” she said airily, taking a sip from her wine. 

“I’m  _ very  _ lucky to have Geralt,” Jaskier said, still smirking, smug that he did indeed have Geralt, taking Geralt’s hand to squeeze just because he could. 

Yennefer sat back in her chair and pulled her purse on her lap. “I have a gift for Jaskier.”

Jaskier tilted his head in curiosity, watching as she pulled out a small black box and handed it to him. He lifted the lid of the box and immediately slammed it back down with a soft, startled noise, his face flushing bright red. 

Geralt watched him, waiting for him to say what his gift was. Jaskier pushed the box away slightly, grabbing his water for a sip. Geralt slid the box over to himself, lifting the lid and grinning. 

Inside was a shiny metal cock cage, brand new, nestled in the red silk lining of the box. 

Jaskier set his drink down, looking at Yennefer, who wore a soft smirk. “You’re an awful bitch, aren’t you?” 

Geralt closed the box and patted the top fondly, sitting back in his chair. “I’ve been meaning to buy one. Thank you, Yen.” 

“What do you mean you’ve been meaning— I haven’t been bad!” Jaskier whisper-yelled indignantly. 

“You don’t have to be bad for me to take control of your cock, songbird,” Geralt pointed out, taking his hand. “Perhaps I do it simply because I want to.” 

Jaskier grumbled. “Cruel. The both of you are cruel. You,” he looked at Yennefer, still wearing his shocked blush. “You are evil. And you,” he turned to Geralt. “You are not nice.” 

———

After dinner, the couple headed to the dungeon, Geralt leading him around the back without a word. Jaskier followed easily. They paused at the edge of the small forest behind the dungeon, Jaskier grinning now. Geralt pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Jaskier tightly. 

“I’m giving you a three-minute head start. After that, I’m coming after you. You get four chances.” 

Jaskier scoffed. “Four? Please, I only need one.” 

Geralt grinned, a small, feral glint in his eyes. “We’ll see.” He claimed Jaskier’s lips in another kiss before releasing him. “Time starts now.” 

Jaskier shot him a grin before turning and running past the tree line. He wove through the trees and branches, heading to the left once he was sure Geralt couldn’t see him. He didn’t really have a plan, but he knew going straight towards the other end of the forest would surely get him caught. 

Jaskier stopped running and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath and stay quiet. When he could finally hear the sounds of the forest over his own breathing, he listened intensely. Geralt was a big man and there was no way he could make it near Jaskier without tipping him off. 

Or so he thought. 

Geralt appeared next to him, on the side of the tree he wasn’t turned to. He waited with crossed arms for Jaskier to turn around, smirking when Jaskier turned with his back to the bark of the tree. Jaskier jumped upon finally seeing Geralt. Geralt reached out and pinned him to the tree, kissing him roughly.

Jaskier groaned, kissing back for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be running. Jaskier pushed at Geralt’s chest, Geralt breaking their kiss to bend and tuck his face against Jaskier’s neck. 

Geralt bit and sucked a dark mark into the skin before pulling away, eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. “Three more chances,” he rumbled, releasing Jaskier. 

Jaskier darted away, making his way through the forest quickly. He wasn’t sure how far away he was from the clearing on the other side, but he opted for a straight line this time, his earlier tactic of going to the left having been a bad one, apparently. 

Geralt stalked him easily, watching Jaskier enter a small clearing and glance around. Geralt made a wide circle to put himself directly in Jaskier’s path while the younger man took another breather. 

Jaskier continued forward, shrieking when Geralt came out from behind a tree and grabbed him, pulling him towards a fallen tree. Geralt sat down on the trunk and manhandled Jaskier over his thigh, bringing his hand down over Jaskier’s covered ass. Jaskier yelped and struggled, trying to break free, but Geralt’s hold on him was vice-like. 

Geralt landed a rapid volley of swats to Jaskier’s ass, the younger man yelping. Geralt leaned over and gripped Jaskier’s hair, pulling him up enough to growl in his ear. “Two more.” 

Geralt released him and Jaskier scrambled to stand, running in a random direction just to get away. Fuck, he was bad at this game. 

He ran and ran. 

Jaskier had been running so long that his lungs burned, but he knew he couldn't stop, that had been how he had gotten caught the first two times. His hunter was a monster of speed  _ and _ endurance, surely close behind. He found a huge tree and hid behind it, trying to gasp for his breath as quietly as he could. 

Fuck, he really needed to accompany Geralt on his runs more often. 

A big hand slid over his mouth, another hand pushing on his shoulder to turn his back against the tree. Geralt stepped close, pinning him to the tree with his hips. Jaskier shouted in frustration, muffled by Geralt's hand. 

Geralt wore a smug smirk, leaning in to run his nose along Jaskier's neck, inhaling his scent. "Caught you. Again," he murmured, teased. Jaskier squirmed and Geralt moved his hands south, gripping Jaskier's hips and grinding against him roughly. Groaning, Jaskier shoved at Geralt's chest.

Geralt pulled back, keeping him pinned with his hands. "If I catch you a fourth time before you get to the other side of this forest, I'm fucking you wherever you are," Geralt  _ promised _ . 

Jaskier shivered and Geralt released his hold, Jaskier darting away. 

Geralt counted to 60, then began again. 

Jaskier ran until the trees started to thin out, grinning.  _ Maybe _ he had needed all four chances, but he was still going to  _ win _ . 

Until Geralt stepped out in front of him, blocking him from the clearing that meant  _ he had won _ . But Geralt hadn’t grabbed him yet, so he still had a chance, at least in Jaskier’s mind. 

“ _ How _ are you ahead of me?” Jaskier complained, stalling. He sized Geralt up for a moment, taking a step back. Geralt stood stock still, eyeing his prey with nearly  _ luminous  _ gold eyes. 

_ Can’t fight _ , Jaskier thought, scrambling for an escape.  _ Can’t run, he’s too fast.  _

_ Seduce.  _

Jaskier plastered an easy grin on his face, taking another step backward. “My,  _ Wolf _ , you’re looking stunning in this light.” Geralt’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Though you  _ do _ look a little hungry, and I’m feeling an awful lot like a _ snack _ .” 

Geralt took a step forward. Jaskier matched him with a step back, keeping as much distance between them as possible. As long as he was out of  _ grabbing  _ range, Jaskier considered himself still in the game. 

Another step forward, another step back. Shit. Farther away from his goal now, Jaskier reconsidered his options. He sprung forward, trying to use the element of surprise to dart past Geralt. 

Geralt took him to the ground. 

_ Geralt took him to the ground  _ and  _ pinned  _ him there, Jaskier’s wrists in his hands, straddling the smaller man. Jaskier squirmed, lifting his wrists slightly before Geralt roughly pinned them again. He let go to quickly gather Jaskier’s wrists in one hand, Jaskier bringing his hands down to try to shove Geralt off him. 

The older man just laughed at him, dark and deep. He grabbed Jaskier’s wrists in one big hand and pinned them over his head, leaning down to lick a hot line up his throat. Jaskier shivered, going lax under Geralt. Geralt chuckled against his neck before sinking his teeth into the side of it. Jaskier groaned, his weak struggling halted as Geralt sucked another dark mark into his skin. 

Pleased with how obedient his captured prey was, Geralt released his wrists and got off Jaskier, turning him on his stomach roughly. Jaskier got his knees under himself and clambered to his feet, taking off towards the goal. 

Geralt was on his feet and chasing after Jaskier half a moment later, but Jaskier had actually managed to  _ surprise _ Geralt by trying to get away. Jaskier burst past the trees, out of the forest, claiming the win for himself. He bent over and leaned against his knees, gasping for breath for a moment before turning to look at his dominant. 

Geralt looked amused, coming towards him in a non-threatening manner. “Well, songbird. Look at you.” 

“I escaped a hunting wolf,” Jaskier panted and grinned, hands on his hips. “I am triumphant, I am the victor.” 

Geralt pulled him close, wrapping strong arms around Jaskier. “Good job, my little snack.” 

“Oo-oh, no! I’m not a snack, I won.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Geralt let his hands travel down to Jaskier’s ass, groping him. 

“What do I win?” Jaskier asked after they parted, grinning still. 

“My undying love and affection,” Geralt deadpanned. 

“Hmm. Already have that, what else you got?” 

Geralt broke into a smile. “Fine, your prize is a week of controlling your own orgasms…  _ and,” _ Geralt paused, squeezing Jaskier’s ass. “ _ And _ you get to find a girl to play with.” 

Jaskier’s eyes widened, his grin getting bigger. “I do?” 

Geralt kissed him, pulling him closer by his ass. “She must be a sub, and I have to watch.” Jaskier nodded eagerly. “One-time thing.” 

Jaskier tangled his hands in Geralt’s hair, absolutely beaming. “Of course. Oh, this will be  _ fun _ !” 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier/OFC ahead.

The week of controlling his own orgasms came and went as Jaskier searched for a cute, submissive woman that was wanting the same thing as they were. 

He would spend 10 minutes a day on a kinky dating app, leaning against Geralt on the couch and showing him pictures of potential women. 

Jaskier would message the girls that Geralt approved, but nothing came of any of the messages. Jaskier got plenty of offers from both men and women while browsing the app, the number easily doubled when Jaskier updated the profile with a picture of him and Geralt, instead of just himself. 

After about a month, Jaskier finally found someone and invited her to go to dinner with them. They rented a hotel for the night, in case she was down for playing. Lily-Anne was a brunette, her cheeks and hips both full and round, with blue eyes that almost rivaled Jaskier’s. In her blue floral dress, she was adorable and Jaskier found himself charmed. 

The dinner went well, Lily-Anne accepting their invitation to return to their hotel for some fun. Geralt opened the door for them, Jaskier pulling Lily-Anne into the room. He guided her to sit on the bed immediately, grinning at her as he took her heels off, then her panties. 

Lily-Anne leaned back on her hands, spreading her legs for Jaskier. Jaskier went under her skirt and got to work, sliding his slick tongue along the seam of her pussy. Geralt poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a seat in the chair by the desk, looking at Jaskier and Lily-Anne.

“Jaskier,” he murmured, Jaskier pausing and lifting the skirt of Lily-Anne’s dress to show he was listening. “Take your time with her, songbird.”

Jaskier pulled back completely and stood up, pulling Lily-Anne to stand too. He slid his hands around her waist and up her back, seeking out the zipper of the dress. He found it at the base of her neck and slid it down slowly. Jaskier bent down and pushed his hands up her skirt, shucking it up and over her head before removing her lacy bra. He carefully guided her to lay back on the bed, Jaskier positioning himself above her, between her legs. 

Jaskier ducked his head to capture a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. Lily-Anne moaned, hand coming up to rest in his hair. Jaskier flicked his tongue over the hard bud, pressing his half-hard cock trapped in his pants against her. She moaned softly each time, grinding her bare cunt against the denim. He moved around her chest, leaving a trail of kisses to her other nipple, giving it the same gentle treatment. 

“Lily-Anne,” Geralt called out softly to catch her attention. She tilted her head to look at him in question. “How would you like to be handled tonight?”

She grinned, looking down at Jaskier who had glanced up at her, her nipple still in his mouth. “However it pleases yourself and Jaskier.” Jaskier brought his teeth around the bud, pressing down until she squirmed and broke their eye contact. Her hips moved on their own accord, grinding against Jaskier mindlessly. 

“You can have her however you’d like, Jaskier,” Geralt granted, taking a sip of his whiskey. 

Jaskier groaned in excitement, releasing her nipple. He sat up on his knees, sliding his hands along her inner thighs to push them farther apart. “Keep those spread for me, dearheart,” Jaskier cooed, leaning over her again. He groped her breast in his hand, guitar-nimble fingers twisting and tugging on her hard nipple. She groaned, cheeks starting to flush. 

He slid his groping hand down her stomach, between her legs. She was wet for him, Jaskier bringing slick fingers to his mouth to taste. He grinned at her before moving down the bed, going down until he had his face between her legs. Jaskier licked along from her hole to her clit, focusing there with slow, soft curls of his tongue. 

He did that a few times before pulling away and sliding a finger through the slick mess. He rubbed her clit a few times before drawing down to her hole and sinking one finger in gently. “Oh, good girl,” he murmured against her thigh, adding another finger after a moment. Lily-Anne moaned. 

Jaskier pumped his two fingers slowly, crooking them up to massage there firmly. She groaned after a minute, her thighs starting to shiver and try to close. “No, darling, keep those open for me,” he reminded Lily-Anne, moving up her body to nip at her chest freely. His fingers never stopped, sinking in deeper every so often to hear her gasp and moan. 

Her thighs were still shaking as he continued to finger her, bringing his thumb down to stroke along her clit. Lily-Anne shuddered hard, her thighs slipping shut again. Jaskier withdrew his fingers and tutted. “I was just about to make you come, sweetheart, why did you close your legs?”

Lily-Anne groaned, pulling her thighs apart again. She just whined in response, blushing more now. Jaskier removed himself from between her legs and stood up, taking his shirt off, then his jeans and boxers. She watched him with interest. 

Geralt cleared his throat to get Jaskier’s attention before he continued. Jaskier turned around and went to Geralt, taking the condom that his boyfriend offered, as well as a searing whiskey kiss. 

Jaskier returned to the bed, sitting against the headboard. “Come sit on my lap, dearest.” Lily-Anne shifted to crawl up the bed and situate herself on Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier set the condom on the bedside table and held her hips in both hands, grinning. He slipped his fingers between her legs again, rubbing soft circles over her clit. Lily-Anne moaned, soaked for him. 

Jaskier smiled. “That’s better. Can’t close your legs up on me now, can you, dearheart?” As he spoke, he ran his free hand over her hip and to her ass, gripping and squeezing a handful. Lily-Anne just shook her head, biting her lip. Jaskier slid two fingers in her again, pumping them slowly. “I think you’re ready for me, little flower.”

Grabbing the condom off the bedside table, Jaskier opened it and rolled it down his cock, stroking himself a few times while leaning in to kiss Lily-Anne. She kissed him back, rising up on her knees to shuffle forward and hover over Jaskier’s dick. He guided it to her hole, hands going back to hold her hips. “Take me when you can, princess,” Jaskier murmured, squeezing twin handfuls of flesh. 

Lily-Anne moved down immediately, impaling herself on Jaskier’s length in one slow movement. She groaned, grinding her hips down one he bottomed out. “Oh, good girl,” Jaskier ran his hands to her ass, groping both cheeks. She squeezed around him at the praise, Jaskier giving a short thrust. “You like hearing that, dearheart? You like being called a good girl?” Jaskier punctuated the last two words with rolls of his hips, grinning when she threw her head back and moaned a loud ‘yes’ for him. 

“Ride me when you’re ready, flower.” Lily-Anne didn’t hesitate to start moving up and down, her hands going to rest on Jaskier’s shoulders. Jaskier helped her move, gripping her hips and guiding her. 

They moved together, Jaskier thrusting up to meet her hips every time. He pried one hand away from gripping her hip to move between her legs and to her clit, rubbing it in little circles. Lily-Anne’s hands slid into his hair, gripping tightly as she bounced in his lap, throbbing and wet for Jaskier. 

“Oh, dearheart, would you like to come?” Jaskier almost cooed, stilling her hips. She whined, rolling her hips in his grasp while nodding. He flipped their positions, dragging her down the bed so she was flat on her back. He got between her legs again and slid his cock up her slit a few times before pushing back in. 

Jaskier held himself over her on his hands, thrusting into her slowly. “You’re going to touch your cute little clit until you come for me, do you understand?” He asked her, locking eyes with Lily-Anne. She nodded and reached a hand between them, rubbing her swollen clit frantically. Jaskier matched her energy, his thrusts fast and hard. 

It only took a minute for her to come like that, her cunt clenching and suckling at his cock with loud, pretty moans slipping past her lips. He thrust a few more times before seating himself completely, shuddering through his own orgasm. He pulled out after a moment, taking the condom off and rolling off the bed. He tied it and threw it into the trash, pausing after to take a kiss from Geralt. 

Geralt kissed him back possessively, cupping his cheek. “Take care of your bottom before you send her away,” he murmured, only for Jaskier to hear. Jaskier nodded and went back to the bed, laying down with Lily-Anne and pulling her close. They cuddled in silence for a few minutes, Lily-Anne rolling away to get up first. She started gathering her clothes, smiling at Jaskier and Geralt. 

“I’m sure you guys want to have some time alone now.” She got redressed as she spoke. 

Jaskier grinned, sitting up and grabbing his boxers. He yanked them on and walked her to the door. “I hadn’t even thought about that yet. Thank you, dearheart. That was lovely.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before opening the door for her. “Get home safe.”

Jaskier came back in the room and beelined for Geralt, straddling his lap eagerly. “Thank you for letting me have a little toy to play with.” 

Geralt set his glass down and tucked his hands under Jaskier’s ass, lifting him as Geralt stood. He walked over to the bed and laid Jaskier down. Geralt tucked his head into Jaskier’s neck, inhaling his scent. Geralt frowned. 

“You don’t smell like my songbird, you smell like her. Why is that wrong?” Geralt asked him lowly, mouthing at his neck. 

“Because I’m yours, Geralt.” Jaskier groaned as Geralt’s teeth sunk into his throat. 

“That’s right. Mine.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken so long. :(

Jaskier woke up with a whimper and a gasp, his head lifting up from the pillow. He was on his stomach, Geralt’s arm slung over him while the bigger man was still asleep. Jaskier winced as he felt his cock twitch in his boxers, come leaking from the tip. 

He hated this little quirk. It wasn’t often, but occasionally he would have a wet dream. It hadn’t happened since way before Jaskier and Geralt had started dating, so Jaskier hadn’t even thought about it happening while he wasn’t in his own bed. 

Jaskier lifted Geralt’s heavy arm and rolled out from under it, standing up and going into the bathroom. He stripped his boxers off and tossed them in the sink, then started the shower. While the shower was warming up, Jaskier worked on cleaning his spend out of his underwear in the sink. 

There was a knock on the door and it made Jaskier jump. “Jaskier, are you alright?”

Jaskier wrung out the boxers quickly, throwing them in the corner to hopefully be ignored. “Yeah, I’m fine, love!”

Geralt shrugged and went to go lay down and wait for Jaskier to come back to bed. Jaskier showered quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist to go into the bedroom. Geralt was sitting up in bed, arms crossed over his chest, but his face calm. Jaskier went to his drawer and pulled out new underwear. 

Geralt got up and crossed the room in a few steps, pulling Jaskier’s back to his chest. Geralt’s hands ran over Jaskier’s hairy chest, scratching through the soft hair. “Mmm. I love you, songbird,” Geralt murmured, fingers caressing his chest. Jaskier leaned back against Geralt’s bulk, eyes closing. 

“That feels spectacular,” Jaskier groaned softly, dropping the pair of boxers he held in his hands back into the drawer. Geralt continued to scratch his short nails through the fur on Jaskier’s chest, tucking his face into the side of Jaskier’s neck, his mouth just below his ear. Jaskier’s arm came up, wrapping around Geralt’s head and tangling his fingers in Geralt’s white hair. 

Geralt sucked a gentle mark into the skin under his ear, humming contentedly. His hand moved lower, running through the hair that continued down his belly. He happily scratched his nails through it there as well, trailing kisses down Jaskier’s neck. “I love your body,” Geralt whispered against his skin, his other hand gripping Jaskier’s hip in calm possessiveness. 

“Love that this is all mine.” Geralt slipped his fingers under the towel Jaskier had wrapped around his waist, tugging it loose and letting it fall to the floor. Geralt slipped his fingers through the thatch of hair above Jaskier’s cock, chuckling quietly against Jaskier’s neck when the younger man shivered. 

“I love the way your body responds to me.” Geralt nipped Jaskier’s earlobe gently, sliding his wandering hand lower, grasping Jaskier’s half-hard cock gently. Geralt stroked him slowly, mouthing along the column of his neck with loving little presses of teeth. Jaskier’s hips bucked slightly, Geralt gripping him a little firmer. “My Jaskier.”

Jaskier nodded, gripping Geralt’s hair a little tighter. Geralt reached up and guided Jaskier’s arm down, turning him to press them together chest-to-chest. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and lifted him, sitting him on the dresser. Jaskier spread his legs for Geralt to stand between. 

Geralt slotted himself between Jaskier’s thighs and pulled his ass closer to the edge of the dresser. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt’s hips, arms going around Geralt’s neck for balance. Geralt ground his sweats-covered cock against Jaskier, leaning in to claim Jaskier’s mouth. 

Geralt had Jaskier lean back against the wall, leaning down to press gentle kisses along his chest. He continued trailing kisses in a straight line down his chest and stomach, dropping to his knees between Jaskier’s legs. Geralt pressed a kiss to the head of Jaskier’s cock, taking it into his mouth slowly. 

Jaskier tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair loosely, watching Geralt’s mouth slide over his cock in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Geralt worked him over languidly, steady in his motions. Geralt sucked cock the same way he did anything -- smooth, confident, sure. Geralt looked up at him with those beautiful golden eyes that saw through his soul, still working his mouth over Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier couldn’t help his groan, having to look away to avoid coming in Geralt’s mouth right then. 

Geralt reached between his legs and cupped his balls with a gentle hand, massaging as he picked up his pace. Jaskier bit his lip and looked down again, watching Geralt’s eyes slip shut as he concentrated. Jaskier’s hips jumped and he gasped as Geralt took him all the way in his mouth, gripping his hair a little tighter. 

Geralt pulled back and stood up, guiding Jaskier into a slick kiss. He pulled Jaskier off the dresser, making sure he was steady before letting him go. “On your knees, head down, ass up, legs apart. You know how I like you,” Geralt kissed his hair lovingly before patting his ass. Jaskier pulled away from Geralt and crawled on the bed, putting himself in position in the middle of the bed. 

“You might as well call this default,” Jaskier joked, arching his back when Geralt touched his ass. 

“I’m going to, now,” Geralt told him, getting on the bed behind Jaskier. He rested both hands on Jaskier’s ass, spreading his cheeks to admire his hole. Jaskier squirmed a little at being held open and stared at. He could feel Geralt’s eyes on him. 

Jaskier was about to complain, a protest of the treatment out of embarrassment when Geralt leaned down and licked a broad,  _ hot _ stripe across his hole. Jaskier moaned, hands going to grip the sheets. Geralt circled the tip of his tongue around Jaskier’s hole, squeezing both handfuls of Jaskier’s ass until Jaskier whimpered. 

Geralt released his ass and pulled back, pressing a kiss to one cheek. “You look indescribable like this, songbird. Spread out just like I want you to be, just for me.  _ Only  _ for me.” Geralt leaned over and grabbed the lube off the bedside table, popping the cap and pouring some across his fingers. He slid his fingers between Jaskier’s cheeks, pressing into him gently. 

Jaskier moaned softly and spread his legs a little more, Geralt adding another finger slowly. “You always open up so nice for me, Jaskier,” Geralt murmured, watching his fingers as they pumped in and out of his hole. He added a third after a moment. Jaskier’s pink hole stretched around his fingers or cock was one of Geralt’s favorite sights. 

Geralt bent and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek again, curling his long fingers. Jaskier twitched, huffing softly. Geralt smiled against his skin. “You’re being such a good boy, songbird. I’m impressed.” 

“Bratting hours are from wake up to bedtime. It’s supposed to be the resting hours right now,” Jaskier teased, squirming a little. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Geralt chuckled. “Is that so? On your back.” Jaskier flipped himself over to lay on his back with Geralt between his legs, adjusting pillows under his head. Geralt positioned himself, pouring lube over his cock. 

Jaskier sighed happily when Geralt breached him, shifting his hips slightly. Geralt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead before sliding his arm under Jaskier’s lower back. He lifted Jaskier’s hips and pushed in fully, Jaskier fluttering around him once he was bottomed out. 

Geralt shifted and lowered him back to the bed, leaning forward and folding Jaskier in half. Jaskier gasped softly at the first rock of Geralt’s hips. When he gasped again at the second and third gentle motion, Geralt paused and pulled out, letting Jaskier relax from his folded position. 

“You need more lube,” Geralt explained as he grabbed the bottle and opened it. Jaskier rolled his eyes slightly. 

“There are men who take it with just spit. I’m fine.” 

“And you’re not one of those men.” Geralt reapplied the slick lube to his cock and Jaskier’s hole. 

“Are you saying I couldn’t take it?” Jaskier almost sounded offended. 

Geralt sighed softly, pulling Jaskier down the bed by his hips. He lined up with Jaskier’s hole again and pushed in, folding Jaskier into the same position as before. “I’m not saying that, songbird.” 

“But you’re thinking it,” Jaskier grumbled, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt held him close, rocking his hips again to test his theory. 

“Does that feel better?” 

It  _ did _ but Jaskier was  _ loath _ to admit it. Geralt shifted, waiting. 

A stalemate. 

A battle of wills. 

Geralt met his blue eyes and cocked a brow. 

Jaskier chewed the inside of his lip. “You can move.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Geralt rebutted. 

Silence. 

“Does it,” Geralt barely pulled back before sinking in again as he spoke. “Feel better?” 

Jaskier stayed silent, clamping down around Geralt a few times. Geralt let him relax from being folded up again. Jaskier sighed. “Yes, fine, it feels better.” 

“Why was that so difficult, songbird?” Geralt asked as he put Jaskier back into position for a third time, holding him close. Jaskier didn’t answer again. 

Geralt thrust gently for a moment, making sure Jaskier was ready for him before setting a gentle pace, mostly just rocking into his boyfriend. “Hmm? You know I’m going to get my answer in the end, why put up the struggle?” Geralt teased in a murmur, kissing Jaskier softly. 

Jaskier broke their kiss to grumble again. “I  _ could’ve  _ taken it.” 

Geralt gave a harder thrust at that, shifting Jaskier to put his calves on his shoulders. “I know that.” Another thrust, Geralt leaning down to press their lips together again. “But why would I make you?” Jaskier relaxed a little, Geralt rewarding him with a few more movements. “ _ There _ you go. Good boy.” 

Jaskier clenched down around his boyfriend’s cock, groaning softly. Geralt started a quicker pace, the sound of skin slapping together filling the quiet bedroom. Jaskier started squirming after a minute, pushing at Geralt’s chest lightly. Geralt paused, sitting back on his haunches. “What’s wrong, songbird?”

“I need to roll over, I think.” Geralt carefully pulled out and let Jaskier situate himself on his elbows and knees, dropping his chest to the bed and arching his back when Geralt slid his cock along the cleft of Jaskier’s ass. Geralt pressed back inside of Jaskier, holding his hips in gentle hands. Jaskier moaned softly, sneaking a hand underneath himself to pull on his own cock while Geralt found a suitable pace. 

Jaskier was… quieter than normal. He still moaned and flexed around Geralt, filled the room with pleasured noises, but none were his usual self-satisfied little exhales or his increasingly-higher-in-pitch gasps that told Geralt he was truly enjoying himself. Geralt stopped and pulled out slowly. 

“Yellow,” he said, calm and clear. 

Jaskier pushed himself up, looking back at Geralt. “What’s wrong?” 

Geralt rolled Jaskier over onto his side, laying next to him. “I’m not sure, but something is. You tell me,” Geralt prodded gently. 

Jaskier let out a wet gasp, Geralt sitting up immediately to look at his partner. Jaskier’s eyes were wide and teary suddenly, his face flushed brightly. Jaskier scrambled to sit up, clutching at his chest with another gasp. Geralt got up and turned the light on, coming back to the bed and taking Jaskier’s hands. 

“Jaskier, you’re okay, just take a breath,” Geralt held Jaskier’s hands tightly, watching Jaskier struggle to inhale. Geralt inhaled loudly, waiting for Jaskier to copy him. Jaskier finally did, panicked eyes on Geralt. Geralt led him through the exhale, watching Jaskier’s jaw clench and unclench. 

They did that a few more times before Jaskier’s face started paling again, his hands still trembling in Geralt’s steady ones. “Good, very good, songbird. Are you hurt somewhere?”

Jaskier shook his head, finally finding his voice and babbling, “Geralt, I’m so _sorry_ , I don’t — _I don’t know what’s wrong_!”

“Nothing is wrong, baby, you’re perfectly safe. This will pass.” 

Jaskier trembled in his grip for a long minute, trying to keep his breathing back to what Geralt had led him to. “I r-ruined our —”

Geralt shook his head firmly. “None of that. You didn’t ruin anything, baby.” Jaskier focused on his breathing for another minute, blinking his eyes. Geralt released his hand and wiped his tears away for him. “There you go. How many strings on a standard guitar?”

“Six.”

“Cello?”

“Four.”

“Lute?”

“Renaissance or Baroque?”

Geralt broke into a smile. “There you are, baby.” Geralt cupped his cheek gently, thumbing away another tear. Jaskier reached up and settled his hand over Geralt’s on his face, leaning into it. 

“You only call me baby when I have a panic attack,” Jaskier noted fondly after a second, still a little breathless. 

Geralt tucked his hair behind his ear, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s not my favorite. I prefer more thought be put into a pet name if it’s going to be used often.” Jaskier shuffled closer and rested his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder, heaving a sigh. 

“I’m sorry.”

Geralt rubbed his back gently, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s hair. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Jaskier pulled away and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, checking the time. “It’s almost time for your running alarm to go off, you’re going to be tired all day with your clients.”

“I’ve only got a morning and an afternoon session, I can take a nap in between if I really need to. Stop worrying, songbird. Come sit on the patio with me for coffee.” Geralt took Jaskier’s face in both hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up. Geralt grabbed a pair of lounge pants for both of them, pulling his own on before helping Jaskier stand up from the bed.

Geralt helped him put his pants on and took his hand, going into the kitchen. He got to work with the coffee machine, pulling out mugs. “You can go outside. I’ll bring your drink.” Jaskier pressed a kiss into Geralt’s bare shoulder and went outside to the patio. He sat down in his chair and opened his joint box, grabbing one and lighting it. 

The smoke calmed him down, watching it rise into the air and disappear for a few minutes while he waited on Geralt. His partner stepped out onto the patio with two mugs, offering one to Jaskier. “Thank you.”

Geralt sat in his own chair, resting his mug on the armrest. He left his hand palm up for Jaskier to take whenever he was ready. They watched the city go by outside, sitting in comfortable silence while Jaskier finished his joint. He left the roach in the ashtray for later and took Geralt’s hand, lacing their fingers. 

“What time is your first session?”

“10,” Geralt answered after a sip of his coffee. 

“So odd to me. Who wants to get their shit wrecked at 10 in the morning on a Tuesday?”

“Are you telling me that if I wanted to have a scene at 10 AM on a Tuesday, you’d say no because of the timing?” Geralt retorted with a smug half-smile. 

Jaskier took a moment to respond, pouting. “No.”

“Most people prefer afternoon or night. I’ve had a few requests for an overnight session.”

“No,” Jaskier said quickly. He blushed when his brain caught up to his mouth. “I mean… I wouldn’t like that very much at all, honestly.”

Geralt hid his grin behind his usual stony face. “Oh?”

Jaskier plucked at his pants, clearing his throat. “I can loan my boyfriend out for hours at a time, but not overnight. Overnight is my time.”

Geralt squeezed his hand, making Jaskier look up at him. “You’re not loaning me out at all. I’m providing non-sexual services to clients. I don’t date my clients, usually. Hell, I’d never even kissed a client, until you.”

Jaskier grinned a little, kissing Geralt’s hand. “What made me so different from all the others?”

“The first thing I noticed was your eyes. Too innocent.” 

“I was far from innocent even then! I knew my way around all sorts of body parts, thank you very much.”

“I could tell you had never done anything kinky in your life,” Geralt told him plainly. 

Jaskier pouted, again. “Fine. So you wanted to claim me? Be the first?”

Geralt shook his head. “No, I wanted to be the first so you knew how you should be treated, not because I wanted to make you mine. That came a little later.”

Jaskier stood up and walked in front of Geralt, tugging on his hand to make him stand. “Skip your run this morning, get in the cardio with me, horizontally. Or vertically, even, that’s fine as well. I’ve got some redeeming to do.”

Geralt chuckled as he stood, letting Jaskier pull him inside. “If it’s going to count as cardio, it’s got to actually be  _ cardio _ , not the lazy fuck you’re wanting right now.” 

“That’s fine, you can just… position me how you like and go for it until it feels like it’s  _ cardio _ .”

Geralt detoured to the kitchen to get a second cup of coffee. “No, songbird.” Geralt poured another cup, Jaskier coming up behind him to wrap his arms around Geralt’s trim waist. Jaskier snuck his fingers lower, dipping into the waistband of Geralt’s sweats. Geralt set his cup down and caught his hand before it could go any farther. “Jaskier,” he chided. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier mocked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I want you to go smoke again, get relaxed, get some more sleep if you can. I’m going to go on my run and I’ll be home after.” Jaskier grumbled unintelligibly, pressing his teeth against Geralt’s shoulder now. “You’ll be fine, Jaskier. Go smoke more.”

Jaskier pulled away after kissing Geralt’s neck, still grumbling as he left the kitchen. 

Geralt took a sip of his coffee, calling out, “I love you.”

Jaskier came back into the kitchen and wormed his way into Geralt’s arms, hugging him. “I love you, too.” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple before the younger man pulled away and headed outside to the patio. 

Geralt went on his run and headed straight for the shower when he got home, washing and dressing quickly. He came into the bedroom from the bathroom and smiled when he saw Jaskier stretched out on his stomach, hugging Geralt’s pillow. Geralt got on the bed and pressed his body against Jaskier’s, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

Jaskier made a soft noise to let Geralt know he was awake, pressing back against Geralt happily. Geralt slowly began pressing kisses to Jaskier’s neck and shoulders, pulling Jaskier closer. “I love you, songbird,” he murmured, running his hands up Jaskier’s side. Jaskier squirmed in Geralt’s arms until he was turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too.” 

“I want you to be mine.”

Jaskier opened his eyes to look at Geralt with a fond smile. “I am.”

“No, I mean… I want you to marry me.”

Jaskier grinned a little, reaching up to tuck Geralt’s hair behind his ear. “You’re proposing?”

Geralt nodded. 

“Where’s the ring?” Jaskier teased, eyes growing wet. Geralt sat up and pulled Jaskier up as well, cupping his face and kissing him.

“It’s being made, I’m jumping the gun right now,” Geralt explained after they broke apart. 

“Wait, really?” Jaskier pulled back with a grin. “I don’t need anything fancy, Geralt.”

Geralt chuckled, shaking his head. “Yes, you do. You’d be happy with a normal ring, but I want you to be more than just happy.”

Jaskier leaned in and kissed him again, moving to straddle his lap. Jaskier sat on his thighs and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, taking in his beauty happily. Geralt rested his hands on Jaskier’s hips, kneading and squeezing. 

“I love you, Geralt, but you’ve ruined my plan.” Jaskier smiled, poking his chest. “I was going to be the one to propose in a grand celebratory gesture of love.”

“I don’t need that.”

“You don’t want one big moment of outward expression? To show anyone who might see that somebody loves you with all their heart and planned a marvelous proposal just for you?”

Geralt shook his head, but chuckled. “I prefer the smaller acts of devotion. It’s the little things for me. And I don’t  _ need  _ the world to see it.”

Jaskier tapped his nose, grinning. “I  _ want  _ the world to see our love.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp. sorry it took so long. and that it's a shitty end (at least it feels like that to me). I had some really depressing things happen this year and I haven't coped well with most of it, but I hate leaving unfinished works out there. so... here you go, have fun. sorry.

It was another beautiful morning sharing coffee on Geralt’s apartment’s patio, Jaskier wrapped in his robe as he smoked his morning blunt. Geralt held his hand, looking peaceful as he watched the street and sipped his coffee. 

“Jaskier,” he murmured, turning to look at his fiancé. “How would you feel about moving in someplace together?”

Jaskier exhaled his hit and let his head swim in the static of it for a moment, smiling contentedly. “I think that sounds lovely, Geralt.”

Geralt squeezed the hand he was holding, meeting Jaskier’s blue eyes. “I’ve got opinions about this. I want to stay in the city, but I want a house, not an apartment,” Jaskier said, standing up. He went and sat in Geralt’s lap, wrapping his arm around his neck. “I want a four-bedroom house. I need a studio, you need an office, our room, and a guest room.”

Geralt chuckled. “I’ll settle with a three-bedroom, for a studio, an office, and our room. I don’t want a guest room because it encourages guests.”

Jaskier laughed and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s stubbled cheek. “Okay, I’ll concede that. I want to stay close to your building for commuting purposes.”

“Well, songbird, I don’t think you’ll find a house in downtown. Would you settle for a condo?”

Jaskier nodded, taking a drag from the blunt still between his fingers. “Yeah, absolutely. Oh, Geralt, can we go condo hunting today?” Jaskier bounced a little, excited. Geralt nodded, setting his coffee down so it wouldn’t spill. 

“Sure, songbird. I’ll make some calls, set up some tours for us.”

“Oh, a covered patio is a must so we can still have mornings like this.”

Geralt kissed him softly, patting his leg after. “Let me up.” Jaskier stood and finished his joint in the same movement, leaving the roach in the ashtray with the other ones he had collected. Geralt took his coffee and went inside, getting his laptop out to start the search. 

Jaskier stayed outside for a minute, watching Geralt through the door, his heart swelling with so many emotions at the same time. He loved this man so much that it made his eyes water if he thought about it too much. Jaskier quietly cleared his throat to collect himself and went inside, taking his empty cup with him. 

—————

Jaskier wasn’t lazy,  _ per se,  _ but why would he lift a finger when he could plop himself on the couch in their new living room and watch all  _ three _ of the Rivia brothers shirtless and flexing as they carried things inside the condo. Geralt walked in through the open door and set a box on the coffee table. He was sweating, his dark jeans low on his hips. 

Jaskier grinned, eyeing his partner. Jaskier stood and went to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s damp neck. “Don’t you look sexy, all sweaty and shirtless, carrying heavy things around like a ruffian.” 

Geralt rested his hands on Jaskier’s hips, shaking his head with a smile. “It would go a lot faster if you also helped.” 

“I’ve been helping,” Jaskier trailed off, bringing one hand around to run a finger through a bead of sweat down the side of Geralt’s throat. Geralt growled softly. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt warned, his hands tightening around Jaskier’s hips. Jaskier glanced through the open door before leaning in and licking a hot, wet stripe up the side of Geralt’s neck. Geralt growled, louder this time. “Toeing a very thin line, songbird.”

Jaskier grinned, pressing a surprisingly sweet kiss to Geralt’s lips, their first kiss in their first home together. 

“Quit slacking off with your cute little thing and carry your weight, Geralt,” Lambert teased breathlessly as he came through the open door, setting the box down. Eskel came in right behind him, carrying another huge box. 

Geralt ducked his head and put his mouth next to Jaskier’s ear. “The sooner everything is in the house, the sooner we can break it in.” Jaskier nodded quickly. 

“Better get to work then, huh?” Jaskier patted Geralt’s sweat-slick chest and grinned. 

They all finished rather quickly after that, never mind that Geralt’s brothers stuck around for a joint, pizza, and beer. When Lambert and Eskel  _ finally _ left, Jaskier launched himself onto Geralt’s person as soon as the door was locked. Geralt had caught him easily, of course, and carried him to the couch, pinning the thinner man down with eager hands. 

\------------------------------------

They stood at the edge of the little forest again, Jaskier stretching his legs. He had thought to wear running shoes this time and felt more confident than he really should. Geralt watched him stretch with a soft fondness on his face. “Alright, Jaskier. Three chances this time, four-minute head start. We’re marking captures by hickies. You’re still in the game as long as I haven’t given you the third hickey. Get to the other side, songbird.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I will.”

Geralt stepped in and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Jaskier melted against him, cupping Geralt’s face gently. “I love you, and I’m going to pound your ass once I catch you.”

“I love  _ you _ , and no, you’re not,” Jaskier replied cheekily, stepping away. 

“Time starts now. Go.” Jaskier started towards the trees, making a straight line for a while. He felt better about the distance between himself and Geralt when he stopped for his first breather, making a lap around a tree before pausing and leaning against the rough bark to breathe. Running the lap might have been a bad idea, he decided, looking around and realizing he didn’t know which way he came from. 

Mostly confident with himself, he started running in the direction he thought he was running in before his breather. He ran straight into Geralt, who had heard him coming and leaned against a tree nonchalantly, watching and waiting. Jaskier bumped against his chest, and halted, immediately trying to back up and away from the bigger man. 

Geralt wrapped strong arms around Jaskier and swiped his foot out from under him, taking him to the ground. He made sure Jaskier was on his stomach, straddling his thighs as he ripped Jaskier’s pants down. Geralt pulled a little bottle of lube out of his pocket, spreading Jaskier and carelessly squirting some between his cheeks. Jaskier froze when he felt the cold lube. 

Geralt swiped his fingers through the slick and pressed one finger in roughly. “Ger-Geralt! What are you doing?” Jaskier cried out, resuming his squirming. 

“I think it’s obvious, Jaskier.” Geralt added another finger and twisted them sharply, Jaskier gasping. Geralt leaned down and pressed his lips against Jaskier’s neck once in warning before parting his lips and biting into Jaskier’s throat. The older man sucked sharply, Jaskier yelping into the silence of the forest. 

“This isn’t,  _ oh _ , this isn’t the third catch!” Jaskier complained, squirming again. Geralt pressed his fingers in deeper, his other hand holding Jaskier down in the middle of his back. 

“I know it’s not. But you’ll be ready for me when I catch you.” Geralt spread his fingers wide and grinned when it made Jaskier groan. “Unless you want to yield to me now.”

Jaskier panted softly, fingers digging into the soft earth below. “Not-- Not a chance,” he stuttered, squirming harder. Geralt added a third finger, leaning down to murmur into Jaskier’s ear. 

“Come on, songbird, just give it up and I’ll fuck you right here.” Geralt leaned down and sunk his teeth into Jaskier’s clothed shoulder, Jaskier yelping. Geralt thrust his fingers hard at the same time, soaking up Jaskier’s moan. 

“I’m-- I’m going to win again,  _ fuck, Geralt _ .” 

Geralt sounded smug, withdrawing his fingers. “I  _ could _ be if you’d yield to me, Jaskier. But,” Geralt fixed Jaskier’s pants as he spoke, patting his ass before getting off the smaller man. “You want to run from me and tire yourself out before I claim you. And that’s your prerogative.”

Jaskier pushed himself up, brushing the dirt from his chest. He glared at Geralt, crossing his arms over his chest. “How am I supposed to run away from you with a boner, Geralt?”

Geralt shrugged, also crossing his arms. “Figure it out, songbird. Get out of my sight within the next 5 seconds or I’m taking you back to the ground.” Jaskier took a step back at that, grimacing. 

“Fine.” Jaskier took a few more steps back, not taking his eyes off of Geralt until he was a safe distance away. He turned and started running again, completely lost after their interaction. Unless he got lucky, he was already basically fucked, both physically and figuratively. 

Jaskier got a safe distance away from where Geralt had tackled him, looking over all the details of the forest around him, hoping something would be familiar among the browns and greens. But that’s all that stood out to him, browns and greens washed in orange light from the setting sun in the distance. 

It was actually really pretty if he paused to appreciate the vividness of the colors. But Jaskier didn’t have time to pause and take it all in, he was sure that Geralt was close, especially since he was lost. Jaskier glanced up at the trees, contemplating climbing one to hide out on.

Jaskier looked around and found a tree with a branch he could reach, going to it and grabbing it. He had just started to pull himself up when hands encircled his waist, yanking him back down. “You’re going to try to climb a tree, songbird?  _ Really _ ?”

Jaskier groaned, immediately trying to free himself from Geralt’s hands and dart away. Geralt twisted him around and shoved him roughly into the trunk of the tree he had just attempted to climb. Geralt made sure to wedge his hand behind Jaskier’s head to keep it from smacking into the hard bark, gripping Jaskier’s hair after the impact. 

Jaskier let out a soft ‘ _ oof _ ’’ before Geralt was kissing him, shoving a thick thigh in between his to grind up against his crotch. Jaskier moaned into their kiss, panting when Geralt pulled away to latch onto his neck. Geralt growled against his skin when Jaskier tangled his hand in Geralt’s hair and tried to pull him off, biting down harder until Jaskier whimpered and let go of his hair. 

Geralt pulled back and wrapped his huge hand around Jaskier’s throat, squeezing in warning. “We’ve talked about you pulling my hair, Jaskier. Haven’t we?” Jaskier opened his mouth to respond with a witty retort but Geralt tightened his grip around Jaskier’s neck, growling again as he squeezed the sides of his throat. “I know we have. So you’re going to stop doing it. Now, I’m going to let you go and if I have to climb a tree to catch you, you will not be happy with what I end up doing to you. Nod if you understand.”

Jaskier nodded, gasping as quietly as he could as he tried to breathe. His face was flushed already, wide blue eyes meeting Geralt’s gold before nodding. Geralt released the pressure immediately but kept his hand wrapped around Jaskier’s neck as he leaned in to kiss the barely shorter man softly. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, moving the hand from his throat to his cheek, cupping it fondly. “When I let you go, this is your last chance. You either find a way out of this forest or you’re getting fucked in it.”

“Can I have a hint which way is  _ out _ ? I’m terribly lost, I’m afraid,” Jaskier grinned, but his voice was still shaky with the sudden arousal Geralt’s hand around his throat had brought forth. 

“Nope. Figure it out or I’m going to fuck you on the forest floor.” With that, Geralt stepped back, unpinning Jaskier from the tree. “Start running.”

Jaskier shoved off from the trunk and took a few shaky steps, dick hard and pressing against his zipper. “Wait a moment, Geralt,” Jaskier said, pressing his hand against his crotch. He huffed. “Fuck, you know what choking does to me,” he complained. 

Geralt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “You’re wasting your chance to get away from me.”

“Stop the clock, then. Let me gather myself.”

Geralt chuckled. “Not a chance. Get going or you’re going to get fucked right here.” 

Jaskier huffed again, tugging on his jeans. “Fine. I’ll see you at the car.” The brunet took off, looking back at Geralt to gauge his reaction to Jaskier’s choice of direction. Jaskier paused when he saw Geralt’s smirk. “Does that mean I’m going the wrong way?”

Geralt shrugged, glancing at his wristwatch. “You’ve got a minute left of your head start, Jas.” 

Jaskier groaned. “I’m going to assume it meant I’m going the wrong way.” He turned around and started off in the opposite direction, running as fast as he could since he knew his time was running out. 

Jaskier ran for a few minutes, angling before having to pause to catch his breath, forever his fatal flaw when they played these games. Jaskier glanced around, frowning. There was nothing that indicated that he was going towards a clearing. Fuck. Geralt was definitely going to win this time. 

Deciding to keep going before Geralt had the chance to catch up and grab him, Jaskier jogged past trees that all looked the same and were so very unuseful. Damn it. He really wanted to win this one. 

Minutes passed where the only sounds were his breathing and his footfalls, slowly more and more suspicious as the time passed. Geralt should’ve caught him already if he were going to do it. Jaskier paused, looking around in a complete 360. No sign of his fiancé. It was eerie, actually. 

Jaskier took a deep breath to settle his nerves. This was fine. He would end up outside the forest no matter what if he walked in a straight line at some point. Just as he was taking a step to start running again, a strong, thick arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Geralt kept him pinned to his chest with an iron grip, nosing along Jaskier’s slightly sweaty neck. 

“Mmm. Caught you, songbird,” Geralt murmured, not struggling at all to keep his hold around Jaskier, even as the younger man squirmed and twisted. Geralt pressed a gentle kiss to the first hickey he had left there that night, humming contentedly. Jaskier shoved at his forearm, grunting. 

“God damn it, you sturdy... Herculean...  _ fucking unyielding _ …” Jaskier shoved at his arm again, doing his best to break free of Geralt’s hold. Geralt was calm while effortlessly holding Jaskier to his chest, moving lower to kiss the second hickey. “God damn  _ pinnacle of strength _ son of a  _ bitch! _ ” Jaskier finally stopped struggling and slumped against Geralt. 

“Are you finished?” Geralt asked, amusement saturating his tone. Jaskier didn’t award him with an answer. Geralt leaned in again, kissing an unmarked area of Jaskier’s neck. “Good boy.” With that soft murmur against Jaskier’s damp flesh, Geralt sank his teeth into Jaskier’s neck, working a dark mark to the surface of the alabaster skin. 

Geralt pulled back when he was satisfied, bringing his arm up from his waist to be able to wrap his hand around his throat, forearm still pressing firmly against his sternum. Jaskier sucked down a deep, frantic breath, preparing himself for Geralt to close his grip. Geralt lightly -- much too lightly than a man of his brute strength should be able to -- stroked his rough fingertips along the column of Jaskier’s throat, making Jaskier shiver slightly. Geralt chuckled lowly as he casually wrapped those fingers around Jaskier’s neck, already squeezing, firm and sure. 

  
  
  


Geralt said nothing as he gradually increased the pressure, watching Jaskier’s cheeks pinken as the seconds passed like a glacier. Jaskier began squirming slightly, wheezing softly as his air ran out.

Geralt released him and it felt like fireworks had gone off behind his eyes, gasping to get in a full drag of clean, fresh air. His thoughts swam in black sparkling water, eyes closing in pleasure. It was too easy to guide Jaskier onto the floor of the forest, sprawling him out on the grass on his stomach. 

Geralt wrenched Jaskier’s pants down to his ankles, dragging his boxers down with them. Geralt pulled the small bottle of lube from earlier out of his pocket, squirting a fair amount between Jaskier’s cheeks. He tossed the bottle to the side, running two fingers through the mess of lube a few times before pressing them inside roughly. 

Jaskier groaned, wiggling his hips from side to side until Geralt swatted him. “Stay still, songbird. I’m going to fuck you into the dirt.” Geralt pressed Jaskier into the ground with a broad hand in the middle of his back, taking the other hand from fingering Jaskier to undo his own jeans and pull his cock out through the fly. He slicked his cock with the remaining lube on his fingers and moved forward, lining the head up with Jaskier’s hole. 

“Oh, Jaskier? You were going the right direction the first time.”

Geralt pushed in without a second thought, hissing at the tight heat slowly enveloping him. Jaskier moaned lowly as Geralt’s thighs pressed against the back of his own, his fiancé’s cock so deep inside of him. Geralt paused to let Jaskier adjust for a moment, pressing biting kisses along Jaskier’s neck. When he felt Jaskier relax a little bit around him, he took it as a sign to continue. 

Geralt showed no mercy after that. He pulled his hips back and pounded into Jaskier immediately, relentless. Jaskier could do little but cry out and take it, Geralt pinning him down with his full body weight. Jaskier’s cock twitched under his stomach, Geralt’s insistent pounding into him brushing across his prostate frequently. 

It took Jaskier a moment to realize Geralt had paused, stuffing himself deep into Jaskier’s hole before gripping his hips and hauling him up onto his knees. Jaskier scrambled to support his upper body, fingers curling into the soft ground as Geralt resumed fucking into him like his life depended on it. 

Geralt’s hand snuck beneath him, gripping his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Geralt’s other hand worked its way around Jaskier’s neck, squeezing it firmly. His hips picked up speed (which Jaskier didn’t think was possible), Geralt grunting with every shove of his cock into Jaskier. 

Everything cumulated all at once -- the long and intense foreplay of being hunted down and captured, Geralt’s thick cock stretching him open and  _ so deep _ , his fiancé’s hands around his throat and cock. Jaskier came with a shout into the mostly silent forest, his spend covering the grass below him. Geralt came soon after, seating himself deeply in Jaskier’s ass as he filled the younger man with his come. 

Geralt took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, taking his shirt off to use it to wipe Jaskier’s hole clean of the come already leaking out of him. He used a different part of the shirt to clean himself up, righting Jaskier’s clothes while the younger man was still dazed. 

Jaskier rolled over to avoid sitting in his own come, still trying to catch his breath fully. Geralt stood and helped him up, smiling as he pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, Jaskier pouted at the white-haired man. “Was I really going the right way before I turned around?” Geralt chuckled, taking Jaskier’s hand to lead him through the forest. 

“You really were.”

\-------------

_ 5 years (and some change) later… _

Geralt sat the sleekly wrapped present on Jaskier’s lap, perching on the arm of the couch to watch him open it. “Happy anniversary, songbird.” 

Jaskier grinned up at his husband, smoothing his hand over the wrapping paper. “This wrap job is way beyond your ability, Geralt. I didn’t know that stores still wrapped presents for people,” he teased, tearing into the paper. Beneath was a box, Jaskier resting it on his thighs to pull the top off. 

Inside was a shiny leather strap with a dark wood handle, somehow both innocent and imposing nestled in the tissue paper. 

Jaskier glanced at Geralt with a grin. “Are you saying I finally get to strap you?” 

Geralt chuckled. “Only still in your dreams, Jas. I kept with the suggested third-anniversary gift of leather.”

Jaskier shook his head, laughing. “As did I, darling, with a  _ leather-bound _ photo album documenting our relationship.” The brunet gestured to where the gift sat on the coffee table. 

“So you’re saying you don’t like your gift?” Geralt asked, grinning. 

“No, of course I love it, oaf.” Jaskier slid the box off his lap as he rolled his eyes, standing and going to plant himself in front of his husband. Geralt kissed him softly, cupping his cheek. 

“Good. Happy anniversary, Jaskier. I love you.”

Jaskier pecked his soft pink lips. “I love you, too. Now, let’s go try this thing out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
